The Fountain of All Knowledge
by Jemima123
Summary: Penelope Lyons just wanted a simple life but when she develops amnesia she knows that won't be possible. But how did she even get amnesia? And why does Mutt Jones even care? Mutt/OC
1. Chapter 1

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Indiana Jones snapped at his son as he peered out of his windshield into the pouring rain and drove cautiously down the street. The rain was coming down thick and heavy on that Wednesday afternoon and it almost meant Indy's window wipers couldn't keep up with the constant downpour. Henry Walton Jones III rolled his eyes as he sat back in his seat and lazily flipped his switchblade from one finger to another.

"How many times do you need telling that I don't want to be in that college pops?" His son snapped back at him and Indiana gritted his teeth and allowed his hands to grasp onto the wheel of his car a little tighter.

"Don't call me pops. I am your father Henry," Indiana reminded him of that not so little fact.

"Then don't call me Henry," his son retorted back at him.

"I don't like the name Mutt for you," Indiana admitted. "Anyway, you're getting off the point."

"No. You did that by telling me not to call you pops, old man," Mutt smirked slyly to himself as he glanced out his window into the rain.

"Don't call me old man," Indiana bit the bait and then shook his head slowly. "Marshall College is one of the best colleges in this state…" Indiana began but Mutt cut him off;

"…which is full of preppies."

"Henry…" Indiana tried to begin again;

"It's Mutt," the teen snapped back at him. "And I have no interest in college…it's tiresome and not what I want to do."

"You are furthering your education. I don't want my son to be a lazy buffoon," Indiana said.

"I was happy trying to be a mechanic and now I am stuck in the crappy college studying archaeology so you can keep an eye on me," Mutt groaned.

"Language Henry," Indiana scolded him. "There is only so much I can do to stop you getting kicked out of the college. Soon they will want you gone…and I don't need that…it will make me look bad."

"Look gramps, you can't just waltz into my life and tell me what I have to do."

"I'm your father."

"By blood only," Mutt whispered and the two of them lapsed into silence for another minute.

"I'll be telling your mother," Indiana threatened him and Mutt sat up a little more and pulled his comb from his pocket.

"You're playing the mom card on me?"

"It tends to be the only thing I can do to make you listen," Indiana retorted. He hated having little control over his son and that he had to turn to Marion to get him to do what Indiana wanted him to do. He didn't want for his only child to live a life of lounging around and depending on others; instead he wanted for him to be independent and stand on his own two feet and have a decent job.

"Fine. Tell mom," Mutt grumbled to him.

"I will…and you might enjoy college a little more if you try and fit in with some other people instead of the ones you hang around with," Indiana said honestly and Mutt's eyes opened wide at what he was hearing.

"You mean to become a preppy? Walk around with my nose in the air like I own the place because I have money? Dress like a complete tool? You can't make me change how I am!" Mutt snapped at Indiana.

"I didn't mean become a fully fledged preppy Henry. We both know that would kill you. Just stop making fun of them and be a little nicer," Indy replied realising he had angered his son at the thought of him ever becoming a preppy.

"No. End of." Mutt said and he had to remain calm so that he didn't hit anything in the car which would only upset his old man more. The rest of the drive was spent in silence with the two men looking out the window but in opposite directions, but, then Mutt saw something.

"Gramps…stop the car," Mutt demanded as he continued to stare out his window. Indiana slowed down to basically a halt as he looked at Mutt.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just stop the car," Mutt demanded of his father and this time Indiana did what he had been told to do.

"Now, what is it?" Indy sighed in frustration as Mutt leaned towards his father and pointed out the window on his door. Indy struggled to see anything due to constant rain falling from the heavens above but when he narrowed his eyes through his glasses and noted a slim figure in the rain that was sat on a bench at the side of the road under a tree.

"Isn't that the preppy?" Mutt asked and Indy just simply nodded in response to his son.

"It looks like Miss Lyons…we'd best go see if she's okay…does she look like she is bleeding to you?" Indy asked for a second opinion.

"If she wasn't bleeding then I wouldn't have made you stop the car so I could just sit here and watch some stupid preppy getting wet," Mutt retorted and Indy narrowed his eyes at his son as he reached for his door handle;

"You coming?"

"The rain would mess my hair up," Mutt said which caused Indiana to roll his eyes at his son before he opened up the door. _With the amount of grease you put in I don't think standing beneath the Niagara Falls would cause it damage _Indy thought as he dashed across the road in the rain. As he ran he saw the girl train her large blue eyes onto him and she had a questioning look on her face.

"Miss Lyons….why are you sat out here in the rain?" Indy shouted over the noise of the thunder as the girl just continued to stare at Indiana.

"Do I know you?" she managed to call above the noise of the pounding rain and it was Indiana's turn to frown at what he was hearing come from her lips. He looked at her face more closely and he did note she was bleeding from her hair but the rain was doing its best job to hide it from being visibly noticed too well.

"Miss Lyons…what happened to you?" Indy asked her.

"Who are you?" she replied, not answering his question.

"I…I'm a professor Miss Lyons…I teach you…" Indy stuttered in absolute confusion as to what she was doing just sat there and staring at him in wonder.

"Oh," she managed to say and a bolt of lightning struck from the sky.

"Miss Lyons come with me. You can't stay here in the rain," Indiana tried to persuade her. She looked around the street as if she was waiting for someone before she took Indy's outstretched hand. Indiana ran back to the car with her and opened up the back door for her to climb into. As Indy opened his door Mutt turned around his seat with raised brows and narrowed eyes.

"What happened to you preppy?" he asked her and she caught his eye contact and her eyes opened wider as she cocked her head to the side;

"Preppy?" she asked in confusion and then Mutt looked to his father who shook his head. "Is that my name?"

"What the hell?" Mutt whispered slowly as he turned to sit back in his seat and stare out the window as Indy poked his head through the gap in the seats and looked at the blonde who was sat in the middle.

"No…your name is Penelope Lyons…you attend college and study archaeology…look Miss Lyons, we'll drive you home and get you dried. I imagine your father will be worried about you," Indiana said. "Can you give me directions to your house?"

"I…I don't know…where I am…my father?" she asked and Indiana was able to determine what she had in a matter of moments after she had garbled about not knowing her family or where she lived. Mutt was just sat in the front seat as he watched her in the rear view mirror with his brows knitted together.

"Miss Lyons. You can trust me, okay?" Indy said.

"You seem…trustworthy..." Penelope said and Indiana nodded.

"I am. I'm going to take you back to my house and we're going to get a doctor to come and make sure you're not hurt because you're bleeding," Indy observed and he went into his pocket and pulled a handkerchief out as he leaned to the back seat and pressed it onto where the blood was flowing. Penelope gasped in pain at first as he made contact with her skin.

"Can you hold that there for me?" Indy asked gently and Penelope nodded and took over where his hand had been as she held it onto her skin.

"Right then," Indiana said as he began to drive in silence. Mutt continued to keep glancing back at Penelope as she stared out the window and had silent tears running down her cheeks. He noted how her tight blouse was now even tighter to her skin and he could make out the appearance of her bra under her white shirt. Her poodle skirt which normally flowed out was not as puffy as normal and instead seemed to have lost its life. Her makeup was running down her face and her normally pristine curly blonde hair was matted and tangled as it stuck to her face. Eventually they reached the Jones household and Mutt jumped from the car and raised his leather jacket up over his head to protect his hair as he ran into the household. Indiana opened the door up for Penelope and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led her into the house.

"Indiana Jones where have you been?" a voice exclaimed as he entered the home with Penelope looking around his house and taking in where she was.

"Marion…we need a doctor," Indy said as Marion turned the corner with Mutt in tow to see Indy stood with a young blonde girl who looked over at the woman who was frowning.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know…we were driving home and then we notice Miss Lyons here sat on a bench in the rain. She has a cut in her head and we need the doctor to make sure she's okay…she didn't know the way to her house," Indy spoke as he went to stand next to his wife who looked up at him and they shared a silent moment of understanding. The Joneses looked at the blonde girl who stared back at them in worry and panic. Finally, Marion realised she may be making the girl uncomfortable and she walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and ran a hand up and down her bare arms.

"Come on dear…let's get you out them wet clothes, you must be freezing," she said as Penelope looked over at Indy and he could sense her fretting.

"It's okay Penelope. Marion's my wife," he told her sternly and she allowed the woman to guide her up the stairs. Mutt watched on as Penelope moved past him and his mother held the handkerchief to her head. Indy slapped his soon around the head as soon as Marion and Penelope had moved up the stairs, Mutt yelped instantly and pulled his comb out and began brushing his hair.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I saw you checking her out in the car…she doesn't need that considering she has no idea who you are or why she's here," Indy snapped and went off into the kitchen in search of the phone. Mutt followed him and jumped up on the worktop and allowed his feet to dangle as he watched his old man.

"What do you think happened?" Mutt pulled his blade out again.

"I have no idea…" Indy said as he began to dial for the sheriff and doctor.

…

So this is my first fanfic to do with Indy, Marion and Mutt but I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a review as Penelope has much more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr Jones," Dr Morris greeted when he arrived at the Jones household. He entered the house and shook his body slightly in a feeble attempt to warm himself up before he removed his gray hat and shrugged out of his coat and Indiana hung them up for him. The Doctor switched his case from side to side as he looked at Indiana.

"Thank you for coming Dr Morris…we have Miss Lyons here…well we wonder if she has amnesia…she has a cut in the side of her head and she can't remember anything to do with her family or where she is," Indy told the man who made a 'tut' noise and followed Indy to the staircase.

"I'll have a look at her Dr Jones…we're not talking about Miss Penelope Lyons, are we?" he asked and Indy grinned vaguely.

"The very one," he said. "I told the sheriff to alert her father she had disappeared," Indy said and the doctor ran a hand over his chin and he nodded and turned on the stairs as Indy stayed on the bottom leaning on the banister.

"Room on the left doc…my wife's with her," Indy called and the doctor just raised a hand in acknowledgement as he muttered to himself.

"Is the doctor off to check the preppy out?" Mutt asked as he walked back into the living room with a glass of milk in his hand as he began to drink it. He flopped onto the sofa and instantly began playing with his blade again.

"She has a name Mutt," Indy told his son.

"She's one of them therefore she is a preppy," Mutt rolled his eyes as Indiana settled on the armchair opposite the sofa and looked at his son.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Indy asked his son who shrugged and checked the clock.

"Guess so," he admitted but he didn't make a move.

…

"Ah, Mrs Jones," Dr Morris greeted Marion with a gentle handshake when he entered the room which Marion and the girl were in. Penelope had changed into a long and white nightgown which Marion had kindly given her whilst her wet clothes were in the bathroom ready to be washed. Penelope looked at the doctor who just smiled at her;

"I'm Dr Morris…now Miss Lyons, I have a few questions for you," he said and Penelope shifted uncomfortably as the doctor bent down and began probing on her head at the cut she had. Marion sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the girl as she remained tight lipped and allowed the doctor to do his job.

"Now Miss Lyons…do you have any idea what year it is?" he asked her.

"I…well…1946?" she guessed and the doctor looked at Marion in silence.

"Okay then Miss Lyons. Do you know your full name please?" he demanded as he parted some more of her blonde hair and looked at the cut.

"I…I know…well they said I was called Penelope…but…I don't know," she admitted and looked onto the brown duvet pitifully as she had no idea who she was.

"Okay Miss Lyons," the doctor said. "Do you remember my name?"

"Yes. It is Doctor Morris," Penelope spoke clearly, thankful for knowing at least one answer to a question.

"Good. I am going to have to stitch this up Miss Lyons. You may feel a slight pain to start with but I need you to stay still, okay?" He warned her before going into his bag and pulling out the necessary equipment. Penelope remained still as she allowed the doctor to begin working on her. He was right about the pain to start with and Penelope gasped as she grasped onto the side of the duvet to stop her from screaming.

"You okay Penelope?" Marion asked her and the girl just nodded her head and smiled sadly at the woman who had been so kind to her.

"Right. All done," the doctor said began putting things back into his bag.

"What's wrong with me?" Penelope asked him as he stood up and checked his watch.

"Don't you want to wait for your father to come first honey?" Marion asked her as she sat on the edge of the single bed and looked concerned for Penelope.

"I…Mrs Jones…I don't know who my father is…please…can you just tell me?" she finished off by looking up at the doctor.

"You have Retrograde Amnesia," he told her. "It is the loss of pre existing memories which you have, that is why you can't remember you name or who your father is or anything about yourself…you don't have Anterograde amnesia as you remember what has happened recently."

"I…I…will I ever remember?" she asked the doctor who shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably

"It is possible Miss Lyons that some memories will come back to you but then again it is possible they may not," he told her the brutal truth. Penelope just sniffed once and began racking through her brain for anything that was familiar to her. A face of some kind or a name. But she got nothing whatsoever.

"Thank you Dr Morris," Marion finally spoke and she patted Penelope's arm and shook hands with the doctor as she opened the door for him.

"It was quite alright," he said and looked back at Penelope. "I am sorry you have to go through this Miss Lyons."

"Thank you doctor," Penelope just managed to say to him. With a grunt and a nod he allowed Marion to take him back down the stairs and to her husband who was leant against the back of the sofa which his greaser of a son was lounging on.

"It is as you thought Dr Jones. Miss Lyons has long term amnesia…" he said and Indiana nodded.

"I called the sheriff. He was on his way to alert her father of her whereabouts. He said that he didn't have one phone call asking to file for a missing person on her though," Indy placed his bottom lip over his top in wonder and Marion just shrugged back at him.

"Maybe he thought she had gone out somewhere…and she just tripped and that's how this happened?" Marion suggested as she handed the doctor his coat back and then his hat.

"Anyway…I bid you all goodnight," the doctor said and he left to go back out into the rain.

"Sweetie…can you go and talk Penelope a glass of water up?" Marion asked her son who didn't move;

"Why do I have to go and give the preppy water?" he complained as Marion rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, we're not asking you to climb Everest, just those stairs into the guest room. I need to speak with your father," Marion said but Mutt still didn't move;

"Mutt! Now!" she exclaimed and then he began to move. He walked into the kitchen and slammed the cupboard doors open as he got a glass and quickly filled it with water before trudging back into the living room and going back up the stairs.

"Don't flounce!" his mother called as she heard banging on the stairs. Mutt rolled his eyes before walking straight into the guest room causing Penelope to jump.

"Oh gosh," she muttered as Mutt looked at her as she continued staring at herself in the mirror which hung beside the window.

"Sacred you doll?" he asked her, sounded quite amused as he placed the glass onto the bedside cabinet and Penelope turned to face him.

"I thought you were supposed to knock before coming in?" she asked him quite boldly but in a monotone way. She sounded exhausted and fed up as she parted more of her hair to see if she could see the stitches and the damage to her.

"So you don't forget etiquette even though you have no idea who you are, preppy?" he smirked as he watched her reflection in the mirror.

"Why do you keep calling me preppy? What does it even mean?" she asked him as she finally found the stitches and allowed her hand to lightly trace over them.

"You really have no idea?" he asked and saw her wince slightly and tears form in the corner of her eye.

"I wouldn't ask if I knew," she grumbled and then sighed before turning around and giving him eye contact.

"A preppy is someone who has a very good education and it is also to do with your mannerisms and the way you dress. Basically you think you're better than everyone else with the way you dress and behave…well…you think you're better than us greasers anyway babe," he said and she raised a brow in complete confusion.

"A greaser? And stop calling me babe or doll," she said.

"Sorry sweets, force of habit," he grinned lopsidedly at her. "And a greaser is what I am…a lot more of a rebel than yourself."

"How are you a greaser? And how am I a preppy?" she continued to quiz Mutt. All he had been told to do was give her a drink and now he was actually involved in conversation with a preppy.

"Think of it this way doll. There are two sets of people, me the greasers and you the preppy…I dress differently…leather…the hair…I don't care about college and all I care about is my bike," he began but she cut him off;

"You don't look like you would ride a bike," she observed and he rolled her eyes;

"A motorcycle," he said and she allowed her mouth to fall open slightly. "Anyway, then there are the preppies who are basically ones with money and care about education. You dress smart and have perfect manners…well…so you say," he grinned. "We're completely different."

"So I don't know you?" she raised a brow and Mutt began to comb his hair quickly again as she sat cross legged on the bed.

"I know _of_ you," he shrugged and he could have sworn her saw her eyes brighten a little.

"What am…well…was…I like?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"Typical preppy. You are in my archaeology class my dad teaches…always look clean and pristine…wouldn't ever dream of being caught dead with me and I wouldn't dream of being seen with you…although I make this time an exception," he chuckled and put his comb away. Her face fell into one of confusion again.

"But you seem alright," she said.

"Preppy and greaser again darling. Don't mix," he reminded her. "Think of it like the Capulet's and the Montague's."

"Shakespeare," she said. "Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah," he said cautiously. So he liked to read? No big deal.

"So was I horrible and snobby then?" she asked and Mutt raised his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not one to judge babe," he said.

"So I was?" she worried at his lack of definite answer.

"You was alright I guess. For a preppy," he shrugged. "Seem intelligent in class. Always coming top and all that doll…we're just different. That's all."

"Okay," she whispered.

"Did you hate me then?" she asked Mutt suddenly and her question took his off guard as he lazily began flipping his knife as his hand shook a little.

"I didn't…hate is a harsh word…but we don't speak doll. You aren't one of the most annoying preppies I know….more into your studies than socialising but your boyfriend on the other hand, well I could fall out with him easily babe if you get me," he chuckled.

"Boyfriend?" now she looked worried as Mutt wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

"Yeah. He's called Daniel," Mutt told her. "We've had a few run ins."

"What's he like?"

"If I answered that then I couldn't tell you without being biased," he warned her.

"Can you just try?" she urged him.

"Okay…calm it…he's tall and blonde haired which is neatly cut and his dress style is preppy…he walks around college with his arm constantly draped over you and you cling onto every word he says or mutters. He thinks he owns the place and every Saturday you got to Millie's diner with him and your friends. That's all I know," Mutt shrugged.

"Oh," she simply spoke.

"And I know he's a complete tool but I didn't want to offend you for some odd reason," Mutt couldn't imagine this ever happening to him.

"Isn't it considered nice to not offend people?" she asked him.

"But you're a preppy. Social status babe…I can offend you preppies and you offend us greasers. Way of the world," he said.

"Do you know anything about my dad?" she asked and Mutt shook his head.

"Not really doll, I just know he was a famous author who my dad knew…he wrote about archaeology."

"Is that why I study it?" she asked and Mutt once again shrugged.

"Anyway babe, I'd best get off…wouldn't want to ruin our social status' spending too long in each other's company," Mutt said and with one final glance at her he left the room. As he walked down the stairs he couldn't help but wonder why he had been so social with a preppy. He didn't even want to be in the same room with her five minutes ago and then he had basically told her of herself. He shook his head as he trotted down the stairs, blaming his niceness on her current vulnerability. When he reached the bottom he saw his father and mother stood with the sheriff as they spoke in hushed voices.

"How is she doing?" his mother asked him and he shrugged.

"Fine I guess." He replied and Indy nodded to the sheriff and the two men went up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Mutt asked his mother and she frowned.

"They found her father at his home. He had been murdered," Marion said and Mutt looked up the stairs, thinking about how Penelope Lyons was involved in any of this.


	3. Chapter 3

"How is she?" Marion asked Indy when he walked back down the stairs with the sheriff in tow. Indy shook his head at his wife who just allowed her eyes to fall to the floor as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I told her she could stay over for the night," Indy told his wife.

"I should hope you did Indiana Jones. Where else would the girl have been able to go to?" his wife said.

"Her boyfriends?" Mutt spat out as he finally moved from the sofa and looked over at his parents. "I'm sure he would look after her."

"She has no idea who he is Henry," Marion replied curtly to her son. "Anyway, I think you should be off to bed."

Mutt pursed his lips as his mother's threatening look told him that he ought not to push his luck with her, and so with a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes he moved over for the stairs and trudged up them until he reached his room. He allowed his eyes to linger softly on the guest room door as he heard light sobs come from her room, but he didn't stop. Instead he just continued to move on down the corridor until he came to his own room where he shut the door firmly. Meanwhile; Indiana and Marion were still downstairs talking to the sheriff at twenty to twelve as none of this made sense.

"When we got to her home her house looked like it had been turned over," he said as he chewed the gum in the corner of his mouth. "Whoever was there had ransacked the place pretty good. Her old man had been shot square in the chest…but there was blood upstairs…looked like Miss Lyons room the way it was decorated and all" the sheriff paused and Indiana and Marion just nodded at him before he continued "and on the corner of her desk was blood. We think she may have hit her head there to give her the cut. It would only make perfect sense."

"Well what happens to her now? Does she have a mother?" Marion wrapped her arms around herself but instead of the sheriff answering; Indy took his turn;

"Her mother died in childbirth. Geoff's first ever book he had written was dedicated to her," Indiana said and he looked over to the bookshelf where he kept some of the books the famous author had written.

"I have someone looking into finding any other family she has," the sheriff spoke.

"And if there is no one?" Marion pressed. She didn't know why she was behaving in a motherly fashion to the girl. She thought she was doing it out of pity to her but she genuinely did like the look of Penelope when she had spoken to her earlier.

"Mrs Jones….Miss Lyons has inherited a great deal of wealth. She need not worry about someone needing to look after her," the sheriff said as he tilted his hat and looked out the living room window and into the still raining skies.

"Anyway, I shall have to get going Mr and Mrs Jones…looks like this sleepy town now has a murder inquiry," the sheriff said as Marion kindly escorted him to the door and thanked him for his help.

"What do you think?" Marion asked her husband as he settled himself on the sofa and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"I think this is all odd. Geoff Lyons wasn't the type of man to annoy people…from what I heard he was relatively quiet and kept himself to himself…but with the house being ransacked I think they were after something," Indy said as Marion paced up and down in the living room with her hand on her chin as she tried to think about something.

"But why not…I know this sounds horrible Indy but I have to say it…why not kill Penelope if she got in the way? They shot her father with relative ease by the sounds of it," Marion observed and Indiana just shrugged.

"Maybe she knew what they wanted? But then she wound up on the street…and we have no one able to tell us what happened to her…but it's not our problem Marion…it's not like they would be searching for any special artefact….is it?" Indiana asked her and she chuckled nervously, unsure of how to answer his question.

"Well he was an author about archaeology Indy…just because he wasn't a field man doesn't mean he didn't know things," Marion arched a brow at her husband who just shook his head in disbelief at what was happening.

"This is all surreal," he complained. "We'll sleep on it…we need to rest," Indy told his wife and with a yawn from her she didn't not disagree with her husband's beliefs for once.

….

Mutt heard his parents walk up the stairs and close the door to their room as he just remained lay on his back and staring at his ceiling in the darkness which he currently found himself settled in. the only noise which he could hear was the rain tapping against his window which would normally be enough to make him go crazy but on that night his mind was working overtime. And it was only allowing one thing to occupy his thoughts, and that was the preppy who had danced into his life suddenly. She was sleeping in the room next door to him for goodness sakes! Yet, he found himself intrigued by her. The reason as to why was one he had not come to understand. She was just another preppy. He knew a load of preppies just like her but here she was in the middle of a murder investigation. Mutt groaned loudly to himself and sat up straight, reaching to put his lamp on as he began to brush his hair with narrowed eyes which were concentrating. Mutt knew sleep wasn't going to take over him any time soon and so he idly sat up and played with his switchblade, he hadn't even changed from his clothes yet. As he sat there he could have sworn he heard a creaking noise coming from the house. Mutt automatically began looking around his room to see if the noise could have come from there but he knew it didn't. He slowly stood up as more noises came from his house and the thing that sealed the deal for him to know there was danger was the sound of grunting. With his blade in his hand Mutt slowly opened up his door and felt adrenaline rush through him. _Fright or fight time_ he thought as he moved down the hallway. Suddenly, he saw another door open and Penelope's face appeared round the corner as Mutt pressed a finger over his lips, indicating for her to be silent. He could see the confusion from the girl as he finally reached her;

"Go back inside doll…don't come out," Mutt instructed her in the quietest whisper he could muster as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on?" she asked as Mutt looked down the hall and heard the creaking of stairs.

"You're guess is as good as mine, now inside babe," he demanded from her but she was stood frozen to the spot as she saw shadows appear on the hallway floor. Mutt noted what she was looking at and practically forced her back into her room.

"It's her!" a voice yelled as a man reached the top of the hallway with his gun drawn and pointed straight at the pair. Mutt quickly hooked an arm around her waist as he dragged them both back into the bedroom and slammed the door shut before the sounds of bullets whizzed past their ears. Penelope turned pale white as Mutt pushed her against the wall and began locking the bedroom door which was suddenly being grasped at pulled open.

"Open the door Mr Jones! We just want the girl," a voice demanded from the other side of the white wood. Penelope looked up into Mutt's eyes, wondering what he was going to do.

"You've got the wrong house!" Mutt shouted back in a feeble attempt to throw them of the scent. He didn't know how many were on the other side of the door and he didn't know what they wanted from Penelope but he could tell that he was going to give her to them without a fight.

"What the hell is going on?" A new voice joined the hallway. "Get out my house!" Indiana demanded of them as he saw two men stood in his hallway trying to break down his guest room door.

"Dr Jones…we just want the girl," they said and raised their guns at Indy who held his hands up in surrender at them.

"Why?" he asked, he had to keep them talking. So long as they were talking they weren't bashing the door down.

"Good try Dr Jones…we just need Miss Lyons…she knows where it is," the tall man said and Indiana looked confused. Behind the door; Mutt took the opportunity to think on his feet. Quickly he allowed the door handle to get out of his grasp as he ran over to the bedroom window and flung it open as he looked down. He curled his finger indicating for Penelope to come and join him which she did so with haste.

"We're getting you out of here…I need you to climb down the trellis with me," he said.

"Then what?" she asked him and he grinned a little at her.

"Who knows?" he said and he swiftly crouched down on his knees and began cutting at her nightdress.

"What do you think you're doing?" she snapped quietly at him as he tossed the white material to the side and placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her closer to the window.

"You wouldn't be able to climb with that long thing in the way," he said as she slid out the window and grasped onto the trellis which was occupied by a plant and she began climbing down slowly. Mutt continued glancing at the door which had begun shaking again as he then looked back down to Penelope's shrinking head.

"Hey baby…think you could go a little faster…some men here want you," he asked sarcastically as he groaned and followed her out the window, but he managed to get down to the bottom with more skill and ease than Penelope had. She looked up at him as he grasped onto her hand and led her to the front of the house where his motorcycle stood proudly. Mutt fiddled around with his leather jacket and produced his keys from his pocket as he climbed onto the front of the bike. Penelope on the other hand was a lot more cautious as she looked at him nervously.

"Get on the back babe…unless you want to end up dead?" he asked her and she groaned before doing as he asked her.

"Hold on," he instructed.

"To you?" she asked and he rolled his eyes as he revved the engine to his baby and that was enough to make her cling onto him as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Stop them!" voices soon yelled as Mutt began speeding off out of his driveway and down the road. The rain had ceased which made the ride easier to deal with even though the puddles he drove through caused water to splash up at the pair of them. Mutt could feel Penelope's face pressed into his back as he broke countless speed limits. He had hoped they weren't being trailed and to his luck they weren't for once.

"Where are we going?" she managed to shout above the noise and still keep her eyes shut as she leant on Mutt.

"You fancy a lesson doll?" Mutt asked her with a faint grin resting on his face.

"Henry! Please can you just tell me!" she begged him and he sighed.

"We'll hide out at college. They would never look there…and it's Mutt. Not Henry!" he told her and they lapsed back into silence. Never in a million years did he think he would have a preppy on the back of his bike, never mind her being in just her nightclothes. Come to think of it, they weren't even hers but his mothers. Everything about this screamed odd. Mutt finally pulled up at the college and he wondered if his parents were safe. By the sounds of it the men were only there to come and get Penelope…they had spoken to his father instead of shooting him so maybe there was a slight chance Indy had wormed his way out of trouble again. Mutt stopped his bike somewhere out of sight on the college campus as he climbed off it and stepped onto the gravel. Penelope remained sat on the bike and looking down at the floor as Mutt followed her gaze and he saw she wasn't even wearing shoes.

"Come here doll," he muttered as she groaned.

"Sorry," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tightly to him and walked around the outskirts of the campus until he finally found the window he knew his father could use to sneak out of his office.

"Why are we here?" she asked as he set her down on the window ledge and began to fiddle with the wooden frame of it.

"Because…they wouldn't think of coming here and my old man might come here if he knows I left with a girl with amnesia," Mutt grunted as he finally got the window open.

"After you babe," Mutt grinned and the preppy turned herself on the sill and jumped into Indiana Jones' office. Mutt followed her and closed the window before shutting the blinds on them and searching for a light switch in the office. When he managed to turn the light on he took in the blonde preppies appearance and the way she was hugging herself and shaking. He had cut the nightgown up to her knees and the rest of the bottom half of it was soaking with water. Her hair had even managed to become wet again as her curls looked extremely limp.

"You must be freezing," Mutt murmured and he began to shrug out of his leather jacket and walk over to her.

"Thanks," she managed to stop her teeth chattering as he draped it over her shoulders. She took in the smell of the greaser and his leather jacket and she couldn't help but feel comfort. Her skin was ice cold compared to his and Mutt knew she was probably going to die of pneumonia if she didn't warm up. Slowly she leant against the wall and fell to the floor before hooking her arms around her knees and curling in a ball. Mutt pulled his comb out and began tugging it through his hair as he paced around the room.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

"What?" he asked in confusion and stood still.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "For getting you into this…and your dad…and your mom…even though…even though I don't even know what I did!" she began to cry softly and Mutt looked around uncomfortably before mentally chiding himself and sitting on the floor next to her.

"Look…babe…it's not your fault…" Mutt said and suddenly she slammed her fists onto her knees and then looked over at the greaser.

"But it could be! I don't know!" she snapped. "And now your parents could be hurt…all because of me…all because I don't know who the hell I am!"

"Sh," Mutt comforted her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head in his chest and cried. "It isn't your fault babe…"

"How do you know?" she asked. "You don't know what I did…_I don't_ know what I did."

"You're a girl who doesn't bother anyone sweets…I know for a fact that you never asked for any of this," he assured her.

"But you said you don't know me," she sniffed.

"I know enough," he assured her.

…..

Thank you to Georgina for leaving me a review. I kind of have the story mapped out but it has hardly got going yet. Next chapter we shall see a bit more from Penelope's past and why she's being chased though! So leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do they call you Mutt?" Penelope yawned as Mutt continued to hold her in his arms as they sat on the floor of Indiana's office. They had been there for a good hour and Mutt had only just managed to stop Penelope from having a mental breakdown as she fretted about being the one who had caused of all this trouble and she was worried if his parents were hurt. Mutt had assured her that his parents would probably be fine but he didn't reveal the reason as to why.

"Because it is just a name I chose out doll…I hate my real name," he grumbled as Penelope shifted around a little. Mutt had moved her onto his lap to share body heat. He had one arm around her shoulder and another was draped over her knees. Penelope was much more cautious as she clasped her hands together and allowed them to rest in her lap, however, she did allow her head to rest in the crook of Mutt's neck.

"What's your real name?" she asked him.

"Henry Walton Jones III," he muttered and she smiled vaguely at hearing him.

"I don't mind it," she told him sleepily and Mutt just lowered his eyes to see the top of her blonde hair and he chuckled in disbelief.

"Don't lie babe…it's a disgraceful name…it shouldn't even be legal to call a child that," he said and she giggled at his melodramatics and Mutt felt something wash through him as he heard her light laughter at what he had said. He was sat with a preppy on his lap and wasn't pushing her away in repulsion. Instead, if anything, he was holding her too tightly trying to warm her up in the cold office's October air.

"I think it's very traditional…I wonder what my middle name is," she pondered groggily.

"It's Rose," Mutt answered automatically. Penelope didn't raise her head to look at him questioningly but instead she just smiled. He knew her middle name and it made her feel odd.

"I thought you didn't know me," she stated.

"When we were given some tests results back…well my dad put the results on the door…they had our full names. Unsurprisingly you were at the top of the list and I remember reading it…and then I went to yell at my old man for putting my name on the list," he recalled the story about it. Once again, he felt weird, there were tonnes of preppies names on that list…he had looked at who had come bottom too (which wasn't him for a change) but he couldn't tell you their first name or even point them out. But there he was; knowing more about her life than he thought.

"Rose…Penelope Rose Lyons," she spoke to herself. "How old am I?"

"Nineteen like me," Mutt answered her. The light in the room wasn't that bright and so Mutt strained his eyes to read the clock which informed him it was three in the morning. He didn't know what to do for the best. Did he risk going back home? Or did he wait for his father to come? He knew he wasn't going to be there at eight in the morning that was for sure. Penelope's name would be in tatters if they were caught sneaking out an office with her looking like she did.

"I am sorry Mutt," she said again. "I hope they're okay…what do I do now?"

"I don't know preppy," he admitted.

"Don't call me preppy," she said through gritted teeth and Mutt could sense she was upset at the name for some reason.

"Babe…you can call me greaser…I don't care," he shrugged and finally Penelope moved her head from him and looked straight into his eyes;

"I find it hard for you to stereotype me when I am like this…I mean from your description I am certainly not a preppy at this moment in time…I don't even know _who _I am, never mind classifying me into a group which I may not even be in when I get back to normal," she explained and Mutt kind of understood what she meant. She wanted to become independent first before going back to them and that was cool with him.

"Sorry baby," he managed to murmur an apology. Mutt hated to apologise. Scrap that, Mutt _never _apologised, least of all to a preppy. What was she doing to him?

"It's okay…I'm worried Mutt…I have people after me and I don't know why and what do I do now? I can't go on the run from them because I don't want a life like that…but I don't want to die like my dad did…I just wish I knew what they were after," she sighed and Mutt pushed her head back onto his grey t-shirt as he held her tighter.

"You'll do fine Penelope…you'll find out and everything will be okay…you're a," Mutt was about to say the 'p' word but he cut himself out before resuming, "…quiet girl…you can't have done anything too bad."

Before Penelope had a chance to ask him another question there was a sudden slamming of doors. Mutt gently pushed Penelope out of his lap and helped her to stand up before pulling out his switchblade and walking over to the door and pressing his ear against it and listening. Penelope remained near the back of the office as she heard voices shouting and then Mutt backed away from the door and turned to open the window again.

"They're here," he said and he grasped onto her waist and pushed her to sit on the window ledge before he climbed up and out the window with ease. Once again he carried Penelope in his arms into the quiet morning crisp air and then back round to his bike where he sat her on the back.

"Do you think they know we are here?" she asked him as he sprung the bike into life once again and she wrapped her arms around his waist without much persuading this time.

"Not possible babe…they weren't following us and we've been here for a while. My thought is that they guessed where I might take you considering other places are hard to break into and our connection is through college," Mutt explained before he began driving again. He didn't go as fast this time as he drove back to his house. It took him a huge amount of effort not to fall asleep as he sometimes began weaving in and out of lanes occasionally. Penelope remained still and quiet as she allowed Mutt to drive her back to his home. Or that's where she thought they were off. But she had a question for him and she couldn't bite it back much longer.

"Why didn't you just give me to them?" she asked as her voice went close to his ear. She was so close Mutt could feel her breath and he shivered involuntarily at it.

"What?" he asked her.

"Back at the house? They said they just wanted me…why didn't you give me up?" she asked as he slowed and turned into his drive. He stopped the bike and climbed off it as he looked into her blue eyes.

"They were men with guns doll…looked like bad people who you probably didn't want to be involved with," he shrugged. "Now do you want me to carry you back into the house?"

"Fine," she said and he once again wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm beginning to think you just enjoy being close to me," he whispered in her ear and then he saw her turn red at the cheeks but before she could even think of responding Indiana and Marion rushed out the house.

"Mutt!" Marion exclaimed when she saw him. "What happened? Penelope are you okay?" she asked and she gave her son a large kiss on the cheek as she began to walk back with them to house. Indiana walked a few paces in front with a questioning look on his face.

"Mom," he complained when she kissed him. "We're fine…whoever they were…they came back to the college where we were hiding out."

"You went to the college? Why?" Marion asked.

"Because it was one of the first places that popped into my brain," Mutt explained and he set Penelope down as they entered the living room but he did making sure she grinded against him as she went which caused her to turn red again and Mutt just grinned smugly to himself that he had such an effect on her. He knew he probably shouldn't be doing it to her. She had amnesia and didn't even know him that well but he just couldn't resist it. As long as she didn't tell her preppy of a boyfriend then there would be no problems.

"So what did they want?" Mutt asked and began to comb his hair and looked as his father went to his bookshelf and glanced at his books.

"They wanted Miss Lyons…they're looking for something," Indiana said and Marion rolled her eyes at her husband's secrecy.

"Honey…why don't you sit down?" Marion offered Penelope a seat and the girl began to shrug out of Mutt leather jacket but he shook his head firmly and stopped her from pulling her arm from it.

"Keep it babe…you must be cold still," he told her and she smiled once at him and nodded before taking a seat on the armchair. Before Mutt could sit on the other armchair opposite her his mother pulled him into a large hug.

"Mom," he moaned once again.

"I am so proud of you! Thinking like you did and getting out…you saved Penelope's life perhaps Mutt," she exclaimed and kissed him again.

"Okay…I'm okay mom…now the story?" he pressed as he escaped her grasp and sat down in the armchair. Marion took a seat on the sofa and looked at Penelope and then to Indy.

"Indy come here…you can explain this better than me," she snapped at him and he moved from the shelf and sat down with his wife.

"The men that came here tonight were American…there was only two of them but I believe there are more. When they finally learnt you had managed to escape they didn't want to hurt me or Marion because we were useless to them and they said they didn't believe in killing people who weren't a threat," Indy rolled his eyes. If only they had known who he was. "Anyhow…they told us that they were after a map…a map which your father passed onto you…they admit to killing him and they also admit they gave you amnesia."

Penelope took in a deep breath at hearing that the men who had tried to grab her were also responsible for giving her amnesia.

"They say they thought they may have caused your memory loss as you began to calm down and ask them who they were and who you were. That's when they realised they had killed the only man who knew where this map was and that you were no use at that time and they had to scamper."

"But why do they want me now?" Penelope asked. "I don't know what they're on about…"

"At this moment in time you don't. They think the map is still in your possession and they want you because they think you're memory could come back."

"And then they would find it," Mutt nodded in agreement and understanding as his father made eye contact with him briefly.

"What is it a map for?" Penelope pressed on and Indiana shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're father was working on or what the map is," Indiana sounded depressed at the fact. He always knew about archaeological finds and not to know was frustrating him. He planned to read through all the books Lyons had written as soon as he could.

"But what do I do now?" Penelope asked Indy who looked at Marion.

"We'll keep you here for a few days…unless you would rather stay at Daniel's?"Marion asked and Mutt watched intently as she shook her head.

"I don't know who he is," she said. "But are you sure?"

"Penelope…you're life is in danger here. The police cannot solve this…staying here we can keep you safe," Indiana told her and Penelope nodded.

"I'm sorry about this…I really am…if I knew what they wanted a map for I would have told them," she promised and Marion stood up and guided Penelope up too.

"I know sweetheart…now why don't you get some rest…then tomorrow I'll take you back to your home and you can get some clothes sorted and things you need, okay?" Marion said.

"Thank you Mrs Jones," the girl said sincerely as Marion walked her to the stairs. Before she went up she looked back at the Joneses.

"I'm sorry…for what happened tonight…" she said and then dashed off and back into the guest room. Marion watched after her and then looked at Mutt.

"I thought I gave her a full length gown," Marion said.

"You did. But she couldn't run in it so I cut it," Mutt shrugged. "And they just told you what they were after? I don't believe it," Mutt shook his head. He knew people with guns didn't give in that easily. Indy half smirked in approval of hearing his son;

"When they broke into the room they were dazed and confused. I managed to knock one unconscious and then tortured some answers out the other one," Indiana said. "They are currently laying in a ditch somewhere."

"Why didn't you say so?" Mutt yawned.

"Because Penelope doesn't need to hear how we did that to them…she'll probably find out more about your father's methods if this mess continues to grow," Marion scowled. _So she'll be around for a while then? _Mutt thought to himself. _Hope she knows what she's getting into. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Henry! Wake up!" Indiana shouted when he opened up the room to his son's room. He saw the figure under the cover roll over a few times but his lids still did not open up wide. Indy rolled his eyes and walked further into the room which was covered in clothes which Indy believed to either be in the laundry basket or back in his wardrobe. He reached a hand out and nudged his son on the shoulder.

"You have to be at college," he told him and this time Mutt's eyes flew wide open as he sat up and looked at his father in disbelief.

"This is obviously some kind of sick and twisted joke! I've had something like three hours sleep!" he snapped at his dad and Indy shook his head as his lips moved up into his famous smirk and he rested his hands on his hips as he looked down at the young man below him.

"No. You can't afford to have any time off from college. Now get up or you'll be late...Penelope is already downstairs," he told Mutt with a knowing glance. Mutt looked back from his father to his comb before he picked it up and began to brush his hair as he let out a nervous chuckle.

"What you insinuating pops?" he asked Indy.

"I am 'insinuating' nothing Junior...what did you think I was insinuating?" he used reverse psychology on his son as Mutt scrambled out of bed and left his bed covers unmade. He would be back in that same place in a few hours so why bother making it?

"Something to do with the preppy...she's hot...but that's it," Mutt lied to his father who pursed his lips and his eyes twinkled in amusement as he left his sons room. Mutt became frustrated at his father all of a sudden;

"That's all! Nothing else!" Mutt called after his father who just raised a hand in acknowledgment before shutting the door to his son's room.

"Stupid old man...thinks he knows what's going on...no idea...preppy...greaser...hmm..." Mutt complained in a whisper as he began about his morning routines with the normal slowness like he always did. Of course, more time was spent in the mirror than anywhere else, taking into consideration that his hair had to look perfect before he even left the house. As he flicked his comb in his hand he heard a knock on his door and he groaned;

"I'm nearly done mom!" he called but he didn't get the normal yell back at him to be even quicker.

"Mutt? It's me...Penelope..." she said and Mutt hastily began to make his way over to the door, he even managed to trip slightly on a pile of laundry which he then kicked under his bed before he opened the door up. He saw her stood there and she looked like her usual self. She had her hair hung loose and it flowed over her shoulders and halfway down her back, some of it was pushed in front of her shoulders and some was to the back. She wore the same clothes which she did yesterday but they were now dry but they still clung to her. Mutt couldn't help but notice how much more natural she looked without any makeup though. If anything it helped her become more beautiful than she was. Mutt scolded himself silently for having such thoughts about her beauty but he couldn't help it.

"What's up doll?" Mutt asked and he raised one hand above his head and leant on his doorframe as he placed the over onto his hip and looked down into her blue eyes. He noticed she was cradling his famed leather jacket in her hands as he continued staring at her.

"I just came to give you your jacket back...apparently your mother...well Mrs Jones...said you didn't leave the house without it," she explained her reasoning as to why she was stood in front of his bedroom. She handed him the leather jacket and he began to shrug himself into it. He couldn't help but think it smelt of her as he caught a whiff of her lavender smell as he put it on.

"Cheers babe...looked good on you though," he complimented her as he crossed his ankles and leant back against the wooden frame. Penelope shrugged and itched her elbow as she looked at him;

"I want to ask you a favour Mutt...and I know I am probably not supposed to after what you said about us not speaking...but I mean I don't know anyone else...and Dr Jones said you were going to college so I thought you wouldn't mind...but if you do then it is fine..." Penelope said and she shifted from one foot onto the other in awkwardness.

"Baby, just spit it out...I don't bite," he said. "Unless you want me too" he winked at her.

"No...I'm fine...that was highly inappropriate but never mind," she blinked several times as she shook her head. "I want you to let my...well...boyfriend know where I am."

"You want me to talk to Daniel preppy Cook? Do you wish me dead babe?" he grinned as Penelope looked pleadingly up at him with confusion on her face.

"I just figured if he didn't know where I was then maybe he would be worrying...and...if he is what he is to me then shouldn't I meet him?" she asked Mutt who just shrugged. He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell her that she didn't want to meet him and instead she should start her life over again and not live in his shadow. But Mutt couldn't do that.

"He'll be more worried that he won't have you on his arm to flaunt doll," Mutt told her and she wrinkled her nose as if she was almost repulsed by what he had said.

"Did I mean that little to him?" she asked him but all he could muster was another shrug of his shoulders before sighing loudly.

"Fine, I'll tell the preppy you're safe...but if I don't come home alive then I'm blaming you," he said and with a nod of her head she smiled at him and turned to walk down the hallway. Mutt watched after her and he couldn't help thinking what a nice ass she had. A moment later he left his room and took the stairs two at a time before walking into the kitchen where his mom and father were stood eating toast and Penelope had just taken a seat and was drinking her orange juice.

"How you getting to school?" Indy asked his son.

"Bike. It's not raining," Mutt observed as he peered through the window and shoved some toast into his mouth.

"Mutt please," his mother begged him. "Eat properly."

"What?" Mutt asked with his mouth full. Penelope didn't look up at Mutt and instead she just smirked into her orange juice as she politely sipped on it.

"Anyway...I had best be off to work...see what the Americans took," Indiana said and he pecked his wife on the cheek. Mutt finished off his toast and picked up his keys from his pocket.

"Bye mom," he kissed her on the cheek. He looked over at Penelope and winked at her before his old man followed him with his briefcase in tow.

"You said there was Americans at the college. How many?" Indy asked his son as they walked along the driveway. Mutt made a popping noise with his lips as he twirled his keys in his hand and thought about the question.

"I'd say three. We got out of there before they could find us...obviously there were more than the two of them here then pops," Mutt said and he climbed onto his bike and sat with his hands on his hips as he looked at his old man.

"Apparently so...to be honest I am not keen on leaving the two of them here" Indiana said and he looked back at his house as Mutt did the same.

"I can skip college if you like?" he tried to be optimistic but Indy just smirked at his weak attempt and shook his head.

"You go to college...I'll call in...tell them I have a situation. And don't get into any trouble Junior," Indy said as he began walking back into his house.

"It's Mutt!" the boy called as his father said nothing in return to him. Instead Mutt just kicked his motorcycle with his feet and sped off down the driveway and to college.

...

Marshall College would be the death of him. Either that or it would make him quit. He thought about it and chose the latter option. It was only when he was walking down the corridor when he saw Daniel Cook stood with his sweater tucked into his cream chinos as he shoved books into his locker. He was surrounded by four other boys who all looked the same to Mutt as he groaned and switched his book from one hand to the other.

"Cook!" he called out and Daniel looked up as Mutt approached him. He frowned deeply as he saw the nosebleed come closer to him and then eventually stop.

"I didn't realise we were associating with filth boys," Daniel chuckled and Mutt just allowed his hands to ball into fists. He only had one message to deliver. Just one stupid message. Daniels group of followers just laughed to themselves as they stared Mutt up and down.

"I didn't realise I was about to speak to someone who is so concerned about his girlfriend that he hasn't even had the decency to find out where she has been today," Mutt spoke with heavy irony and Daniel stood tall as he looked at the greaser.

"What does _my _girl have to do with you?" he asked.

"Since she is currently staying at _my_ house I would say she has a lot to do with me," Mutt replied and Daniel just laughed and slammed his locker shut as he continued to stare at Mutt as if he were an absolute joke.

"Why would my Penelope be at your house Jones?" he asked.

"Gee. Let me think...it could be to do with the fact her father was murdered last night," Mutt said and the smile instantly fell from Daniel's face;

"Is this your idea of some sick joke?" the letterman snapped.

"No, even we greasers aren't that sick," he replied back to him. "Anyway, long story short preppy, your girlfriend has amnesia. She has no idea who you are...she told me to relay the message to you but I just told her that amnesia would have been a great excuse to get rid of you," Mutt couldn't help himself deliver a low blow.

"How the hell did my girl get amnesia? Why is she with you? What the hell are you on about?" Daniel snapped and Mutt rolled his eyes.

"Look. She fell when someone came into raid her house...they killed her dad because they didn't give them what they wanted...they tried to go after your girl and she hit her head and got amnesia. The next thing we knew was that she was sat in the rain with no idea who she is," Mutt explained thoroughly and Daniel just looked at his group who all looked as dumbfounded as each other.

"Well...I'll come for her tonight...I don't want her to staying at a greasers house. She has a reputation," he said and Mutt just nodded before walking off down the corridor. He hadn't even asked if his girlfriend was okay.

...

"Someone did this to my house?" Penelope asked as she and the two Joneses wandered around her home. She didn't have a large house even though her father was full of money. It was a modest house but now it looked like its reputation had been destroyed with the way that the furniture had all been turned over. The cushions had been destroyed and fluff was everywhere. Penelope walked into the kitchen with Marion on her tail only to see plates and cutlery all over the place.

"Miss Lyons...do you mind if I look around for this supposed map?" Indiana asked the girl when he caught up with the two of them in the kitchen.

"I guess not," she shrugged and Indy began stalking off back into the living room.

"Why don't we just go and get you some stuff packed sweetie?" Marion suggested as she looked vaguely at the dining room which had also been destroyed.

"Okay," she said and the two of them walked back into the hallway and then up the staircase. They pushed doors open until they found a room which was cream in colour but had a pink bedspread. They guessed it was her room considering there was also a dressing table and a desk with textbooks piled up on them.

"You had a nice room," Marion said as she walked around and began searching through the drawers and wardrobes as Penelope looked on her desk at all the books which were askew.

"What do I take?" she asked Marion as the woman found a large travelling bag.

"Well. I would start off taking clothes, toiletries and anything else that would entertain you," she said as the teen picked up a photo which was on her desk. The glass had smashed but there was a photo of her and her father in it. The man was balding with grey hair and he was quite plump but smart as he wore a suit. Penelope was clasping onto his arm with a beaming smile on her face. She had her hair in a ponytail with ribbon around it and a poodle skirt on along with a tight yellow blouse. Marion could see she was staring at it as she looked from behind her shoulder to the photo.

"It's odd...I don't even remember who he was or what he did," Penelope said and Marion rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I know honey," she agreed and felt sorry for the girl.


	6. Chapter 6

The preppy had followed him home that night. Mutt was so annoyed that a letterman like Daniel Cook was going to be stepping into his home that annoyed was such a tame word. As Mutt drove his bike home he tried to lose Daniel several times in fact just so that he could annoy him. Unfortunately Daniel wasn't as dumb as Mutt had hoped and he managed to keep up in impeccable fashion. As soon as Mutt returned to his home he jumped from his bike and removed the keys as the preppy pulled up in his flash blue convertible and he looked at Mutt's home.

"Nice house greaser," he said sarcastically and Mutt rolled his eyes as he led Daniel into his home. The things he was doing for this girl were unreal. He would never ever let her forget this as long as they both lived.

"Mom!" Mutt called when he walked into the house and several seconds later his mother entered the living room with a tea towel in her hand. She had a raised brow as she saw Daniel follow her son and she was confused to begin with.

"Where's Penelope? The preppy want to see her...it's her boyfriend. Said he will take her off our hands," Mutt said and he turned back to look at Daniel who smiled sweetly at Marion;

"You have a lovely home Mrs Jones," he said and Marion gushed slightly at his charm and Mutt became instantly sick at her smiling back at him.

"Why thank you...Daniel, is it?" she checked with a click of her fingers.

"Daniel Cook, Mrs Jones," he said and she nodded.

"Nice to meet you Daniel. Penelope is upstairs...she was reading through some textbooks for college...I don't know what's gotten into that girl this afternoon...she is determined to want to go back to college," Marion muttered and Mutt began to look confused. Her life was in danger and all she cared about was archaeology.

"Anyway...I'll allow Henry to show you to her room...I'd best go back and make sure your father hasn't managed to burn the kitchen down by just stirring some batter," she said and walked back into the kitchen as Mutt walked to the stairs.

"So they actually call you by a proper name in here?" Daniel sounded shocked as he followed Mutt up the stairs. Mutt didn't respond and instead he just glared at the steps in front of him. He wasn't going to argue with him when he knew Penelope would be able to hear him. Mutt slowly knocked on the door to her room;

"Come in," she replied softly and he opened the door wide and took in the sight of her. She was sat cross legged on the bed with her poodle skirt flowing out around her as she had her head over a book. When she sat up she smiled at Mutt;

"Hey," she greeted him and then she noted they weren't alone.

"I delivered your message...you owe me doll," he said as he glared at the letterman who returned his gaze ferociously.

"Don't call her doll. She is not your girl," he warned him. Penelope watched on in awe at the two men.

"Because you've treated her so well," Mutt pounced and the two men were nearly chest to chest. Penelope knew she had to do something before they ended up ripping each other's throats out and so she hastily climbed off the bed and walked over to them. She stood in between the tall men and placed a hand on either one of their chests and pushed them away from each other.

"I don't need you two fighting like this, okay?" she warned them.

"Anything for you Penelope," Daniel beamed down at her. Mutt watched her reaction to him and he could help but feel slightly cocky as he saw her just blatantly look back at him with no reaction. Normally she would have gone on about how sweet it was that she he would treat her like he was doing. But now he saw no emotion from her as she trained her blue eyes onto him and raised a brow, awaiting an answer.

"Fine," Mutt grunted and she managed to smile at him faintly as he walked to the other side of the room and began to comb his hair.

"How are you Penny? If I knew you were here honey I would have come sooner...I thought maybe you were just sick today," Daniel began bombarding her with questions as his hands gripped the side of her arms and he drew her body closer to his. She looked almost terrified by his sudden advances and Daniel could tell he was making her anxious and so he instantly dropped his hold of her.

"Has Mutt told you what happened?" she asked him and he nodded.

"I know...it must be so hard on you," he said. "But I'm here now Penelope...I won't let anything happen to you. You can come stay with me," he instructed her but Penelope looked over to Mutt who was flicking his switchblade arrogantly and not paying any attention to the couple. Even though he was a mute presence he wasn't leaving her with the preppy. Not after the display he had seen earlier from him.

"I...well...Daniel, right?" Penelope checked and Mutt chuckled a little at hearing her have to check his name was right.

"Got a problem nosebleed?" Daniel's temper flared as his teeth gritted together.

"No...do go on," Mutt said as he continued grinning at the floor.

"Yes Penelope," Daniel said

"I...I don't know who you are...and...I can't stay with someone I don't know...I need to learn how we were before I can trust you...do you understand?" Penelope asked him and he looked as though he was about to go and either cry or rip someone's head off. Mutt presumed the latter and he also presumed he would probably be the target.

"So you would rather stay here with this greaser?" he sounded disgusted at his girlfriend's poor choice as he glared over at Mutt.

"I would rather stay with the Joneses because they are the ones I have come to know the most...Mrs Jones has been very kind to me and Dr Jones is my professor apparently...I feel comfortable staying with someone who I know," she admitted to him. She left out Mutt's name, sensing she could probably anger her boyfriend if she mentioned him as a reason to stay with the Joneses.

"But I would be kind to you Penelope...look...let's talk...I'll take you out for dinner and I can tell you what you were like...and what your father was like too. Okay?" he asked her and Penelope nodded in agreement.

"I just need to go and tell Mrs Jones and then we can go," she said as she walked out the room and Mutt and Daniel followed her. The two boys waited in the living room whilst Penelope walked into the kitchen.

"I'm warning you now nosebleed. I am not happy with the idea of her wanting to stay here and as soon as I can I am taking her back to mine. Got me?" Daniel snapped and Mutt grinned;

"Hit a nerve Cook?" he muttered back. "Ever thought that she may not want you now?"

"No. Because she is mine regardless of anything," he pointed a finger at Mutt. "And she would never touch a dirty greaser like you so don't you dare even try anything with her."

"You ready?" Penelope suddenly asked as she looked at Daniel who instantly turned on his charm again. _I could swear this guy is bi-polar_ Mutt thought as he placed a hand on Penelope's back and basically steered her from the house. Mutt watched as he was a perfect gentleman and opened her car door for her and made sure she was alright before he took her. Mutt presumed they would go to Millie's diner. It tended to be where all college kids went.

"Mutt!" Marion called her son into the kitchen. "Go and follow her."

"Why?" Mutt asked bewildered.

"Because her life is in danger Henry...he won't be able to protect her if something goes wrong," his father said back to him.

"It's Mutt. Not Henry. And fine...but I need some money for food," he said.

"We have food here," Marion told him and he rolled his eyes.

"If I am off to a diner than it has to at least look like I am there to eat and not spy," Mutt complained and Marion nudged Indy who dug into his wallet.

...

"You are extremely intelligent as well, did I mention that?" Daniel asked as he sat on a chair opposite Penelope who was chewing her straw which contained a banana milkshake.

"Several times," she smiled forcefully. Everything about him was boring her and he chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. He had seen the greaser walk into the diner and take a seat at the bar as he chewed on a burger and watched the couple. Daniel wanted to nothing better than to walk over there and knock his block off. Conversation with Penelope was hard. She wasn't who she used to be and Daniel was desperate to get her back.

"You haven't drank your milkshake," he observed.

"I...I don't like it," she admitted and his face crinkled up.

"Banana was your favourite," he told her.

"Oh," she whispered and then Daniel smiled over her shoulder and the next thing she knew there were about five other males walking over to their table and pulling up chairs.

"Hey Penelope," one said and Penelope looked at him;

"Do I know you?" she asked and he looked over at Daniel who shrugged and folded his arms as he observed his girlfriend

"No kidding about this amnesia thing," he laughed once as Daniel nodded and they all burst into laughter. Apart from Penelope. Mutt was doing everything he could not to go and take Penelope out of there as he watched how she sat there and fidgeted as the men probed questions to her and how her so called boyfriend just sat there and let them joke about what she had. If he wasn't a greaser he would have gone and started a fight quite easily. Instead he jumped off from his stool and stormed to the outside of the diner.

"I'll be back in a minute," Penelope said when she saw him whizz past their table. Daniel began to stand with her but she looked back at him.

"I said I'll be a minute. I need to ask him something," she said but Daniel still remained critical.

"If you're not back in a minute I'll come out," he warned her and so Penelope made haste and left quickly.

"Mutt!" she called him and saw he was stood near his cycle in the setting sun.

"Having fun in there babe?" he asked as she hugged her cream coloured cardigan closer to her

"Not really," she said. "Daniel is a bit...well..."

"Full on? Preppy?" Mutt guessed for her.

"A jerk," she said instead and Mutt burst out laughing. He soon stopped though when he saw who was stood about sixty metres away. The ones who had been in his home last night. Mutt slowly leaned down to Penelope's ear;

"Those guys from last night? Well they're behind you doll," he said and she became rigid.

"What is he doing?" a male asked Daniel as they sat there and looked through the glass and watched as Mutt leaned into Penelope. Instantly Daniel became enraged that he would go so close to his girl and he jumped up and with his crew behind him he left the diner.

"What do we do?" Penelope looked at Mutt who saw Daniel making a move and the other two guys moving down the sidewalk too.

"Do you mind if I hit your boyfriend baby?" he asked her and she narrowed her eyes as she looked up in astonished confusion at him;

"What? Why?" she wondered what he had to do with the men.

"Greaser! Stay away from her. Got me!" Daniel yelled as he walked up to Mutt. Before he could come anywhere near him Mutt pushed Penelope behind him and then punched Daniel straight in the jaw. One of the men in Daniel's posse punched Mutt again as Daniel straightened out. Penelope grasped onto Mutt's arm as she saw the men approach closer, but, she didn't notice the six or seven other greasers who had moved from their bikes to defend Mutt. But before she knew it all hell had broken loose on the pavement. She shrieked as she felt someone grasp her round the waist and lead her out from the fight until she could finally see something but bodies.

"Come on," Mutt urged her as he grasped her hand and they both simultaneously climbed onto the bike.

"Penelope! Come back here right now!" a voice yelled at her and pointed at the pavement as he saw his girl wrap her arm around a greasers waist as he moved his bike backwards from where it was parked.

"Penelope Rose Lyons! Get here now!" he roared at her but Penelope just watched as Mutt whisked down the road and past the two men who were still trying to get through the brawl.

"That felt good!" Mutt called back to her and she chuckled at him.

...

Yes the brawl was an idea from the KoTCS but I love that scene! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

"You're going to have stop saving my life like that," Penelope smiled vaguely as Mutt stopped his bike and allowed her to climb off before him. She stood before him and he just looked her up and down. Penelope Rose Lyons had changed. The quiet preppy he had once known was no longer her; instead she stood here and was smiling at a greaser and being chased about by a group of men who were after her. It was safe to say that she had changed a great deal from the girl who hung onto her boyfriend's arm and waited for him to shower her with compliments.

"Well...you need to stop getting into trouble," he told her as he remained sat on his bike with his hands on his hips as she looked down onto the concrete and shrugged to herself;

"I would but I don't how not to...why were you there Mutt?" she asked.

"At the diner? In case anything bad happened and it was lucky I was...he wouldn't have been able to look after you," Mutt scoffed thinking about what would have happened if Daniel was the only one there to defend her. _She probably wouldn't be here now_ Mutt thought to himself and Penelope turned pale white as she looked over Mutt's shoulder. Mutt followed her gaze and then groaned to himself as he saw them pull into his driveway.

"Go inside Penelope. I can handle this," Mutt instructed her as he climbed from his bike and allowed his hand to roam in his pocket to make sure that he had his trusty blade on him as the car finally stopped.

"I'm not leaving you out here," Penelope responded forcefully and Mutt looked down onto her. Penelope began to wonder where Mr and Mrs Jones were at that moment in time, surely they would be able to break all of this up with a few words of wisdom to their son and the four other teens who were emerging from the blue convertible.

"Doll...just go in there...for me," Mutt begged her as the preppies advanced along the drive to Mutt and Penelope.

"Penelope get in the car, right now!" Daniel demanded of her as he stood a few metres away from the pair of them with the three other preppies in tow behind him. Penelope looked at Daniel and shook her head timidly.

"No...don't do this Daniel," she half warned and half pleaded with him not to make her life any more difficult than it had to be. Daniel laughed once in disbelief as he turned red with anger and pushed his blonde hair back from his face as his eyes narrowed dangerously at Penelope.

"Get in the car Penelope, or do I have to make you?" he warned her.

"Look preppy...she doesn't want to go with you. So why don't you just back off and stop pushing her?" Mutt suggested to him.

"Is he the reason you're not coming?" Daniel demanded from her and this time it was Penelope's turn to allow her cheeks to flush red with anger.

"I have known him for twenty four hours! He has been a lot kinder to me than you have. How dare you imply that," Penelope snapped heavily at him and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Then get in the car Penelope. I treat you nice and you are my girl," he hollered at her as he pointed a slim finger at her and then back to his car.

"I am not a possession!" Penelope retorted. "You cannot tell me what to do...I don't even know you," her arms flapped to the side in exasperation as Daniel felt as though he had had the last straw with her. Quickly he advanced towards her, closing the existing gap between them and he grasped onto her wrist tightly as he began dragging her back to the car.

"Hold up," Mutt muttered and he grasped back onto Penelope's other wrist and drew her sharply from Daniel's hold of her. She stumbled slightly as Mutt placed his hands onto her waist and steadied her as she held onto his upper arms which she found to be surprisingly muscular.

"What do you think you're doing greaser?" Daniel placed his hands onto his hips as he saw him with his hands on Penelope.

"She said she doesn't want to go," Mutt barked. "So just leave her alone."

"She isn't in the right frame of mind to know what she wants," Daniel retorted and Penelope snorted loudly once.

"I am here! I told you I don't want to go with you," she said as Mutt's grasp on her waist increased slightly as she looked to the side to face Daniel who was smiling and chuckling in disbelief. He threw his head over his shoulder and nodded at the other preppies who began walking towards them. Mutt withdrew his hands from Penelope and pushed her behind his body as she held onto his arm. Suddenly out of nowhere Mutt delivered the first punch straight across Daniel's jaw. His eyes looked up to Mutt's and they flashed with anger as he drew back his fist and punched Mutt firstly in the gut and then across the face. The greaser doubled over in pain as Penelope let go of him and bent down to him.

"Mutt? Mutt...you okay?" she asked as she placed one hand on his stomach and the other on his back as he tried to stand up straight whilst he was coughing and spluttering.

"Mutt? So you call him by his nickname now huh?" Daniel asked her. "Now come on Penelope," he demanded as he grasped onto her wrist and this time he did manage to pull her from Mutt. As Penelope struggled against his hold she looked back at Mutt who was swearing viciously as he tried to avoid punches from the other preppies.

"Get off me!" she snapped as she twisted and pulled her arm against Daniel. As he stood next to his car he grabbed hold of her other wrist and drew her closer to his body as she squirmed.

"Stop this Penelope!" he demanded. "You are mine! You will not behave like this!"

"I am no one's! Especially not yours," she hissed as he pushed her body against his car.

"You can't break up with me. Understand?" he demanded from her as she looked back at Mutt.

"Understand?" he demanded from her again and grasped her chin in his fingers and made her look him in the eye. Suddenly Penelope knew what she was going to do. She knew it was rude but she couldn't care less at that moment in time as she hawked back the saliva in her mouth and spat at Daniel. At first he did nothing apart from stand there and so Penelope took that as her invitation to get out from his grasp and run back over to Mutt who was on the floor and being kicked heavily in the stomach as the preppies laughed. She fell to the floor behind Mutt as the preppies stopped their kicking and looked back at Daniel, not knowing what to do. Penelope bent the top half of her body over Mutt as she examined his face and her hand stroked his cheek as his lids looked partly shut.

"Mutt? Mutt...can you hear me?" she panicked at first but then she felt him reach out for her free hand and squeeze it as she looked back up at the preppies with pure anger in her eyes at what they had done to him.

"Go away!" she demanded. "Daniel just go away! Leave me alone...I don't want you!" she yelled as she looked over at Daniel who was stood to the side with his arms folded as he looked down at the useless greaser and the dumb preppy who was nearly crying over him.

"You're not worth it Penelope. But know this...you have just ruined your place in the hierarchy...he will never look after you like I did...you're just a whore to him," he said and he began walking away with the other following after him.

"And you're just a pompous arsehole!" she yelled back to him as he began driving off. Mutt chuckled on the ground as he tried to open his eyes further.

"Very good insult babe," he muttered and Penelope began to sob as she allowed her forehead to rest on Mutt's as he kept hold of her hand and allowed her to rest her other hand on his neck as he felt her tears fall onto his cheek and then roll down the side of his face.

"I'm sorry Mutt...so sorry..." she cried as Mutt raised a hand and laid it onto her cheek and with his thumb he brushed away her tears.

"It's not your fault he is a psycho doll...none of this is your fault...I'm sorry...I couldn't..." Mutt didn't say anything more but because Penelope had heard what he had started to say she needed to let him finish it;

"Why are you sorry?" she whispered.

"Because I didn't protect you...normally I'm not this weak," he said and Penelope shook her head slowly.

"None of this is your fault. It was three against one Mutt...you're not weak...you're the toughest guy I know," she said and Mutt couldn't help but laugh slightly;

"That's not saying much baby...you don't know many people," he said and she laughed lightly with him as her breath tickled his cheek. Suddenly she sat up and pushed her hair from her face;

"Do you think you can stand up?" she asked and she looked over at the Joneses household. She couldn't believe that they hadn't heard any of the fight going on outside, but, her main priority was to get Mutt off the floor.

"Maybe...maybe not..." Mutt said and he began panting as he pushed on his elbows to sit up. Penelope saw he his lip was bleeding and he looked like he was going to have a black eye. She bent down on her knees and wrapped a small, fragile arm around his waist as she helped to heave him up from the ground and he flung an arm over her shoulder before she placed a hand on his stomach and they began to slowly walk over to the house. As Penelope tried to push the door open she found it was locked.

"Do you have your keys Mutt? I don't think your parents are in..." she mused.

"Pocket on the right," Mutt said but before he could lift his arm to the high pocket they were being raided as Penelope found the keys as she pressed on his chest and then she noted his knife was still on the floor.

"Just a minute," she said and allowed Mutt to stand by himself before she picked the knife up and flicked it down and put it into his pocket where the keys had occupied.

"Okay then," she said and fiddled with the door. Finally she managed to push it open and then ducked as Mutt draped an arm over her shoulders and she dragged most of his weight into the living room and deposited him on the sofa where he gasped in pain and rested a hand on his side.

"I'm going to get you some ice...and see if your parents are in," Penelope looked at Mutt who had his eyes trained on the coffee table as she nodded to herself and set off into the kitchen. Hurriedly she pulled the ice out and the noted a note on the fridge _Gone out for a while, back later, mom and dad_ it read. Penelope walked back into the living room with the ice in a tea towel;

"There's a note on the fridge. Your mom and dad have gone out for a while...didn't say where," she explained as she sat down next to Mutt and dabbed the ice onto his lip.

"Thanks," Mutt said as she held the ice in place for him.

"Anytime," she said. "Where else does it hurt...it could be bruised or worse...if it's worse I need to get a doctor," she said.

"Just my stomach," Mutt grumbled and Penelope turned red slightly but she knew what she had to do.

"You mind if I take a look?" she asked him and he took the ice from her hands on held it onto his fat lip.

"Be my guest babe," he said and she nodded before prising his leather jacket from his body and placing it over the back of the sofa before she stood in between Mutt's legs and began tugging at the bottom of his white top as it rolled upwards. She could clearly see red marks which would turn into bruising as she squatted down and gently rested a hand on his cool skin as she pushed into the mark.

"Sorry," she said when she heard him take a sharp intake of breath and she retracted her hand.

"It's fine," he assured her. "So what's the verdict doll?"

"I think you're just bruised...nothing feels broken and I think you would be in more pain when breathing..." she said and she pulled his t shirt back down before moving to perch herself on the edge of the sofa as she saw Mutt's cheek had began to puff up as he dropped the ice from his lip so he could speak.

"How did you get away from the jerk?" he asked her. "One minute you were there and the next you weren't."

"I...well...kind of...spat on his face," she said and Mutt laughed lightly so he didn't cause himself any pain and Penelope looked uncomfortable.

"You've changed babe, you know that? You're definitely not that little preppy girl anymore," he whistled lowly and she turned red and dared to look him in the eye as she enquired;

"Is that a good thing?"

Mutt did look her straight on in the eye as he nodded;

"Definitely a good thing I think"

"Mutt...if I...if I ever remember anything about my life...I...well...want you to know that I enjoy your company regardless," she said and he sighed loudly.

"Likewise doll...and what he said about you...you're certainly not a whore to me...you're much more Penny...I..." he said but before he could mutter another word the front door flung open and Indy and Marion walked in. The two of them looked dishevelled as Marion took in the sight of Mutt and she shrieked in horror as she sat on the edge of the sofa next to her son and placed a hand onto his cheek.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" she demanded from Mutt. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom...it's a long story...the men were at the diner," he began and Indiana nodded.

"We know. We've just been with them on a little drive with the others. They're not impressed," Indiana said and Mutt and Penelope just looked confused.

"But the note on the fridge was from you?" Penelope asked.

"It was a lie...they came for us...anyway, you're story first," Marion pushed the teens, anxious to know what had happened to her only child.

"So they came to the diner," Mutt began hastily but then had to clutch onto his side. Marion was about to react but Penelope moved first as she rested her hand on top of Mutt's and moved closer to him;

"You okay?" she asked and he nodded;

"You tell them," he told her and Marion just watched as Mutt laced his fingers through Penelope's in an absent minded fashion and then used his thumb to trace circles over her knuckle. Indy didn't notice the gesture but Marion could sense something was happening to her son.

"When we were at the diner we were stood outside and anyway the two men from last night were down the sidewalk...my boyfriend...well...ex boyfriend now... came outside and began shouting at Mutt only because he had leaned in to talk to me," Penelope paused for a second. "So to create a...well...type of distraction..." she found the right word, "Mutt punched Daniel and then everyone started shouting and fighting and we rushed off and came back here."

"But then when we got back Daniel came moments later...he basically...beat Mutt up and told me I had to go with him...but I said no and now...well...here we are," she shrugged and Marion looked at her son and Indiana did the same as he sat in the armchair opposite them.

"Oh darling...do you need a doctor? Where does it hurt?" Marion asked Mutt as she began cradling his face in her hands and he swatted her away after a moment and held tighter onto Penelope's hand.

"I'm fine mom. Just bruised...so what happened with you?" he changed the conversation.

"Well the three men who were at the college last night came round...they told us they wanted us to go with them and we didn't defy because they had guns," Indiana said "Anyway, they're working for a wealthy family from Britain called the Rushends."

"Who are they?" Penelope asked him.

"They specialise in finding treasures from digs and keeping them to themselves...so we drove around in their car for a while, kept them talking trying to find out what they want from you...and in the end they were going to keep me and Marion hostage until you got your memory back and found the map."

"But they don't know when I am going to remember anything," Penelope said and Indiana made a slicing gesture with his hand;

"Regardless. If you knew that we were held captive than you may have become rushed into regaining your memory. These people are desperate Miss Lyons...the five Americans are on strict orders to have the map sent out to England for the Rushends," Indy shook his head. "Anyway we managed to escape...and came back here...but...I don't know how long we can keep hiding out here."

"No. This is your home...I'll go with them I have to...and wait until I remember...you're not doing anything for me," Penelope spoke adamantly.

"If I have to keep you from them then I'll move out with you doll," Mutt was the first to react and her blue eyes found his as she once again shook her head;

"Absolutely not...I will just give them the map when I remember...surely it can't lead to anything too bad," Penelope tried to be optimistic but when she saw Marion look to Indy she knew that mood was about to change;

"The problem is...well...the map...we know what it leads to," Marion began and Mutt tried to sit up but found himself incapable of doing so.

"What?" he wheezed.

"The Fountain of All Knowledge," Indiana whispered. "It is basically self explanatory. It was built by the Ancient Romans and it is believed that one morning this fountain was empty and then the next it was full of water. No one knew who had done it and so many believed it to be the work of God...so because it was holy water no one dared to drink it. Except for one...he drank from the fountain and when doing so when he did he knew things no other man knew...he could do anything...he was invincible. Eventually it all became too much for him and he..."

"Killed himself," Penelope interjected as she remained staring at the floor in amazement as to what she was hearing. "I read about it this afternoon...in my father's book."

"It is true Miss Lyons. After what they had seen some others tried to copy the man but they found that nothing happened to them" Indy said.

"So what? It only works on certain people?" Mutt asked and Indiana shook his head.

"It only works if you drink from a certain cup...the cup of Christ," Indiana said and Marion looked at him along with Mutt.

"You said that it was destroyed," Marion said. "In the canyon."

"I thought it was...but from the way the Rushends mob was talking they have it...now they just need the fountain which was buried years ago in Rome and the map leads them to it which would mean...well...world domination I guess," Indy said.

"Excuse me Dr Jones...but the Cup of Christ? I read about it earlier and you...actually found it? Forgive me, but I thought you were a professor," she didn't want to offend him and Indiana flashed his famous smirk at her.

"I'm a field man too. I teach and look for artefacts...although I gave that up after the last adventure," Indiana said and Mutt looked at Penelope;

"When I first met him I was confused," he agreed with her and she raised a brow.

"I thought he was your dad?" she asked and Mutt looked back from her and to Indiana

"I only met him last year babe...long story...I'll tell you one day if you stick around long enough," he promised her and then looked at his dad. "So what do we do?"

"Well they can't get the map...if they do then it's over...the power would be incredible...so...we make sure they don't get the map. If Miss Lyons doesn't mind I shall go to her father's home again tomorrow and have another look for it," Indiana raised a brow and Penelope shook her head, saying she didn't care. "We don't let them get it. I am afraid Miss Lyons that until we find it then you're to stay with us."

...

Mutt walked up the stairs cautiously on that Thursday night as he carried two glasses of water. One was for himself and the other he was going to give to Penelope as he stopped in front of the guest room. He knocked lightly, trying not to spill the water that was in his hand but he received no reply. He could see the door was opened slightly and so he pushed it open all the way as he stepped into the room and saw her. He grinned to himself as he set both glasses of water down and looked over to her. She had her blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail as she laid on her front with her head resting on an archaeology book, her hair was wet as she had just showered but Mutt noted she wasn't even wearing a proper nightgown. Instead she wore some linen shorts and a largely oversized top which looked a lot like his. Surely she had her own clothes. Mutt knew if she stayed like that for the rest of the night then she would get neck ache and so he nudged her slightly on the shoulder and she grumbled slightly.

"Hm," she mumbled and slowly opened an eye as she pushed herself up. "What?"

"You're wearing my top," Mutt said with a grin and Penelope knelt on the bed and tightened her pony tail as she looked down at the grey top.

"I forgot my pyjamas...and I didn't want to ask your mom...all my clothes look too good to sleep in...and this was here..." she yawned and Mutt chuckled.

"And you didn't mind crumpling my top?" he raised a brow.

"I'll take it off if you want?" she asked him and he shook his head;

"No...it's fine...anyway...I brought you a drink up. Your neck would have hurt sleeping like you were on a book" he said.

"Thank you...is everyone asleep?" Penelope asked as she peeled her covers back and fluffed up the pillows.

"Mom and dad are downstairs talking...well...arguing..." Mutt grumbled as he shut her book and placed it on the bedside table.

"I'm sorry," Penelope simply said and he shrugged;

"Not your fault this is happening...anyway...I'll see you in the morning," Mutt picked his glass up and walked for the door to her room.

"Wait," Penelope said and she grasped onto his arm. He turned to face her with a raised brow and she let go of him.

"Thank you Mutt...for everything," she said and kissed him on the cheek boldly as Mutt just looked back at her and nodded once.

"It's fine...really..." he said and they stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"Well...I'm off to sleep," Mutt finally said and Penelope nodded hastily and crossed her arms as he walked into the hallway;

"Sure...okay...night Mutt," she said and closed her door as he walked down the hallway;

"Sweet dreams Penelope."

...

Okay! I don't know if anyone is reading this but I enjoy writing it so will keep posting more to it. Thank you if you put me on Story Alert and Favourite Story and all that jazz! But please leave me a review!


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you can handle going back to college? No one is making you Penelope...you really don't have to go," Marion told the girl as she placed a plate which contained a waffle on it onto the table in front of Penelope and she looked into the young girls eyes as she nodded.

"I can't hide here all the time...and it might be a little safer at the college," she told Marion who just pursed her lips but her husband who was sat opposite Penelope did nod in agreement with what the teen had just said.

"Think about it Marion. She will be safer surrounded by a load of college students and there will be Henry as well," Indiana said and Marion raised a brow as Indy drank his coffee. She placed a hand on her hip and grasped the chair in front of her with the other free hand as she looked at her husband.

"So where will you be today?" she asked him.

"I'm off to look with the map at Miss Lyons house...and you're coming with me. I'm not leaving you alone here in case they come back," Indiana said.

"Am I now?" Marion asked as she picked up her tea towel and began to dry the pots which were resting on the draining board.

"Yes. You are. No one is to be alone as long as this map is missing..." Indiana said and Penelope just sighed loudly in annoyance with herself. She was fed up of constantly having to look over her shoulder in worry of someone coming for her. She was fed up that she didn't know where the map was because if she did then she could have saved everyone a lot of time and effort for and she would be able to stop dragging the Joneses into this mess. Apparently she had been told Indiana was some form of adventurer and could handle the danger but she didn't know how much of it he could handle and she didn't want to presume anything, she was-after all-just a house guest.

"Dr Jones...if we find the map, then what happens?" she asked Indiana.

"We need to get the Cup of Christ from the Rushends...without that then there is no chance of being able to drink the fountain's power," Indiana told her and she nodded at him as she nibbled on a small bit of the waffle she was eating.

"You mean destroy it?" Marion turned around as she dried a glass in her hands.

"I mean...either that or take it to Area 51...let the government deal with it. He wouldn't find it there anyway," Indiana shrugged as he checked his watch on his wrist.

"The Rushends...who are they?" Penelope continued to probe the Dr with questions but she figured it was better to do that then to grope around in the dark in search of a light switch to illuminate what was happening.

"Brothers...one is twenty five and the other is twenty two...very young but their father taught them all they know about finding artefacts. Not a force to be messed with and luckily –up until now-I haven't had to deal with them," Indiana sounded depressed about seeing them and Penelope could pick up on his pessimistic attitude easily as could Marion who just groaned under her breath at the thought of her husband having to go on another adventure.

"Why don't we just go and take the Cup now? I mean I don't know where the map is...and that is the one item they definitely are in need of," Penelope suggested and Indiana looked at Marion who just shook her head;

"You promised me Indiana Jones! No more adventures!" she snapped at him and Penelope instantly turned timid and lowered her gaze onto her waffle as Indiana stood up and placed his coffee cup into the washing up bowl.

"She has a point Marion..." he muttered and she smacked him on the back with the tea towel.

"Why is it I should learn never to believe your promises?" she groaned at him.

"I'll go...I don't want to drag anyone into this..." Penelope said as she looked at the Joneses who instantly both began to shake their heads at her;

"Absolutely not."

"This is too dangerous for you to deal with alone."

"Don't worry sweetie...we're here for you."

"They are dangerous people."

Indiana and Marion spoke to her as she walked over to the sink and washed her plate and cutlery before smiling at them;

"Thank you...for everything," she said and Marion placed a hand on her shoulder and Indiana just smiled vaguely.

"Do you want me to take you to college on the way to your house or Junior can take you?" Indiana suggested and Penelope bit her lip intently as she thought about it.

"I don't want to attract attention to myself..." she simply stated and Indiana nodded as he reached for his car keys.

"We'll take you," he said to her and she nodded in thanks;

"Is Mutt coming to college today?" Penelope asked. He was only beaten the previous evening and she hadn't seen him since he walked into her room and she was half asleep so didn't remember much. Apart from kissing him on the cheek. She remembered that clear as day.

"I woke him this morning and he said he was fine. It's lucky you two have the same class...and that your ex isn't in it," Indiana pursed his lips and Marion's face turned into one of thundering anger at hearing of the boy who beat her son.

"Yes...lucky...I'll go get my books then," she said and took off for the stairs. It was ridiculous but she felt half responsible for Mutt being beaten last night. What had she ever seen in Daniel before? Was she really that type of girl who went out with someone just because they were popular? She never thought she was...but she didn't know who she was. She just knew that she was the one dragging the Joneses into the mess her father had left her and it wasn't fair. They had nothing to do with this. They just had the unfortunate coincidence of finding her on the sidewalk. When she walked into her room she began searching for the books which Indiana had told her she would be in need of for college. As she scanned through her rows of books on the bedside table she managed to knock one off onto the floor which was written by her father. She wondered if by reading it, she could manage to find a connection to her father. As she bent down to pick it up she noticed something which caught her eye. Her book had fallen onto a page which looked like it didn't belong there as the page was yellow and the book was completely white. Penelope stood up straight and began to look at the page and then she traced her finger over the red line and her eyes instantly shut.

"_Penelope..." her father called out and Penelope moved down the stairs and into the hallway where people were knocking on the door._

"_Dad...don't you want to answer the door?" she asked him with a small smile on her face as she moved to the door. The next thing which she felt was her father grasping onto her arm and pulling her away from the door and back into the living room which was on the left._

"_Dad...what is it?" she asked him as he peered through the shut curtains and ran his hands over his balding head as he looked back to his daughter who had a concerned expression on her face as she looked at her father, wondering what was happening that made him yell at her to not answer the door._

"_Penny...I need to tell you something and we don't have much time," her father said and he grasped her upper arms as he looked sternly into her face. Penny chuckled nervously as her smile faltered on her face;_

"_Dad you're scaring me," Penny began to worry and the smile fell down from her face and her father pressed his lips to her forehead._

"_It's okay Penny...they're after something...a map...and I can't give them it Pen...I just can't," he told her and she shook his head in disbelief;_

"_The map you've been working on?" she asked him and he clicked his fingers and nodded once as the banging became louder;_

"_Dr Lyons! Open the door!" _

"_What do they want it for? What's going to happen?" Penelope began to worry as she looked back at her dad;_

"_I have no time to explain...they want it to find the Fountain of All Knowledge," he simply stated and Penelope placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp._

"_You said no one can have it though dad...the power of it..." she didn't know what to say in return to the old man and he nodded hastily as the banging caused them both to jump out of their skins. _

"_They can't but I have hid it...I hid it in a book which means a lot to me...they can't have it Penny...promise me you won't tell them where it is," he said and Penelope began to cry slightly._

"_Where it is dad? What book?" she asked him and he smiled at her sadly and caressed her cheek;_

"_You will find out in time. At this moment you can't know," his father said and they both looked at the door which was beginning to move._

"_Open the door Dr Lyons or we do this the difficult way!" another voice yelled._

"_Go hide upstairs Penelope...go now..." he commanded his daughter and he kissed her on the cheek and she began to look like she was hyperventilating as she shook her head and held onto her dad's hand tightly._

"_I'm not leaving you," she said as her dad dragged her to the staircase and held her closely for a moment._

"_Go honey...now...do it Penny," her father commanded and he pushed her up the first step as she turned around and looked at him._

"_Daddy..." she sobbed as he blocked her from coming back down the stairs. _

"_Please Pen...when this is over...if I am not here...go to Dr Jones," he told her and she looked puzzled for a moment and her father saw her look and nodded to confirm what he had told her. As her father continued backing her up the stairs the door finally opened. Penelope ducked down and held onto the banister in the upstairs hallway as her father began to walk back down the stairs. _

"_Where is it Dr Lyons?" an American accent asked Geoff as he finally reached the bottom of the steps. Penelope remained hidden in the shadows as she watched on as the three men surrounded her father and began trashing her house. _

"_I don't know what you mean," her father chuckled like a complete fool lying. The tall blonde man who looked like he was in charge pulled a gun out from under his suit jacket and began stroking the tip of it as his eyes looked threateningly dangerous at Geoff. _

"_Dr Lyons...don't play stupid with us. You're a smart man with a good life...and a beautiful daughter by the looks of it," the man said as another American showed him a photograph he had pulled off from the cabinet in the hallway. _

"_What are you getting at?" Geoff narrowed his eyes and the man chuckled a little as he looked at the other two behind him._

"_What are we getting at boys?" he asked and they laughed along with the leader. "The map Dr Lyons. Now." He are running a tight schedule."_

"_I'm not telling you," Dr Lyons spoke through gritted teeth. "And I never will tell you."_

"_Ah. Your loss," the blonde said and he raised his gun and pointed it at Geoff's head before a loud bang went off in the house. _

"_No!" Penelope yelled as she stood up and looked over the banister to the sight of her father falling to the floor, his body limp and a pool of blood flowing from his forehead. _

"_Up there!" a man with black hair pointed at Penelope and she knew she had to get out of there. Quickly, she ran into her own bedroom and closed the door behind her as the noise of feet on stairs came up from behind her and she tried to look through her tear stained eyes as she ran over to her window and threw it open. _

"_And where do you think you're going?" A voice asked her and before she could even climb out from the window, arms were going around her waist and dragging her back into the room as she screamed and struggled. _

"_You must be Miss Lyons. Pleased to meet your acquaintance...I'm sorry you had to see daddy dearest being shot...but he didn't comply. Now, I expect you to be different because I don't fancy killing such a pretty creature" he said and he pressed his lips to her neck as he dragged her over to her door. _

"_I don't know where it is! I don't!" she yelled as he spun her around to face him and held her by her wrists. _

"_Don't lie darling", the blonde man in charge smiled at her and she gritted her teeth before raising her knee and kicking him where it hurts in between his legs. _

"_You bitch!" he yelled as he doubled over and Penelope managed to crawl from his grasp on her as she ran. But she wasn't fast enough, the next thing she knew was that he was the one who had hold of her on her ankle and she fell, managing to bang her head on the corner of her desk..._

"You alright babe?" a sudden voice asked and snapped Penelope out of her trance. She shut the book hastily and turned around and looked to the door, hiding the book behind her back as she twirled around. Mutt was leaning against the door as he was placing his leather gloves onto his hands whilst juggling his grey hat he wore when riding his bike to keep his hair in place.

"Doll...I asked if you were alright?" Mutt asked and Penelope forced a smile onto her lips as she nodded convincingly at him;

"I'm fine," she promised him.

"Okay," Mutt didn't look convinced by her reaction to his question and he just pursed his lips at her and adjusted the collar to his leather jacket "anyway, my dad said he is ready to go now...I'm off on my bike but I'll meet you there. I'm your only friend in that place babe"

"Won't I murder your social status?" she asked him and he shrugged;

"Truth be told baby...I'm not that fussed...you're more important than any social status," he said and Penelope didn't know what to say in response to him. Instead she justsmiled at him.

"I'll be there in a moment," she said and Mutt could sense he was being dismissed and so he left her. Penelope turned around quickly and looked at the book with the map in and turned to the front page where she saw some writing; _To my beautiful daughter. This is daddy's first book...I wrote it for your mother. Know that I love you so much. Daddy._

Penelope had to hold back the tears as she stroked the personalised words and then placed the book in the pile of other books which she was to take to college that day. After that she knew what she had to do. She had what the Rushends wanted. No one had to get hurt anymore and she wasn't willing to let that happen. She was going to do this on her own. And as much as it killed her, she wasn't going to watch anyone else die like she had done her father.

...

"Alright babe?" Mutt asked Penelope when she climbed out of Indiana's car and saw him leaning against his motorbike and combing his hair which looked extremely tall on his head today as Penny walked over to him. She had said goodbye to Dr Jones and Marion and allowed them to go on a wild goose chase around her house in search of a map she was hiding in her book.

"Fine," she grumbled as she began walking side by side with Mutt along the path and up the college entrance where she was attracting stares from everyone as she walked down the corridor with a greaser;

"I heard they were sleeping together before this happened to her."

"Daniel said they're over. Said she was nothing but a cheap whore."

"They battered the greaser for sleeping with her...nothing else..."

"This amnesia thing is all a lie so that she can pretend she hates Daniel and then just sleep with the nosebleed."

"Thought she had better standards than sleeping with a greaser...she is just as common as they come."

"You okay?" Mutt asked her as they stood outside the classroom door. He looked down at her and saw she had a small tear in the corner of her eye and so he automatically raised his hand and wiped it from her face as she then looked up into his eyes.

"I didn't realise I was thought so little of," she muttered and Mutt opened the classroom door for archaeology and led her in. There was no one there yet and so Mutt led her to the back of the class and sat in the corner out of the way.

"It doesn't matter what anyone thinks about you. We know it is all a lie what they say...and I think nothing less of you doll," he told her and she suddenly reached out and grasped onto his hand as others began to walk into the class and filled in the empty seats.

"Thank you Mutt," she whispered but she couldn't hold eye contact with him as the class began to become larger and the people's voices began to pick up and some occasionally stared back to her and Mutt who were still holding hands under the table. Eventually class began but Penelope spent the whole lesson figuring how she could escape Mutt's watchful gaze. She told herself that giving them the map would keep the Joneses safe. They had threatened to take Indiana and Marion hostage and Penelope didn't want anything bad to happen to them and as long as she was there with the map then that could happen. And Mutt. He had been beaten by four preppies and if the Rushends were as bad as Indiana had said then worse things could happen and Penelope wouldn't be able to stand that. She liked Mutt. She liked him a lot ever since he had held her tight that night in the office. She loved how he often went protective around her when things were happening. She loved how he had refused to let Daniel take her and how he had defended her. How he had told her that she meant something to him and the way he smelt when she had kissed him on the cheek. The smell of grease and leather were constantly with him. Most of all, she loved how his hand felt on hers. And that was why she was going with them and giving them the map. To keep Mutt from any danger. When the lesson finally ended they waited until the end to move from the substitute teacher's lesson.

"I have to admit that I prefer my old man's lessons," Mutt chuckled and itched the back of his neck as Penelope nodded and continued staring ahead.

"I won't tell him that," Penelope managed to smile.

"Thanks Penny," Mutt nudged her and she smiled at him;

"Where's the bathroom?" she put her plan into action as Mutt sighed and turned around the other way. She did the same as they began to back track down the corridor.

"I'll wait for you here," Mutt said and he stood outside the ladies as Penelope went inside. Mutt stuffed his hands into his pockets before catching his reflection in a glass door and then messing with his hair.

Penelope made sure the bathroom was empty before she walked over to the frosted window next to the sinks and she pulled on the knob to open them. With a large heave she managed to make the creaking window open and she peered around outside. Luckily there wasn't anyone around outside or in the bathroom. With one look back at the bathroom door she wiped a tear from her eye and used her arms to heave her onto the sill and she grabbed her books from the sill and managed to jump down from the window after throwing her books onto the floor. With haste, she picked them up and ran over the grass and out of the college. She wandered around on the sidewalks for about two minutes, knowing that they would pick her up sooner or later. And true to her belief it was sooner.

"Miss Lyons," a voice said as a car pulled up along the sidewalk and began crawling alongside her as she kept on walking.

"I hear you want the map to the Fountain of All Knowledge?" she raised a brow and she saw it was the blonde man who was speaking. The one who had killed her father. It took her all her energy not to strangle him right then and there.

"That is correct Miss Lyons," he agreed and she suddenly stopped and turned to face him.

"I have it," she said and looked him in the eye and he raised a brow.

"Prove it," he said and Penelope opened the book to the page the map was on and held it up.

"Very good Miss Lyons...now just give us the map and we will leave you be," he held his hand out the window but Penelope shut the book and placed it on top of the pile as she shook her head.

"I want to come," she said.

"Why?" he raised a brow.

"Because my father discovered this map...he knew where the fountain was. I want to help find it," she lied. She wanted to go to find the cup and destroy it herself without anyone else getting hurt apart from her. And the only way she was going to get to Britain would be with them. The blonde man suddenly climbed out from the car and opened the back door for Penelope.

"In you get," he said and she did as he had asked. "More hungry for power than I thought."

He shut the door on her before climbing back into his passenger side and telling the man to drive again. As the car went down the road Penelope heard someone. It sounded like they were shouting her name and when she looked out the window in the back of the car and she saw Mutt. He was stood in the middle of the road and staring after the car as it drove away.

...

Mutt could tell something was wrong when she hadn't left the bathroom during the time he had sorted his hair. Everyone had gone back into class and Mutt knew she shouldn't be this long. He knocked on the bathroom door and pressed his ear to it;

"Penelope? You okay babe?" he asked her but received no reply. With one look over his shoulder he stepped into the girl's bathroom and made sure no one was around as he progressed further into the room. All the cubicle doors were open and there was no sign that there had been anyone in there or that there was a struggle as she hadn't screamed and nothing had happened to cause damage. Apart from the open window. Mutt rushed over to it and looked outside but he couldn't see her anywhere. She had to have gone though. He jumped out the window and ran across the grass, wondering which way he should go on the sidewalk. He turned right as it felt as though he should as he ran down the pavement, looking for a girl in a poodle skirt and blue blouse.

"Penelope!" he shouted as he ran. "Penelope!"

And then he saw her blonde hair climbing into the car. And there was a blonde man. The one who was after her. She was going with them willingly. But why? Why would she do that? Mutt began to run down the sidewalk again as the car began to drive off.

"Penelope! Penelope!" Mutt yelled and he knew he wasn't catching up with her. He stood in the middle of the road as he saw her faint outline look back at him.

"What you doing baby?" he worried about her, thinking of how to get her back.

...

Please do leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

"We told you that you were supposed to be watching her all day!" Indiana Jones raged into anger as soon as his son had told him that the Rushends mob had taken Penelope off somewhere. But voluntarily. She had let them do it voluntarily.

"I can't exactly walk into the ladies with her, can I pops? And she looked like she wanted to go! She didn't even put up a fight," Mutt exclaimed as he tried to wriggle out of this being his fault. No, it wasn't his fault. She had made her own choice on that matter and he couldn't stop her. It was like she had thought about how to escape his eyes with unique precision.

"Why would she want to go? She doesn't have the map on her…she doesn't even know where it is for goodness sake!" Indiana snapped to himself as he slammed a fist against the fridge in extreme annoyance. Marion was sat at the table with her fingers laced together as she rested her chin in her hands whilst Mutt remained pacing up and down the kitchen and then he clicked his fingers;

"This morning…she wasn't herself…she seemed distracted when I spoke to her and she was hiding something behind her back…I'm sure she was," Mutt tried to convince himself as he lived out the moment he had seen her in the guest room, as she stood and held something in her hands and then quickly hid it from him. He was positive that was what he had seen. At the time he wondered if she had been distracted because it was her time of the month, but the more he thought about it the more it had made sense.

"And you didn't think to tell us she was acting odd this morning?" Indiana groaned and Mutt just shrugged at his father;

"How was I supposed to know she was planning on running away? Why would she even do this?" Mutt was the one who managed to get angry this time as he hit the worktop of the kitchen with the palm of his hand. Why did he care so much? She was just another preppy at Marshall College who he had known for two days. But she wasn't just _another _preppy, was she? If she was then he wouldn't have taken a beaten from Daniels posse, he would have just let him take her. He wouldn't have allowed her to wear his leather jacket as much as he did, he wouldn't have made sure she was okay after hearing people speak about her as if she was nothing but a common prostitute, hell he wished he could have yelled at them for making her feel that way. No, the truth of the matter was that Mutt cared about this girl. He cared that she was vulnerable and alone in the world and he didn't want her to be like that. She wasn't a preppy to him anymore. She was Penelope Rose Lyons.

"She did this to make sure they didn't come for us," Marion choked out from her dry throat and the two men in her life just looked at her with raised brows.

"Why would she do that? We told her she was safe with us," Indiana didn't understand and Marion just rolled her eyes at him;

"She knew that with or without the map the Rushends were after her and that meant as long as she was with us she was putting us in danger…she turned herself over so that they would leave us alone," Marion moved a tear from her eye as she thought about what the girl had just done to make sure that her family were kept safe and it moved her so much. She was willing to risk her own life for a family she had known for just over two days.

"That stupidly brave girl," Mutt muttered as he insulted her and then complimented her in the same line.

"So do you think she has the map if she was hiding something? Us and the Rushends searched her house from top to bottom and there was nothing…it had to have been in her possession or the men wouldn't have come for Geoff," Indiana looked as though he was speaking to his family but the two of them knew that he was musing over it on his own.

"I think she had it," Mutt stated defiantly. "She was hiding something from me this morning and then…well it sounds daft…but walking through the corridors she was clutching onto this book really tightly…as in her knuckles were turning white and then in class…she was distracted…" Mutt put down his side of the story and Indiana just looked at Marion who was sat staring straight ahead in pondering worry.

"Regardless…they have her…Marion…what do we do?" Indiana asked his wife who snapped out of her trance and looked from Indy to her son and then back to the wall ahead of her.

"We can't leave her to do this alone…if she thinks she can take them on by herself…she'll get hurt Indy," Marion said.

"So we go after her?" Indiana asked.

"The hell we do!" Mutt spoke forcefully. "You don't think they took her to England, do you?"

"Depends. If she had the map then yes…but if she didn't then I don't know whether they would have taken her there or kept her here and bought time," Indiana didn't know where to go or what to do for the best.

"Well we get a photo of her and go to the airport…someone will have been bound to recognise her with a group of men…come on pops…you're an important man…you can get them to do this…" Mutt tried to persuade his father and Indiana just nodded.

"At least then we can identify whether she went on a plane or not," Indiana said and Marion quickly stood up and began walking out the kitchen and into the living room as the other followed her.

"Honey…what is it?" Indiana called as she began to walk up the stairs.

"We need a photo of her and there is one…when she was with her dad…" Marion shouted back, her voice muffled slightly by the distance. She eventually reappeared with the photo in her hand and she held it up to show Indy and Mutt. Before Indiana could take it from her hand, Mutt snatched it from her and folded it in half so that he could just see Penelope and then he placed it into his pocket in the leather jacket.

"I'll look after it," he mumbled as his parents went back upstairs and began to look around for what they would need to go and rescue Penelope Lyons.

….

"Scared of planes, huh?" the blonde asked Penelope as she clutched onto the armrest which was next to her until her knuckles turned white and the plane began to move down the runway. She continued staring straight ahead at the seat in front of her as she spoke slowly back to the blonde;

"It's none of your business."

The two men who had driven Penelope to the airport were met half an hour later by the other three and so in total there were five of them who had been sent with the task of retrieving the map. And now they had it. They had managed to get through security with extreme ease as they travelled in their own private plane which the Rushends had provided for them. It was luxurious; there was no denying it, with its cream large leather seats and a drinks cabinet at the front which was made up of the finest wood to be seen. There were two seats which were pushed up against the window and there were four rows of them. Luckily, Penelope had taken the window seat and the man who had murdered her own father was sat next to her. She wanted to do nothing more than pull the gun he was hiding out from his jacket and then just shoot him herself. Penelope had refused to give them the book which contained the map and so she just allowed it to sit on her lap as she noticed the blonde occasionally glance at it.

"Suit yourself," he muttered at Penelope as the plane began to hurtle down the runway until eventually Penelope could tell they wasn't on the land anymore.

"So tell me Miss Lyons…how did you find the map?" the blonde enquired whilst adjusting the tie around his collar.

"I regained my memory of that night," she said and finally she managed to give the blonde man eye contact as she glared at him forcefully with pure hatred for what he had done to her father and what he had taken away from her. He gulped slightly at her gaze and then removed the belt from his waist as he moved in his chair and suddenly began looking at his hands down his nose.

"Oh really?" he asked her.

"Yes…really…and I know what you caused," she said and his time he did lock eye contact with her as he smirked. Yes, he smirked. Penelope felt her blood boil and her heartbeat sped up at his slimy smirk.

"I am sorry Penelope darling…but I did give him a chance to tell me where it was and he didn't comply…but it's not like you can even remember him so I don't see why you're bothered," the man shrugged and Penelope began pounding fists against his arm;

"You murdered my father! You son of a bitch!" she roared as she continued hitting him as he struggled to grasp hold of her wrists. The book had fell from her lap and hit the floor as she raged out but she didn't care about that when her father's murderer was sat next to her. Finally, he managed to grasp onto her wrists as he stood up and basically straddled her on the seat she was sat on as she continued struggling against him as he pinned her wrists above her head.

"It's okay boys…Miss Lyons here isn't nearly as brave as she makes out, are you sweetheart?" he said as he looked from the other Americans and back to Penelope as he pressed his lips to her cheek and the crew went to sit back down.

"Now Miss Lyons…you're going to start to behave yourself, aren't you?" he narrowed his eyes at her as she grunted and tried to get his heavy body off of her.

"Get off me," she hissed and he bent down to her ear;

"You don't have the Joneses anymore Miss Lyons…we have the map…we could easily kill you just like we did your father, make no mistake. You're only alive so far so that the Rushend brothers can do what they want with you…now if you make life a little a more easier than I shall put in a good word for you," he said and his breath on her face made her want to hurl right then and there as she stopped struggling against him.

"Fine," she snapped at him so that he would get off of her.

"That's a good girl," he said as he kissed her forehead and finally began to climb off of her as she bent down to pick her up book which she placed back into her lap on her poodle skirt.

"You know, you and I are similar Penny," the man spoke as he ran a hand through his hair to sort himself out.

"We're nothing alike," she replied venomously to him and he chuckled deeply at hearing her.

"You'd think that. But we're both hungry for power…want more in this world than what could be offered to us…you made the right choice coming with us and leaving the Joneses…the map would have just ended up in a museum if you stayed with them," he scoffed and shook his head in worry of what could happen if she had stayed with them.

"Leave them alone….they're good and honest people," Penelope spat out at him and he shrugged and looked back at her.

"I could see you've grown close to them…even though you have no idea who they are…especially the son. He seems to have been the one to get you out of trouble whenever we came close," he said and Penelope turned warm when she heard him mention their son. Mutt. She wanted Mutt now. Oddly enough, she wanted him to be with her and hold her by his side and tell her she would be okay. But she only wanted that because she had no one else in the world that she could trust like Mutt. He had become a rock to her over the last few days and for that she would be grateful to him for eternity. She didn't know how he felt about her, she hoped he liked her. She knew he would be angry with her now. Angry that she left. But she wanted him to know that she did this for him. So he didn't have to be dragged into any of this mess and get hurt. She couldn't handle watching him get hurt like she did the previous night.

"Leave Mutt alone," she managed to whisper.

"Please tell me Mutt isn't his real name," the blonde laughed. "Oh my…" he suddenly said and he realised something;

"You've fallen for him," he said and Penelope didn't say anything in response to him as she just looked back down at the book in her lap.

"You truly have…oh this would be funny if it wasn't so ridiculous," he chuckled.

"How in the name of God is this funny?" Penelope asked with a raised brow as she dared to look at him again.

"Oh come on Penny…you have amnesia…he seems to be the knight in shining armour…well a greaser on a motorbike if we're being realistic…it's like some sort of soppy love story," he said.

"It's not a love story," she hissed at him.

"No. Very true…for one he's a greaser and you're a preppy," he said.

"That means nothing," Penelope said and she looked down but the man curled a finger under her chin and made her look back up at him as he arched one brow at her.

"So you gave yourself in for him?" he asked her.

"I gave myself in because it is my map," she lied. "Mutt has nothing to do with this now, so just leave him alone, got me?" she snapped and he raised his hands in surrender as he leant his head back against the leather;

"Whatever you say darling," he said, not believing her. Penelope ignored him and touched the book lightly as her head began to hurt her again;

_Mutt looked around the library in confusion. He had stepped into a library once, well technically rode into one, when he was escaping the Russians with his father. And now here he was. Stood in Marshall Colleges very own library as he looked around at the massive shelves of books. He had no idea where he wanted to be to go and get the archaeology books his father had sent him to fetch before he began class and so he began walking along the tiled floor as his boots made noises as he went. There was some college kids in the middle, sat around tables studying and some looked up as Mutt walked past them. A greaser in a college like this. Well there was a dying breed. Mutt ignored their stares as he continued to walk around the library in search of a book. Finally, he found the archaeology section and noticed a girl on top of some ladders as she reached over for a book. She was stretching as far as she could possibly go without taking both her feet off the wooden step. Mutt remained stood at the bottom as he watched her blonde hair sway as she stretched her hand further out for the book._

"_Oh come here you complete twit," she muttered under her breath and Mutt tried to retain his laughter as she finally used her fingers to prise the book from its hiding place. However, she didn't even have a very good grasp on it and as soon as half of its weight left the shelf it began tumbling to the ground. The girl groaned, knowing it was going to make the loudest bang possible as it hit the floor. Of course she had to choose out the four thousand page book. She closed her eyes and waited for the noise but after three seconds nothing happened. She prised her eyes open as she looked down onto the floor and she saw a boy, holding her book in his hand as he leant against an empty space in the shelf and smirked at her. She began to climb back down the steps until she got to the bottom and ran her hands over her poodle skirt and looked up at Mutt._

"_Thank you so much," she said, saving her from looks of wonder from the others in the library. _

"_Not a problem…Egyptology?" he raised a brow as he looked at the book before handing it back to her._

"_For my archaeology class…I haven't seen you around her before," she said and Mutt raised a brow;_

"_Would you notice a greaser like me, preppy?" he asked her and she turned red slightly at her cheeks. _

"_I think I would have…and you're not answering my question," she said and looked him back in the eye as he chuckled lightly._

"_I'm new…started today…also studying archaeology with Dr Jones," he said and the blonde smiled at him and nodded;_

"_Dr Jones is amazing, you'll love it," she assured him in a whisper so no one heard them as Mutt began to comb his hair. _

"_You think so, huh doll?" he mused. Everyone seemed to hold his father in high regard around here. It was maddening for Mutt to watch them all gush over him._

"_Yes…anyway…what books do you need…the coding system in here can get confusing and seeing as how you helped me I'll find them for you," she said and Mutt now did genuinely look confused._

"_Babe…you're a preppy," he stated quietly and she looked put out by him._

"_And you're a greaser," she responded. "However, I do prefer to be known by my proper name so you can call me Penelope and forget about the hierarchy for a moment."_

"_Fair enough baby…names Mutt. Mutt Williams," he said and she extended a hand and he shook it._

"_Now Mutt…what books do you need?" she asked and Mutt handed her the list. She made him hold her book as she scanned the shelves looking for the books on the paper he was after and she began to pile them into his arms as he lugged them around after her. Finally when she had finished, Mutt placed them all onto a table at the end of a row and handed her the book she wanted back. _

"_Thank you very much," she said as she took it and checked the clock._

"_I'd best be off…I have class soonm" she said and she looked at Mutt. "Thank you for catching my book," she smiled genuinely to him and he just grinned lazily;_

"_Cheers for finding them…might have taken me a week," he joked and she smiled as she began to walk backwards;_

"_I'll see you around Mutt," she said and then turned to walk the right way as she bowed her head and held her book by her side. All Mutt could do was stare after the preppy who he had met. _


	10. Chapter 10

"It would appear we are almost here Miss Lyons...now be a good girl and hand the book over to me," the blonde muttered as Penelope shook her head and held it closely in her hands.

"You don't tell me what to do," she snapped at him as he stood up and just looked down at the girl in pure frustration as the car slowed down and the sound of gravel crunching could be heard beneath the tyres. It was raining fast and heavy in England as Penelope just stared out of the window and looked up onto the large gothic mansion. She couldn't help but think it was like something she would read in a book, with the way it stood proudly and the clear but dark brick work. The windows were long and there was a large water fountain which stood in the driveway as the car swung around it and stopped just outside the entrance doors. The blonde man, who Penelope had discovered was called Leon, was annoyed with her. He was annoyed because bringing her to England wasn't involved in the plan. And he didn't want to know how the Rushends would react. The other Americans had hung back at the airport for a few hours to make sure that the Joneses didn't follow because, as time had told, you never could be too sure if they would be there or not.

"Now come along," Leon said as the door to his side of the vehicle opened and he grasped onto Penelope's free hand and pulled her along the seat and out of the car. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist as they dashed through the rain and past the butler who had opened the door into a large entrance hallway. Penelope finally managed to get from Leon's grip as she elbowed him off to the side and she looked around the tiled area. There was large rug on the floor in front of a fireplace which was burning profusely as portraits were illuminated by its lights. She had never seen anything as exquisite in her life as she peered around.

"Master Rushend shall see you in the study...although...he wasn't expecting female company," the butler said to Leon as he looked at Penelope who was still wearing the same poodle skirt and tight blouse which clung to her body as her blonde curls were slightly damp but not so that they had lost their bounce.

"Yes...well...we weren't expecting her either. She was adamant in coming," Leon said and Penelope felt weak under the men's gazes at her. She wished she hadn't done this. She felt so alone and hand no one to trust at that moment in time. All she had to do was find the cup and destroy it...that was the only thought which continued to run around her head as she followed the butler down the hallway. Leon remained a step behind her but Penelope could hear his footsteps pounding, letting her know that he was watching and that she had best not try anything funny.

"Enter," a voice spoke from the other side of a large wooden door and the butler did just that. The room was bathed in warmth from a large log fire which had two big windows either side of it where rain could be seen still falling. There was a large mahogany desk with a plush leather chair behind it and two smaller ones in front as the desk was cluttered. There were many paintings hung on the walls and bookshelves were filled to the brim with leather bound books. Penelope took in all the sights before she saw a young man who was sat behind the desk in the large chair with a drink in his hand as he swirled it lazily and watched as Leon pushed Penelope into the room.

"Leon...my old friend," he greeted the blonde as he stood up and outstretched a hand to him as he walked over and stood near the fireplace.

"And who have we here?" the man turned his gaze onto Penelope who just remained quiet and held her book closer to her waist. The man took in her appearance and couldn't help but think how different she looked compared to the girls in England. Poodle skirts were hardly a fashion trend in Britain but he gathered she was no British girl.

"This would be Dr Lyons' daughter," he said and the man held his hand out to Penelope who carefully took it as he grasped her fingers and pulled her closer to him as he slowly raised her fingers to his lips and spoke;

"I don't believe we have met Miss Lyons...Andrew Rushend," he said and Penelope cleared her throat;

"Penelope Lyons," she replied as his lips remained on her knuckle for a few seconds and his blue eyes gazed into hers. Andrew Rushend was the eldest of the two brothers, he had jet black hair which was sleeked back and he looked neat in a suit. He looked muscular but not as muscular as Mutt. Penelope chided herself for thinking about him again in such a moment where her life was on the line with a stranger.

"Charmed," Andrew said and he dropped Penelope's hand "take a seat Miss Lyons...you must be exhausted after such a long trip" he said and he walked backwards to a vacant chair and pulled it out for Penelope as she sat down with the book still in her possession. Andrew looked down at her blonde hair before he himself moved to sit behind his desk. Leon remained stood up near the fireplace as he leant an arm on the marble top to it and watched on as he poured himself a brandy.

"Now Miss Lyons, I think it is safe to say that we were not expecting you," Andrew clasped his hands together as he rested them on his desk and looked at the girl who was pouting like a child as her eyes remained firmly looking onto her lap. After a few seconds she dared to look up at him and she smirked. She had to play the part if she were to get anywhere near the cup.

"Well I have your map you see," she said as she crossed her legs and fiddled with her poodle skirt. "And I wasn't planning on just giving it to you."

"Oh?" he asked her and he couldn't help but smirk at the American teen's resistance. "And what did your father have to say about that?"

"Why don't you ask Leon?" she spat his name out like it was a bad taste on her lips and the blonde just rolled his eyes and looked at Andrew who had just a simple brow arched as he waited for an explanation as to what had happened.

"The good Dr wouldn't hand over the map and so I had to kill him...Miss Lyons here wouldn't come quietly...she tripped and gained amnesia," Leon grumbled as Andrew turned his raised eyebrow to Penelope;

"Is this so Miss Lyons?" he asked.

"Unfortunately yes...but I managed to find the map...and regain parts of my memory," she said and she managed to hold his eye contact.

"I'm sorry for your loss Miss Lyons...but...do tell me, why are you here?" he asked her and she giggled at him and ran a hand through her hair as Andrew watched her intently. She was drawing him in and that was what she wanted to do.

"I'm not giving you the map my father found and getting nothing in return...that would hardly seem fair," she told him boldly and Andrew chuckled at her braveness and he looked at her;

"Do you have any idea who I am, Miss Lyons?" he asked her and Penelope began to yawn lazily as she shook her head.

"You'll have to forgive me Mr Rushend as I do not...but you have your friend Leon to thank for that I can imagine," she referred to her amnesia as Leon remained scowling to the side.

"Indiana Jones knew what we were after," Leon said and Penelope began to feel her heat beaten at hearing Indiana's name and she instantly began to feel a little warmer. "The Jones boys found her when she first developed amnesia...they knew we were after the map."

"Well this is more fascinating than I previously thought...the Joneses know...do they know you have come here Miss Lyons? Or that you have the map?" Andrew asked and he recalled some tales of Indiana Jones which his father had told him of. He had never encountered Jones before but he said that he was good. And that took a lot of admitting coming from a man like Andrew's father.

"I don't think so. I never told them and they wasn't following us to the airport...I wouldn't worry about them...I was just a house guest," Penelope shrugged off but Leon had to make her life much more difficult as he shook his head and began to walk over to the desk where he set his glass onto the wood with a heavy thud;

"I disagree...Miss Lyons here seems to have developed a crush on the son...he was constantly with her and when I asked her on the plane she seemed to defend him," Leon said and he sat down. Penelope turned her glare onto Leon as she breathed heavily;

"I simply told you to leave the Joneses alone. They are good people who took me in...Mutt isn't involved in this. Like you said, he isn't hungry for power like I am," Penelope spoke and Andrew smiled at hearing her say these words.

"What an odd name Mutt is," he mused and Penelope shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. He was just the professor's son," she lied to him.

"Yes well...and you are sure the Joneses won't be bothering us?" he made sure with her as she shook her head defiantly.

"I am sure. They don't have the map to the fountain...all they know is that it is in Italy, Rome somewhere," Penelope told him honestly and that seemed to be enough for Andrew who looked at Leon.

"I thank you for your services my friend but I think me and Miss Lyons shall be okay from here," he dismissed him politely. Before Leon could mutter or splutter another word he was silenced with a look from Andrew and so began to take his leave with heavy footsteps as Penelope looked back at Andrew.

"Now Miss Lyons...what do you want from this?" he asked her as he leaned back in his chair and Penelope smiled.

"I want to drink from the fountain...I want power as much as you do," she fibbed again and Andrew couldn't help but laugh at her as he shook his head. Penelope raised a brow at him as she waited for an explanation to his antics as he slowed down laughing.

"Excuse me Miss Lyons...but you're a nineteen year old girl..." he wiped a tear away.

"Are you implying I am weaker than men? Because I will have you know that I managed to get away from the ones you sent quite easily that night...also I managed to escape the Joneses watchful eye so do not doubt me and regard me as weak," Penelope said although that was exactly how she felt at that moment in time as she sat in the office of a foreign house in a foreign country.

"I don't know what to say Miss Lyons..." he said and this time he managed to pull a straight face as Penelope uncrossed her legs.

"You say yes...because I am the one providing the map to the fountain. We both have an important part to play in this, wouldn't you say?" Penelope made him answer the question and he did so with a nod;

"I would say you are correct Miss Lyons...it's a shame your father couldn't be here to have done the same," he shook his head. He had read some of Dr Lyons books and he did find them truly fascinating in what the man had found. He knew about his life in depth. And that also meant he knew quite about the only living Lyons.

"Well...Leon saw to that," Penelope spoke bitterly.

"Yes...anyway Miss Lyons...before I make you a promise I would like to see the map," Andrew said but Penelope shook her head;

"Not before I see the cup," she replied. If she knew where it was then that could make it easier to find for when she needed to go and get it.

"You're forgetting this is my house Miss Lyons...luckily for you my brother is in Rome and not here...he would not take to kindly at being told what to do," Andrew explained the reason for his younger brother's absence as Penelope stood up and walked hastily over to the fireplace with the book in her hands and hanging over the flames as Andrew stood up with his palms resting on the surface on the wood.

"You wouldn't," he said and she grinned and raised a brow at him;

"Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do," she snapped back at him as he just continued to smile back at her and she crossed her ankles and looked at him;

"Now, where is the cup?" she asked.

"The map," he demanded and began to walk over to her. Once he was centimetres apart he looked onto her face which the flames shadows were flickering over as he remained staring into her eyes as his hand slowly caressed her cheek;

"Stop this Miss Lyons. You destroy that book then I destroy you. Do you understand me?" he asked her and Penelope sighed loudly as she swatted his hand off from her as she removed her hand from the fireplace and began to open the book as she stepped back from Andrew and searched for the yellow page, when she found it she didn't hand it over to him but instead she held it in her hands and showed it to him as he placed a finger on the page where he saw a cross on the map as he continued to look at it in awe.

"I don't believe it...really...me and my brother have been searching for this for ages," he said and Penelope snapped the book shut and held it back to her. Andrew had to move his hand quickly so that it didn't get caught in the snapping pages as Penelope walked back to the desk and perched herself on the edge of it and grasped her wrist in her other hand as she looked back at him.

"You've seen the map. Now the cup," she demanded from him and he chuckled but he walked to her as he extended his arm, indicating she should take it. She did so and his touch was enough to make her feel ill at what she was doing. She wanted Mutt. His touch was the only one which comforted her and she allowed.

"Now Miss Lyons...you should count yourself lucky that I am showing you this...the cup is guarded by my own personal men all the time...it is kept hidden and it top secret information...but I can foresee you being no problem," he smirked as he walked with her dangled on his arm. _You hope I won't be a problem_ she thought to herself.

...

"I know it's them," Mutt muttered when he saw the American's sat in a car on the side of a road as his father and mother walked quickly along to hail a cab as soon as they saw one free. They knew it was the Americans and so the plan was to get out of sight as quickly as possible. But with Mutt lagging behind that was difficult at that moment in time.

"Junior...get in," Indiana commanded his son who slid into the back seat next to his mother before his father gave instructions for the cab driver to just travel around the streets and make sure they lost the Americans. Back in America they had managed to find a man who worked on security who had told them that Penelope had passed through in a hush with a blonde man holding onto her tightly as to make sure she didn't go anywhere. He had also said he thought it was odd because she had no cases but only clutched one single book to her side. That was enough for the Joneses.

"Shouldn't we be going to get her?" Mutt asked but he received no reply. His dad was mainly interested in making sure the Rushends didn't find the fountain. Mutt, on the other hand, couldn't have cared less about it. He had been on edge ever since they had been on the plane and knew she was in England. He couldn't sit still and every half an hour he was making an excuse up to go and use the bathroom just so that he could move and not fidget. His bruises ached occasionally and when he had joked about scaring the Rushends off with his black eye his mother had shrieked in horror that he was to do no such thing. Mutt just laughed the woman off with a slight chuckle.

"Are they still following us?" Indiana turned around in his seat and then saw the car before groaning and tilting his hat.

"Look. I know this is none of my business...but what exactly are you running from?" the cab driver asked and the Joneses looked at each other.

"You're right," Indiana said. "It's none of your business. Just turn this corner then we will get out," Indiana said and the cab driver just shook his head, not wanting to get into argument with the American. As soon as he stopped the cab the Joneses hurtled out and found themselves straight in the middle of a crowded street.

"What now?" Marion hissed to her husband who just continued walking briskly ahead as he began to hear the noises of pips from cars.

"We blend in," he said and took of his hat and held it in his hands as Marion removed her scarf and jumped a little when she heard the thunder in the sky. Mutt looked up and saw the first drop of rain fall and then he made the mistake of looking behind him. The gang saw Mutt and his defiant leather jacket with extraordinary ease and then they were running.

"Blending time might be over!" Mutt yelled and he ran past his mother and father. They looked back and saw he was right and began to follow their son as people shouted at them for bumping into them and dropping shopping.

"Down here!" Indiana yelled when he saw a side street which was full of market stalls. Each man in the market was yelling at people to buy their fresh fruit and vegetables as the Joneses quickly ignored them and hurtled down another side street which was this time full of houses. Indiana took the lead and jumped over a brick front garden wall as Marion climbed over and Mutt followed. With deep breathing they managed to duck under and they heard American accents shout as they couldn't see where they had gotten to.

"What now?" one asked as Mutt listened carefully.

"We tell them that the Joneses are here...they're after the map...or the girl..." another responded and then voices left. Marion peered her head up and saw their retreating figures before climbing back over the garden wall when the coast was clear.

"Did you hear them? They have Penelope!" Mutt exclaimed and grasped onto his side where his bruises had began to ache.

"And she has the map," Indiana said. "It has to have been in her book."

"So what now? We try and sneak into the Rushends Manor?" Marion asked.

"Looks like it is the only thing we can do."


	11. Chapter 11

Penelope was sat on a bed in the guest wing of the Manor that night as she brushed her hair and continued to stare outside at the pouring rain, thinking about how to get to the cup. Andrew had shown her it and to be honest it was nothing special. It was a just a plain and simple cup. It was hidden away behind a portrait in the west wing of the house in a room which was wired and guarded by two men at all times. She couldn't get to it and she was beginning to know it. She didn't think it would be that hard but the more she considered it the more she realised she had been stupid. She had refused to hand over the book and so she kept that in her possession. Andrew didn't seem to mind too much about her keeping the map. He believed that she was after eternal power and glory and he knew that the cup needed the map as much as the map needed the cup. They were a pair.

Andrew had given her full access to a wardrobe of women's clothes and she had thanked him graciously but had been a little perturbed when he had said no woman in England wore poodle skirts. Apparently it was not the done thing. So when Penelope looked in the wardrobe she found many dresses which were polka dotted and floral and clung to her waist tightly.

At the moment, she found herself wearing a long nightdress like the one Mutt had cut up that night. Penelope allowed a smile to escape her lips at the thought of Mutt and what he was doing now. Probably having more fun than Penelope. It was nine o'clock in the Manor and Penelope had retired to bed after having an extravagant meal with Andrew and Leon. She didn't know why the blonde was hanging around but she wished he would just go away before she blew her cover and shot him herself. She hated him with a passion. Andrew had informed her that she had full use of the staff of the house but apparently many went home at night apart from the butler and so Penelope did some maths. That would mean that there was Andrew, Leon, a butler, and two men currently guarding the door in the mansion. It wasn't a lot when she thought about it and she wondered why he didn't have more security considering his house was currently residence to a very important artefact which was worth millions of pounds. Unable to brush her blonde hair anymore, Penelope placed the brush back onto the dressing table and looked out into the raining night before she went around the Manor, in search of anything which could help her get close to the cup. She soon found herself in the kitchen which was large and housed a massive pantry.

The tiles were cold to her bare feet and she swore once at the feel of them before noticing a simple wooden door. It appeared locked and Penelope couldn't see much apart from the moonlight which illuminated the room. Hesitantly, she began to search for some product of light in the kitchen but all she found was a candle and some matches. She lit it quickly and looked at the wooden door before opening it up and coughing as dust particles came from it. It was a staircase. It creaked as she walked it up with only the candle to guide her and when she came to the top she saw four empty beds. It was where the servants used to live in the Manor. Looking around there was no window of any kind and the room was damp and cold as Penelope felt her hairs stand on edge.

"Well this is different" she muttered and walked around the room before noticing another door at the end of the room. Once again it revealed another set of steps which Penelope climbed. This time there was nothing at the top of the steps but just an empty room. Penelope was about to leave as she didn't want to go too far into the house in case she became questioned but then she saw another door.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she muttered to herself but her life was in danger already so she figured what the hell. Instead of a staircase taking her higher into the Manor, this one began to descend. She looked hesitantly over her shoulder before descending the steps until she just simply reached a wall. Penelope was slightly disappointed as she pressed on it and then that disappointment turned into anxiety as the wall slowly opened and she smelt a familiar room's smell. Carefully; she looked around the corner and was greeted to the sight of bookshelves which confused her dearly to begin with until she left the staircase and looked past the candle light and onto the bookshelf where she had emerged from. There was a hidden door. And Penelope had just found it. As she looked around the room her heart began to quicken ridiculously as she knew instantly where she was.

"Oh my God," she whispered and she saw the portrait of Rome hanging on the wall. She had made it into the west wing. Where the cup was. Instantly, she began to listen out for any kind of siren which could go off but nothing happened. Did they know about this door? Had they not wired it? Clearly not. Penelope walked over to the portrait, constantly checking to make sure the door didn't open. She placed her candle onto the cabinet and looked at the portrait before picking it up slowly, trying not to make a noise. She managed that with ease and then she saw it. The cup in all of its glory was hidden away. She picked it up quickly and placed it next to the candle before placing the portrait back. She had it. Quickly she picked both items up and practically ran back to the hidden door, but, on the way, she bumped into a table and heard a bowl fall from it and crash onto the floor;

"What was that?" a voice asked from outside.

"I'll have a look" another said and before Penelope could reach the door the light was turned on.

"Over there!" he yelled as he drew his gun out and pointed it at Penelope. She shrieked once as she knew it was too late and so she bolted for the door before he had chance to fire. Quickly, she slammed it shut and began climbing back up the stairs with her breath increasingly rapid as she heard them banging on it after her. She ran as fast as her legs could take her back to her room where the map was. She wasn't leaving it behind. As soon as she got there she picked the book up and dashed from the room and began running down the corridors again.

"Penelope!" a voice which sounded like Andrew's yelled and Penelope froze as she saw him in the main hallway. He was dressed in his dressing gown as he stood with Leon and the butler. Penelope remained hidden at the top of the stairs behind the banister as she gasped loudly, her chest heaving.

"You buffoons guard the main entrance," he snapped at the two guards who Penelope had just seen. He was angry. Really angry.

"She has the cup?" Leon asked.

"Apparently so. Go check her room...Patrice I need you to search for her and I'll do the same. The gates to the entrance are locked and the perimeter is secure. She isn't leaving here," Andrew snapped and he began walking off.

"Dead or alive?" Leon asked as he went for the staircase. Penelope began crawling so she wasn't noticed until she reached another corridor and stood up. She pressed her body against the wall as she listened back into the conversation;

"Whatever way she comes back I don't care! Find the cup and map!" Andrew demanded and then footsteps were heard on the stairs. As she tried not to cry she suddenly heard a door behind her open and the next thing she felt was hands around her waist and mouth as she screamed and cried in terror at not seeing who her captor was.

"Sh...babe...would you shut up?" the voice snapped at her. At hearing the word 'babe' Penelope stopped as he slowly turned her in his arms and let go of her mouth.

"Mutt," she gasped and flung her hands around his neck. She still had the cup and book but she didn't care if they were an inconvenience to anyone. He was here.

"Why did you do that Penelope? Huh? It was so stupid...so stupid," he said angrily at her but his arms snaked around her waist and he then lifted one into her hair so that he could press her face further into his neck.

"I couldn't...they would have...I'm sorry," she garbled and Mutt allowed his grasp on her to slip as she leaned back from him and removed her vice like grasp from his neck.

"You'll be yelled at more later...we need to move...now..." he said and he took in how she had the book and cup in her hands;

"You have both of them," he mused and she nodded;

"Now they're trying to kill me," she said and Mutt looked around the room which he had managed to switch a light on. He had heard yelling and had hidden in there as they shouted about Penelope. And then he had heard her breath and dragged her in for her own safety. It looked like a practice room for sports. There was a large blue mat with a simple red line over the middle and then some swords on the wall as well as there being a large snooker table at the back.

"Well my old man and mom are here too...they went somewhere else..." Mutt explained as he walked over to the window and pushed it open. The howling noise of wind was heard as he peered around and saw that below them was a glass roof. The house had a conservatory. And it was below them.

"I need you to climb down onto the glass..." Mutt told her as he grasped the sides of her arms and held his hand out, offering to take the cup from her;

"You can trust me Penelope," Mutt said when she suddenly turned rigid at being asked to give him the cup. She didn't know why but she didn't want to give it to him...that would mean dragging him into the mess.

"Mutt..." Penelope said and she looked behind his shoulder to see Leon. He was stood smirking as he closed the door on them and circled the room as Mutt hid Penelope behind his body near the window, backing her closer to it, silently urging her to make a move. But she didn't. She wasn't going anywhere without him.

"I knew you two had something going on...now Mr Jones...if you would just step out the way and give Miss Lyons over than I may see you leave here alive," he said and Mutt just shook his head and Penelope couldn't help but feel as though there was some déjà vu in this. Mutt refusing to give her up.

"Mutt...just do it," she begged him and began to walk past him but he grasped onto her arm and hauled her back to him and his hazel eyes bore into hers;

"I am not giving you up," he said sternly.

"Well if you're not going to do this the easy way then we do it the hard way," the man said and from the wall he drew a sword and threw it from one hand to another.

"Mutt...let me go..." Penelope begged when she saw him pace up and down with the sword but Mutt still had hold of her as he drew his own sword from the wall and carefully twisted it in his hands;

"I got this babe," he said back to her and she shook her head and began to cry as the two men walked up to each other and the clanging noise of swords began.

"You can fence Mr Jones?" Leon asked in surprise as he withdrew his sword for a moment and the two men backed off.

"I have my moments," Mutt replied as he lunged for him again but missed placing his spear into his stomach and instead the man moved back elegantly and then lunged for Mutt who moved his sword to defend himself.

"Tell me Mr Jones...do you not wish for eternal power?" Leon asked Mutt as they continued to fight.

"I just prefer a quiet life" Mutt said through gritted teeth as the door suddenly opened and in ran Indiana and Marion.

"Drop the sword," Indiana said as he pointed the gun over at Leon who just raised his sword in the air in surrender as Indiana blocked the door and Marion ran over to Penelope and took the girl into her arms briefly.

"We're getting you out of here," she said quickly to her as Indiana walked over to his son and patted him on the back. Mutt still had his sword in his hand and his eyes remained on Leon's as Penelope handed his dad the cup and Marion the book. Indiana climbed out the window first and then Marion followed after Penelope said she would go last. Marion looked at her son who just nodded before realising he would make sure she got out along with him and then she slid onto the roof.

"Go on Penny," Mutt said and he pushed her by the small of her back to the window, his eyes remained turned and rested on Leon as she scrambled onto the edge,

"Promise me you're right behind me," she said and he nodded quickly;

"I promise babe," he said and she began to climb out the window. But before she did she screamed as she saw something hit the curtain mere inches from Mutt's head. Mutt turned around and looked at Leon who had thrown his sword suddenly.

"That wasn't a fair fight Jones," Leon spat. "And if she climbs out that window I will make sure you follow head first," he swore and Penelope began to stumble back into the room.

"Penelope! What are you doing?" Indiana shouted up as the girl looked on challengingly at Leon. She was annoyed with him. So very annoyed. And now she was going to take her revenge. Leon picked up another sword from the wall and Penelope did the same to Mutt's absolute horror.

"Put that down Penny," he commanded her as she advanced towards the man.

"He killed my dad Mutt...and now he wants me...this is nothing to do with you," she said as she felt herself become angry at how he was smirking.

"This is everything to do with me babe...I'm not leaving you," he said but before he could grab her back she lunged towards Leon, grunting as she went and hearing the clattering noise of his sword.

"Take the cup Mutt! Now!" Penelope yelled as she gritted her teeth and pushed her hair back behind her shoulders as she clumsily hit his sword with her own again and he just laughed at her weak attempts.

"Oh Penelope...is that the best you can do?" he teased her and Mutt just looked on in horror at the fight. He knew that if he got involved then he may just cause her to injure herself and he didn't want that. But he didn't know what to do for the best.

"I'll show you what I can do arsehole!" she snapped at him and lunged quickly at him. Suddenly she felt her sword being clasped onto his and then before she knew it, the sword flew from her hands and he placed his blade under her chin before she had a chance to pick it back up again.

"Very good Miss Lyons...now if your boyfriend over there can drop his sword then I shall consider not killing him," he said as he turned Penelope in his arms and grasped her around the throat as she looked pleadingly at Mutt.

"Mutt...go...please..." she begged him and he shook his head;

"No...I'm not leaving you," he said adamantly.

"Listen to me Mutt...is it? This place is surrounded. You're parents aren't getting out and neither are you...how about...I say drop your sword and I let Penny here live?" he suggested and this time Mutt complied suddenly. The sword cluttered on the wooden floor as Penelope made a snap decision. As Leon smiled she raised her foot up and kicked him where it hurt, he doubled over in pain and she snapped the sword from his hands and turned around with it in her hand and without thinking twice she ran it through his stomach and he yelled. Suddenly the door began to pound and Mutt looked on as Leon fell to the floor and Penelope stood and looked down at him.

"That was for my father," she whispered as Mutt grabbed her wrist and began to drag her to the window.

...

"I...I didn't think...I just did it..." Penelope sobbed. They had managed to escape with the cup and map and were currently driving quickly in a car before the Rushends caught on and followed them. Penelope was inconsolable as Mutt held her closely to him and they sat in the back of the car. He had draped his jacket over her shoulders. He had an arm around her shoulders as she had a hand on his chest and another on his shoulder as she clung onto his t shirt for dear life. Mutt's other arm was over her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"Sh...it's okay...you did what you had to...you had no choice babe," Mutt assured her and she cried into his chest. Indiana and Marion were ready to launch into a full attack of words on Penelope when she climbed into the car but as soon as Mutt just stared at them they knew that probably wouldn't be wise as he just shook his head at them and allowed her to cry.

"I...I...killed someone...and...I almost got you killed...me..." she sobbed and Mutt stroked her hair.

"I'm fine doll...we have you...it's going to be okay...it's all going to be okay," Mutt lied. None of it was going to be okay. Even though they had the cup and map he knew that if they destroyed it then the Rushends would go after Penelope for betraying them. She had dug her own grave. But Mutt wasn't giving her up.

"No it's not...I messed up...I didn't mean for this...you lied to me," she suddenly sniffed and looked up at Mutt who looked really confused.

"I never lied to you babe," he said and she shook her head.

"You told me...we never met...and then...you...I met you in the library," she said and Mutt sighed;

"I know...but I didn't want to tell you..." he said and Penelope looked confused.

"Why not?" she wondered.

"I wanted you to make your own mind up of me. Start fresh...if you get back any more of your memories you'll know," he promised her.

"You won't tell me?" she asked and Mutt chuckled.

"No babe," he said. "I won't so don't ask again," he said, horrified she could gain one memory he didn't want her to have back.

...

Thank you for reviewing Georgina! At least I know someone is reading this and liking it! Anyway, if you do like it so far then leave a review! Merci


	12. Chapter 12

"It's okay doll," Mutt spoke sternly to Penelope when he had taken her upstairs to a hotel room. After driving around they had finally found a reasonably priced hotel where Indiana had booked two rooms which were next door to each other. Mutt had carried Penelope into the hotel, she was wearing nothing but a nightgown and his leather jacket which she still had on her as she sat on the bed and looked up at Mutt as he combed his hair back and rested a hand on his chin. He hadn't explained to his parents why she was so upset and all they had heard was her incomprehensible mutters in the car.

"I just killed him Mutt...me...I don't know what came over me...but I was angry..." she said and Mutt nodded as he kept his distance from her. In the car he hadn't been able to hold her as much as he had wanted and yet when they were finally alone he didn't move towards her or anything. And all she longed for was his protective arms around her.

"Babe...you didn't do anything wrong. He was a bad man who hurt people. Hell, he was probably going to hurt you or me if we did nothing. You are not to blame," Mutt told her and Penelope shrugged. She didn't know what to think as she sat crossed legged on the bed, hugging Mutt's jacket tighter to her as she bit her fingernails in absolute worry. There was another thing that worried her which Mutt had mentioned. About her gaining one particular memory she didn't currently have. Penelope had told herself that it probably couldn't be that bad but she wanted to know. She hated secrecy...well...she hated it when it involved herself.

"Now we just need to understand how to destroy the cup...I'm going to go and talk to my parents...you okay here for a moment?" Mutt checked and Penelope simply nodded before Mutt tapped the wooden doorframe and left the room, making sure he locked it after him. When he entered his parents room he saw Indiana sat on the bed and looking over the map as his mother observed the cup.

"What's the verdict daddy-o?" Mutt asked Indiana as he pulled his blade out and began to flip it in his hands as his mother just pecked him on the cheek and Indiana scowled.

"Don't call me daddy-o," Indiana said. "And the verdict has not yet been reached. If the Rushends had gotten both the map and the cup then we would have been in a hell of a lot of trouble...it leads them straight to where the fountain was buried," Indiana worried.

"But we have it now...and Penelope is safe...we just need to destroy it," Mutt said and he looked upon it as his mother continued to examine it in all its simplicity.

"Destroying it is harder than you think...and I hope Miss Lyons knows she is in a lot of trouble. Things could have gone wrong in that house," Indiana spoke gravely and Marion swatted him around the head;

"You think Penelope doesn't know that? She only left in the first place so that she could get the Rushends away from us. She was effectively trying to save your life Indiana Jones," Marion scolded him.

"She should have known that we were safe," Indiana said. "I've done this kind of thing millions of times before," he grumbled.

"Well Penny doesn't know that. Does she?" Mutt defended the girl and Indiana couldn't help but smirk as Marion gasped and smiled brightly. Mutt on the other hand just felt confused about what was going on and why they were looking at him like he was mad.

"What?" he muttered.

"Penny, hey junior?" Indiana suddenly found the situation to be quite amusing as Mutt's mother just smiled sadly at her son. Mutt began to brush his hair as his hand shook a little and he looked out the window into the raining night.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied anything before they could even pounce upon him.

"I didn't realise you had given the preppy a nickname?" Indy continued to tease his son who was getting wound up slightly by it all.

"She's not a preppy," Mutt said back. "And it was just shortening her name. No big one," Mutt spoke back to them. "Anyway, about destroying the cup..."

"Well that right there is another journey...the cup cannot be destroyed but it can be hidden for all eternity in some form of black hole if I am correct," Indiana said. And normally, he was always correct.

"So where's the black hole?" Marion asked and Indiana just looked at her and then back to the map which pinpointed its exact location.

"By the looks of this it is in a church on the outskirts of Rome...apparently the floor will part when the cup is placed on a stand which triggers a sensor which knows the exact weight of the cup...then it has to be thrown through the gap..." Indiana said and Mutt couldn't help but grin;

"Childs play then old man?" he asked and Indiana pursed his lips, refusing to snap at him for calling him an old man.

"You'd think that. Of course we now have the Rushends on our trail," he said.

"That shouldn't be difficult...we just blend in and get to the church in Rome. We have the book and the cup..." Mutt said and Indiana looked over to Marion who just looked gravely back over to Indy who removed his glasses from his eyes and stared at his son full on.

"You do know that Miss Lyons has created a situation Junior...she betrayed the Rushends" he said and Mutt nodded.

"I am well aware," he said back.

"Well...they will want revenge Mutt...on her for what she did..."

"They're not getting to her and that is final," Mutt said as he understood what his father was speaking about. "She doesn't deserve any of this."

"Mutt...sweetheart...how do you feel for her?" Marion asked her son straight out and Mutt shrugged.

"She's alone and scared. I don't want her to feel like that...she's a nice girl..." he side stepped answering his mothers question and that alone spoke volumes to her as she simply rested a hand on his arm and nodded;

"Okay honey...now what was she going on about in the car?"

"The blonde in the room. Well he was the one who killed her father...he managed to threaten her and...well...she stabbed him...killing him," Mutt managed to choke out his words and Marion's eyes popped wide open and Indiana whistled lowly.

"How is she?" Marion's concerned voice spoke.

"She's calmed down," Mutt said. "Anyway, I had best go back to her...make sure she's okay and tell her of the cup and all that stuff," Mutt waved his hand in the air as he moved to the door and left his parents for the night. When he returned into his own room he saw that Penelope was in the double bed and was laid straight in the middle as she faced the door. Mutt watched on as she slept and couldn't help but think how peaceful she looked with her soft eyes shut and her mouth slightly open as she breathed lightly. She had placed his leather jacket onto the end of the bed and Mutt took a seat next to it as he began to remove his boots from his feet and began to remove his jeans as he remained in his t-shirt and boxers before he pushed the covers to the bed back a little as he climbed into them. The bed was only small and Penelope was sprawled over most of it as Mutt sighed to himself and laid on his side to face the sleeping girl.

"Penny...babe..." he nudged her slightly in the shoulder and her eyes quickly opened up and she yawned as she looked at him.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to fall asleep...I just thought that...I would have a lie down," she yawned and placed a small hand over her mouth. Mutt smiled as she rolled onto her back, giving him more room as he reached for the light switch and the room was then bathed in darkness.

"Night Penny," Mutt said.

"Goodnight Mutt," she muttered and rolled onto her side to face away from Mutt as she closed her eyes groggily. Mutt remained awake in the darkness, listening to her light breathing, knowing he probably wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon after the events of the day even though he was really tired.

"Mutt?" she suddenly asked him and he rolled his head on the pillow to see the outline of the back of her head.

"Yes doll?" he whispered.

"When the Rushends find me...then...don't be brave for once, okay?" she whispered as Mutt felt something go through his chest. It was like a sharp pain to his heart.

"They won't find you Penelope," Mutt spoke back harshly.

"They'll be looking for me Mutt...and if they do...then please don't do anything," she begged him as one silent tear fell down her cheek and she could feel the mattress shift beneath her as a hand rested on her hip and before she knew it Mutt's head was resting above the side of hers as his breath tickled her ear and she shivered automatically.

"I won't let them get to you Penny," he promised her. "And if they do then don't ask me to do something which I can't...I would risk my life for you Penny...I already have done babe," he said and Penelope turned around on the bed and made out his face in the darkness and she rested a hand on his chest as he played with a strand of her blonde hair as their heads remained on the pillows.

"I've known you for less than a week Mutt...I don't know you that well," she said. "Why would you do this for me?"

"Because I have known you for longer than a week...I knew the girl who you used to be and I know the girl who you are now," he replied as his hand trailed down to her shoulder where his thumb rubbed circular patterns on her bare skin.

"You said we never spoke before? That I had changed," she whispered.

"And you have...but the girl back then wasn't all that bad when she was alone and easy to talk to," Mutt felt his breathing become heavier as her hand rested on his neck.

"You used to talk to me?"

"On the odd occasion when I went into the library sometimes...I don't know what this is Penelope...but this is something odd, okay? All I know is that I am not giving you up without a fight," he promised her.

"I want to know what it used to be like Mutt...what we spoke about when I talked to you," she said.

"No...you don't...because then you would find out what you were like and that scares me Penelope," he whispered into the darkness and he noted that the girl had managed to slither her way closer to Mutt and her head was basically tucked up into his chest as her arms were bent upwards and her hands rested on his chest.

"Why?" she muttered one solitary word.

"In case you don't need me when it comes back."

"That won't happen Mutt," she swore to him. "Trust me."

"I can Penelope...but...what would you do if I...if I..." he stammered and before he had a chance to say anything else, Penelope raised her head and her lips pressed onto Mutt's, thinking that was what he wanted to ask her. She didn't know why she became so bold all of a sudden but she couldn't help but like how his lips moved in sync with hers and he managed to push her flat onto her back as his hand held her hip down and his other stroked the side of her face softly. Penelope allowed one of her arms to go under Mutt's arm and rest on his back as the other laid gently on his stomach as he hungrily kissed her. He had never felt this way about a girl before and by the way she suddenly moaned under his kiss made him smile as their lips never parted. Finally, Mutt released her from his grip but he allowed his hand to stay on her cheek;

"What are you doing to me Penelope?" he wondered.

"Showing you how much I need you...and...want you," she said and then began kissing him all over again.

...

"So what do you want to do now sir?" Patrice the butler asked as Andrew sat in a chair in the hallway with his legs crossed and his head resting his hands as he thought about the next move which he could make. She had messed him up completely and she had even managed to kill Leon. He believed the Joneses were in his house also but he couldn't be too sure as he hadn't seen them sneaking around anywhere.

"I want to tear the whole of London apart and search for her," Andrew said through gritted teeth. "She'll pay for this. All of this...that conniving bitch."

He would take his revenge and get the cup back. He would sit at the airport and watch until she went in and asked for a plane ticket back to the USA. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

...

The birds were chirping loudly as Penelope slowly opened her eyes and felt her body stiffen suddenly, but then she relaxed, realising it was only Mutt who had his arms around her. She was nestled closely to him as he held her tightly. His light snores was the only sound in the room as Penelope happily listened to them and remained close to him until she knew she had to sit up or her body would just be ridiculously stiff. Slowly she sat up and moved from under the covers as she felt herself turn cold at the lack of heat. And Mutt. She slid to the bottom of the bed and turned around to see Mutt drape his arm over the empty space next to him as he grumbled in his sleep and Penelope had to refrain from laughing before she reached for his leather jacket. As soon as she took in its smell she began to feel woozy and sick. She never felt like that around Mutt's scent. And then she remembered. Oh yes, she remembered.

"_So Dr Jones is your father?" Penelope asked Mutt as she saw him at his locker and began to talk to him. Mutt looked around and noticed that people were staring at how she had just randomly stopped walking and began to talk to him. He had a reputation to uphold in public as being a greaser. Someone who didn't care for rules and was tough, and they certainly didn't talk to preppies. Mutt continued to place books into his locker;_

"_Should you be speaking to me?" he murmured, avoiding eye contact with her._

"_To be honest Mutt...I don't care what people think about me speaking to someone," she said. "And I asked you a question."_

"_Yes doll. He is my dad. Why?" Mutt said and shut his locker._

"_It was just that he had your eyes...and then I saw your name was actually Jones when I took the register back and the way he spoke to you. I was curious," she said and Mutt smirked. _

"_Curiosity killed the cat", he warned her._

"_Luckily I have nine lives," she said back to him and he couldn't help but smirk at the girls impeccable come backs and the way she handled herself. Even if she was mush around Daniel. _

"_Hey! Greaser!" a voice shouted and Mutt couldn't help but think 'speak of the devil.' _

"_Why you talking to my girl?" he asked as he stopped in front of them and Penelope began to speak;_

"_Daniel please. I was asking him a question about our archaeology class," she said. She technically was telling the truth. _

"_Whatever...ask someone else in future Penelope. You don't associate with people like him," Daniel warned her._

"_What do you mean someone like me?" Mutt asked as he stepped closer to the preppy male ._

"_Mutt. Leave it." Penelope warned him._

"_Yes Mutt," Daniel said sarcastically. "Leave it. Listen to the lady."_

"_I don't take orders from her," Mutt spat and he looked down at Penelope. "And I don't need you to defend me."_

"_Mutt...I wasn't..." Penelope shook her head._

"_Yes you were. You trying to get me into trouble doll? Is that your plan? You just want your boyfriend to hit me one? You'd like that, wouldn't you? Getting a greaser like me out of this preppy school!" Mutt snapped as people in the corridor began to stop. Daniel just remained silent as he stood by Penelope and smirked to himself as she looked hurt by his words. But Mutt was annoyed. He thought he had a friend in this place. But then he remembered he couldn't be her friend. They were different and they knew it. Mutt had to look out for himself and he didn't need Penelope to look after him. _

"_Mutt. What are you on about?" Penelope looked at him._

"_You're just like them...a normal schoolgirl preppy. Just stop talking to me Penelope. I don't need you or anyone else...you're nothing to me and never will be. Get that into your thick skill," he said and then he just walked off down the corridor. Daniel tried to put his arm around Penelope but she pushed him off her and went down the hallways as people watched her. All she had done was try to stop them for arguing. And now kindness had been chucked in her face. Well she didn't care. If he didn't want a friend in college than she would ignore him. _

"Penelope?" Mutt asked as he sat up against the cushions and looked at the back of her as she held his jacket. At hearing his voice she turned around and just stared at him. Mutt looked back and in that exact moment he knew that she knew.

...

Massive thanks to Lauren! Your review made me smile and it was so nice! And also thanks to Georgina for reviewing again, and thank you to anyone reading this! Hope you like!


	13. Chapter 13

"Penelope I can explain," Mutt told her as she stood up and threw his leather jacket forcefully at him. Mutt outstretched his hands and caught it as she glared at him;

"How you humiliated me? All because I just tried to help..." she shook her head in disbelief and Mutt began to scramble to stand up as he shook his head quickly and walked over to her;

"No Penny...babe...it's not like that," he told her and she stomped her foot on the floor as she backed away from Mutt;

"Do not call me babe! You were horrible to me...why Mutt? I only tried to help get Daniel off your back and then you told me I meant nothing!" she yelled at him and Mutt placed a finger of his lips as he stood about five centimetres from her;

"Would you not yell? People are still asleep in the building," he whispered.

"You don't want people to know how much of an arse you were then?" she raised a brow and Mutt looked hurt by her words to him as he blinked several times and held her gaze;

"I wouldn't expect you to understand why I did it," Mutt sulked. "You were a preppy."

"It comes back to that excuse all the time Mutt! Preppy v Greaser...all I did was be nice to you," she replied as Mutt walked to the other side of the room and began to brush his hair after he had picked up his comb from the bedside table.

"That's because it is how it is Penelope. By you talking to me you made me look like I couldn't hold my own and I didn't need that," Mutt retorted as the girl folded her arm and jutted her chin into the air in stubbornness, not believing what he was saying to her.

"I was trying to be a friend," she said. "It seems you don't have many of them."

"True," Mutt spoke. "But none of the preppies spoke to me and by you doing it then it made me look like a wimp and I didn't need that when I was alone in that place. I didn't want people to think of me as a weakling who couldn't hold their own," he explained to her and she just grunted at him as she dropped his gaze and averted her own to the door.

"I was being nice," she whispered.

"And I know that Penelope...and I am truly sorry for what I did to you," Mutt apologised sincerely and Penelope felt herself turn cold suddenly.

"I went into the bathroom and cried Mutt," she spoke with no emotion and Mutt just closed his eyes and sighed deeply whilst Penelope continued to look hurt by the memory which she had regained.

"I'm sorry Penelope...I lashed out at you for what Daniel was doing...and I shouldn't have," he told her and all that she could manage to do was stand still on the spot. Thinking about everything he had told her.

"After that incident...did we speak again?" she wanted to know and Mutt just shook his head.

"You kept your distance from me...walking past in the halls like I was invisible or just glaring at me like I didn't belong in the college," he told her.

"I'm sorry," she instantly said and Mutt became suddenly confused by her and he shook his head rapidly at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I can't blame you for how you acted," Mutt said in response to her utterly ludicrous words.

"Mutt...I..." she didn't know what to say to him and Mutt just walked over to her as his hands clasped onto her waist and he stared down into her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Sh," he whispered soothingly. "I know you probably hate me for what I did Penelope...I hate myself for treating you like I did...and I would understand if you hate me too," Mutt said but she instantly began to roll her eyes and shake her head.

"I can't hate you Mutt...not now...I am just upset and angry with the way you acted," she told him and he nodded quickly in agreement with her.

"I know baby...but anger and sadness we can get through...I'm sorry Penelope...so sorry...I knew I was a jerk when I said it," he told her. "But sorry seems to be the hardest word sometimes."

"The Mutt I have known over the last few days has been nothing but kind to me...and...he is the Mutt _I_ want," she emphasised and he nodded once again quickly at her.

"That is the Mutt I can be to you Penelope...let me prove it babe...I'm sorry..." he said again and he begged her to believe him. He had never in his entire life wanted someone to know how sorry he was as much as he did Penelope at that moment in time. He didn't know how many times he had to apologise but he would do it until she believed him and forgave him. Even if it took years to do, he would do it.

"Mutt...I know you are...and I get why you did it...slightly anyway," she said and Mutt's grasp on her increased as he drew her closer to him so that they were almost touching.

"I was still a jackass," he said.

"True...but...I don't want to dwell on the Mutt of the past," she said as she stared at his chest which was just covered by his t shirt and he looked down onto her messy and crumpled hair.

"I want to focus on the Mutt I have now...and he is the one who likes me for who I am now. Not the preppy I was back then," Penelope mused whilst her hands went limp on his chest and he remained silent, allowing her to speak.

"Mutt...I like you...a lot...that's why I left to come here alone...I couldn't bear watching you get hurt," she whispered.

"And you think I could handle watching them hurt you? I was going mad Penelope...not knowing where you were and not knowing what could have happened to you," Mutt retorted.

"I did it for you Mutt...and I'm sorry for lying to you and your parents...I need to apologise to them," she remembered the Joneses and tried to escape Mutt's grasp but he held her firmly in place and shook his head.

"They can wait," he assured her. "What do we do now Penelope?"

"We go and destroy the map and the cup so that they can't be used ever again," she replied simply and Mutt sighed as he allowed his finger to go under her chin as he tilted her head to look up at him;

"I meant what about us Penelope?" he whispered softly.

"I know you're sorry Mutt...and I am not holding grudges...life is too short to do so...but I need to know you won't treat me like you did when this whole thing blows over," she said and he raised a single hand into the air;

"Scouts honour," he smirked at her and she laughed before hitting him in the chest.

"You're not a scout," she chuckled as she stepped back from him and he itched the back of his neck and laughed lightly to the floor before looking back up to her;

"I promise then Penny," he said and she nodded. She believed him.

"Fine. We won't mention this again?" she raised a brow at him.

"Suits me just fine," he replied.

"Okay then," she simply said and began to walk past him but he lightly grabbed her wrist and stopped her as his hand played with her blonde hair;

"Do I have permission to kiss you now?" he asked.

"You do move fast," Penelope contemplated but she stood in his arms and leant up to him.

"I will take that as a yes..." he said and his face slowly began to move closer to hers.

"Very sure of yourself too...sometimes that can..." she began rambling and her eyes closed, but she was cut off as Mutt finally silenced her by kissing her again.

...

"Are you two dressed?" Marion asked as she knocked on the door and Mutt smiled at Penelope before getting one final chance at kissing her on the lips and then moving over to the door and opening it up. The two teens had changed quickly and were then just lying on the bed and wondering what would happen. Marion had been in earlier when Penelope was in the bathroom and gave Mutt some clothes to pass onto her which she had fetched, saying she hoped they were her size. Penelope seemed to be aware that she was in trouble with the Rushends and that they would probably hunt her down until they were able to kill her. She had told Mutt that when that time came then he wouldn't do anything stupid, he had replied that she shouldn't think so stupidly. The subject was a sore one to approach and Mutt just gritted his teeth until Penelope had finally broken him down by kissing him softly on his jaw until he cracked and gave into her. He had never felt like that before. The way which she could so easily manipulate his stubborn behaviour made him feel relaxed but also nervous as no one had been able to see though his greaser image apart from his mother. His father he still wasn't sure about.

"We're ready mom," Mutt said as he opened the door and allowed her and his father to enter the room. Penelope began to stand up and she looked at Indiana and Marion. One of them was smiling kindly to her and the other was looking on in apprehension as to what the teenage girl was going to say to them;

"Dr and Mrs Jones I am so sorry," Penelope began. "I know it was stupid but I knew that as long as I was there then you would be in danger and I didn't want that when you had been so kind to me."

"Penelope, dear...we understand...but we just want you to know that you're not alone in this," Marion said and she hugged the girl and could have sworn she caught a whiff of Mutt's leather smell on her but she remained silent.

"And I couldn't bring myself to destroy the map because I knew then I would definitely be dead...thinking about it I am probably dead anyhow," she said sadly as Marion shook her head and rubbed the girls shoulders as she looked into her eyes.

"You're not alone Penelope...we are here for you...you don't need to feel alone in this," Marion promised her.

"But you could get hurt," Penelope said and Indiana just chuckled lightly.

"You don't need to worry about us Miss Lyons," he assured her. "Trust me."

"He's right sweetie...anyway, we need to get going to the airport...we need to go and destroy the cup," Marion said and she began to walk over to the door;

"And how do we do that?" Penelope asked them.

"I'll explain pops," Mutt shunned his father out before he had a chance to utter a single word from his mouth. Indiana nodded and began to walk to the door and shut it tightly as the two of them began to tidy up their clothes. Penelope was thankful for the new outfits which Marion had bought her. One was a polka dot dress and the other was a skirt and blouse. She had also bought her some flat shoes and high waisted trousers. At that moment in time Penelope thought it would be more practical to wear the trousers in the cold air. As they packed Mutt explained what they had to do to destroy the cup and Penelope thought it sounded quite simple. But, there was the Rushends to take into consideration.

"You know I don't think I have ever seen you in trousers," Mutt stated as they headed down for a quick and light breakfast before going back to the airport.

"Did I always wear poodle skirts?" she asked Mutt.

"Basically all the time...but I only saw you round college babe so you may have worn something else at home," he said and he took her bag from her and carried it on his shoulder whilst he picked up her free hand and they took the elevator into the lobby. As the doors tinged Penelope looked out and gasped. She quickly dragged Mutt back into the elevator and pushed any button she saw, begging for the doors to close.

"What's wrong baby?" Mutt asked, worriedly.

"Penelope!" a voice yelled and she looked around and saw Andrew Rushend running to the closing doors. She begged them to go faster as he came closer whilst Mutt stepped in front of her as soon as the doors shut and the elevator began to move.

"We need to get out of here...how the hell did he find us here?" Mutt panicked and Penelope shifted around uncomfortably.

"I have no idea," she said and the doors opened and Mr and Mrs Jones were stood waiting.

"No time daddy-o...Rushend is here...he saw us take the elevator," Mutt said and Indiana looked down the corridor which was deserted at that moment in time.

"You take Penelope. Give us the bags and we will meet you at the airport...they don't know we're all here so we can manage to quickly get out the country..." Indiana said and Mutt chucked the bags to his father as he grabbed onto Penelope's hand again and they began to run down the corridor. Marion shouted after them and scolded Indiana for telling him to go alone. But Indiana knew he could handle it if they could sneak out.

Mutt finally found the fire exit and kicked it open as he pushed Penelope in front of him and they took the metal stairs as fast as they could until they reached the concrete in an alley.

"Penelope!" a voice roared and she saw Andrew stood at the top of the steps as she and Mutt ran down the alley. Before she could go any further a man stood in the middle of the alley and Penelope stopped, noticing it was the butler.

Mutt recognised the face and so began to drag Penelope the other way down the alley and the two just missed Andrew as he reached the bottom of the steps. As soon as they exited the alley they were in the hustle and bustle of London and they continued running past people as they heard yells after them. Finally they stopped when Mutt saw something. A man had left his motorbike running with the keys in as he spoke to someone on the opposite side of the road.

"Come on," Mutt urged Penelope as he climbed onto it.

"That's called theft," she said and Mutt grasped her wrist and pulled her to sit on it.

"Technically it is borrowing," he muttered and then he backed it up as Patrice and Andrew saw them.

"That's my bike!" the man yelled but Mutt just ignored him and began driving quickly through the streets of London. Penelope had never been so scared in all her life as he weaved in and out of traffic and cars.

"You think we lost them?" Penelope shouted and Mutt just shrugged and he looked behind him and Penelope screamed loudly as she remained looking ahead. Mutt quickly snapped his head back around before noticing he was driving straight into a big red bus. He managed to just dodge it and then he remained wide eyed;

"Jesus Christ Mutt!" Penelope yelled when she finally managed to calm her breaths and heart.

"Sorry babe," he muttered back. "But I don't think they're following us."

Mutt pulled up at the airport and helped Penelope climb down and his hand remained in hers as they ran into the terminal and looked around for Indiana and Marion who were stood and depositing bags. The two teens ran through the crowds up to the couple and Mutt nudged his dad on the shoulder. Indiana turned around, thinking he may have to punch someone in the face, but he stopped when he saw it was only his son.

"Sweetheart," Marion said and she kissed Mutt on the cheek and he groaned. She then hugged Penelope awkwardly as Mutt refused to drop her hand from his own.

"Did you lose them?" Indiana asked.

"Think so...I had to borrow a bike to get here faster. What flights have we got?" Mutt asked and Indiana distributed the tickets.

"Rome. In another half an hour...first flight out of here...hopefully they won't follow."

...

"That cow!" Andrew yelled as he stood on the pathway and kicked the nearest water pipe he could find and he swore under his breath whilst Patrice tried to get his breath back.

"She'll be on her way to Rome...have your brother meet her there at the airport," Patrice panted.

"She will pay for this. Twice she has escaped from my grasp! No more! I swear on it! Little bitch," Andrew said and people walking past were looking at him as if he had gone completely mad. He thought that was an actual possibility with thanks from Penelope Rose Lyons.

...

"I have never been so happy for food in my life," Penelope exclaimed when the meal on the plane finally arrived and she began to tuck into it hungrily as Mutt just chuckled at her;

"Can't argue with you on that babe," he said and began to eat too. Indy and Marion were sat at the back of the plane whilst Mutt and Penelope were in the middle. Mutt hadn't allowed Penelope from his grasp until then; he had to calm her down when the plane was taking off as she couldn't look at anything but Mutt's white t shirt as he held her into it.

"So...if you don't want to be in college then what do you want to do?" Penelope suddenly asked him. He had been arguing with his father that he would rather search for artefacts then read them as he hated college.

"Mechanic...I like to fix bikes up and all that...and I like the adventures my dad goes on" he said "you see this scar?" he pointed to his cheek and Penelope touched it lightly. It was colder than the rest of him. She had seen it but hadn't said anything about it, figuring time would tell.

"How did you get it?"

"I had a run in with a Russian woman on one of my dad's adventures...got it during a sword fight," he said and Penelope went back to twirling spaghetti on her fork.

"What did you search for?" she asked and Mutt just shook his head.

"Sorry babe. That is classified information," he told her. "Let's just say a crystal skull."

"Oh. Right." Penelope said. She knew he wasn't going to say any more on the matter and so she remained quiet as they ate in comfortable silence. Finally, the trays were taken away and Penelope pounced, moving the armrest up as she snuggled into Mutt's side so he had no choice but to lift his arm and wrap it around her. He tried a few times to rest his chin on her head and finally he found the perfect spot.

...

"Go to the toilet," Marion ordered her husband and Indiana just raised a brow as his wife sat back down next to him.

"Why?" he asked. "I don't need to go."

"Your son has fallen asleep," Marion smiled

"He only got up three hours ago," Indiana complained at his laziness. Marion hit him across the arm and he grasped onto it in mock pain as she glared at him.

"Leave him alone...but he has Penelope with him," she said.

"They have seats together?" Indiana was extremely confused at his wife's random behaviour.

"No...he's sleeping with her in his arms...they looked so peaceful together," Marion cooed and Indiana shrugged;

"She might be a good influence on him. She was one of my students who was intelligent...came top at everything. Might persuade him to do the same," Indiana just grumbled and Marion rolled her eyes.

"Could you just stop being such a grumpy old man?" she asked.

"I am not old," Indiana retorted. "And we knew it was coming."

"I know...but it is still sweet...even in a situation like this," Marion replied and wished things could be different for her son and Penelope.

...

Thank you SerenityAngels for the review, I know it was sad but I don't want them to fight anymore! It's not as fun to write when they're mad at each other. Give me the soppy romance any day ;) Anyway, please leave me a review, the pace is going to pick up in the next few chapters when we meet the other, younger Rushend brother! Fun times indeed...maybe not but it means more story!


	14. Chapter 14

"Penny...babe...wake up," Mutt nudged Penelope lightly as he gripped onto her arm tightly, squeezing her awake. Her eyes soon fluttered open and she looked around the plane where people were all sat and then her stomach lurched forward a little as she felt the plane begin to descend.

"We nearly there?" she yawned and Mutt nodded once before looking out of the window and Penelope just continued to hold onto him whilst leaning her head on his shoulder and keeping her eyes closed.

"I can see land a little bigger now," Mutt observed.

"When a person is scared of flying Mutt that isn't the best thing to tell them," Penelope grumbled and Mutt just chuckled and moved his head from the window and back to watch her. Penelope could sense he was staring at her but she still didn't open up her eyes. The next thing she felt was him pressing his lips onto the top of head and then take one of her hands into his own.

"And we are almost there," Mutt said and then Penelope felt the plane bounce on the runway and the screeching of tyres was then the next thing to be heard as the plane braked suddenly and Penelope clung onto Mutt for dear life.

"Doll...you can...well...stop squeezing the life out of me now...if you would," Mutt asked her when they had been told they could remove their seatbelts and begin to exit the plane. Penelope began to stand and she looked sheepishly over to Mutt who had a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry," she muttered and began to reach for the hand luggage. Mutt helped her get it down from the over head compartments and she placed her own bag over her shoulder and Mutt held onto his and they moved for the front of the plane, hand in hand.

...

"How will we know what she looks like?" a man asked Edward Rushed as he and four other British men stood outside the airport in Rome, waiting for Penelope if she came. Andrew had managed to track her down as being on a plane to Rome when he deduced she would probably head for the airport to go back to the USA or to go to Rome for the Fountain. And that was why the twenty two year old Rushend was stood outside the airport and waiting for the girl. His brother had let her slip away but he wasn't willing to make the same mistake.

"Here. We had to observe her father and it so happens that she is in the photo...I can't imagine her being too much trouble...she is a schoolgirl preppy. The Joneses on the other hand my cause us some problems..." he mused but his eyes never left the airport whilst the other men just grunted in agreement. They had all been briefed on Indiana Jones and how he could cause a predictable situation to be turned on its head. And apparently his son was just as reckless and brash.

"Sir...over there," one of the henchmen pointed over to the door which had slowly opened at the terminal and a greaser was leading a girl out by her hand. He was looking around, in anticipation of someone being there whilst she held both her hands onto his one and continued to gaze at the floor, almost like she was begging to not be noticed by anyone. A few yards in front there was a man with a hat on and a woman dressed casually as they continued to look around and then the man nodded back to the greaser.

"We take the girl. We have no idea who has the cup but she is the safest one to hold ransom...then it wouldn't mean anything if we have to kill her," Edward said and he began to storm forwards with the four others in tow as the group continued walking hastily down the road, almost like they were searching for a car. As Mutt walked he turned around and spotted five men in suits who looked like they had them pin pointed, he began to sweat under his leather jacket and he wrapped an arm around Penelope's small waist and began to walk even faster with her, lowering his lips to her ear;

"Don't turn around doll...but I think they're onto us," he said and Penelope looked back up into his eyes and they had a mutual understanding.

"Old man," Mutt muttered when he finally stood behind Indiana's shoulder and was one footstep behind him;

"Don't call me old man," Indiana said.

"Whatever. We have bigger problems to think about...like the guys following us," Mutt said but they knew they had to keep walking;

"How many?" Marion muttered.

"Five," the greaser replied. "What do we do?"

"I have the map and cup...I say we take this car," Indiana suddenly jumped into the driver's seat of the car which was vacant as the old man who owned the car waited further down towards the terminal for his niece to return home. Marion sat in the front with Indy and Mutt dumped his and Penelope's bags on the backseat before he guided her into the car and then closed the door on his own side. Indiana began to try to work out how to start the machine and as he did the men who were following them were too close for comfort.

"Don't want to rush you old man but we have a problem," Mutt said and Indiana grumbled as he finally managed to get the engine going. But he wasn't quick enough. Suddenly, the door to Penelope's side of the car flew open and a gun was being pointed into the small space as she shrieked in horror and Mutt dragged her over to him. Indiana rested a hand on his gun but he didn't make a move, instead he just sat there and stared to the back seat but Marion remained looking ahead.

"Ah...Miss Lyons," the man with the gun spoke. "And Dr Jones and family...what a lovely trip this could be, hmm?" sarcasm filled his voice and Indiana gritted his teeth as Mutt pulled Penelope into his lap, getting her as far away as he could from the man.

"What can we do for you Mr...?" Indiana took the lead as the man smiled quickly at him;

"Rushend. Edward Rushend...I hear you managed to get the cup Miss Lyons. Impressive," he complimented her and she felt sickened.

"It was better than watching you and your crazy brother trying to gain eternal power," she snapped at him.

"Ah yes...Andrew did say you were quite a handful...I do hope you won't be any bother for me Miss Lyons," he replied and he took in the sight of the attractive blonde and couldn't help but think how pretty she was. Of course her prettiness was decreased by the sight of seeing her sat on a greasers lap.

"Anyway...if you just give me the cup and map then I will be on my way," Andrew said and Indiana noticed the other men who had surrounded the car. Luckily the old man who owned the car hadn't come back yet or he would have a story to tell his grandkids.

"Why do you think we would give it to you?" Indiana asked him with a raised brow and anger in his voice as Edward leaned further into the car until he was sat in with the door open. He pressed the tip of his gun firmly onto Penelope's skull as he looked at Dr Jones and Penelope began to shake.

"Because if not then I will kill her," he said and Penelope began to silently cry. Mutt remained stiff in his seat as he held her tighter, not wanting to push Edward away in case he shot and grazed Penelope.

"Do it Indy," Marion exclaimed as she watched the quivering girl in the rear view mirror.

"Dad please," Mutt begged his father and Indiana took in how he had actually used the word 'dad' instead of anything else. He was shocked and looked at his son in the awkward silence.

"Don't do it," Penelope whispered. "I'm going to die anyway...just don't give them what they want."

Indiana looked into Penelope's eyes and he could see the fear in them as bright as day. She couldn't hide the fear and her crying was soft and gentle as she thought about death. But then she looked brave to him. She was risking her own life so they couldn't do anything bad and she had never seemed so noble.

"I don't have all day Dr Jones. Now the cup and map if you will," Edward spoke and he held out his free hand.

"Dad just give them the goddamn stuff!" Mutt suddenly snapped and Indiana hastily began to go through his bag pack and pull the things out. He handed them back to Edward who in turn passed them out to the men outside the car.

"Very good choice Dr Jones. Now I will just be taking Miss Lyons and then we will go," Edward said as he remained pointing his gun at Penelope and dragging her from Mutt's grasp.

"That wasn't the deal," Indiana said and Mutt remained holding onto Penelope from around her wrist as Edward stumbled from the car with her other wrist in his hand.

"We never had a deal...now let her go," Edward commanded Mutt who just glared at him;

"No way arsehole," Mutt said through gritted teeth and he made his gun click once which caused Penelope to turn to face Mutt as she pulled her wrist out of his grasp and quickly hurled herself to him and kissed him quickly;

"Don't do anything stupid," she whispered into his ear and then allowed Edward to haul her from the car whilst Mutt made a move for the open door but he was soon stopped when another man lowered himself to the door and pointed his gun into Mutt's face. Indiana had climbed from the car but guns were still being pointed at him and Marion had done the same thing which ended up with the same result.

"See you around Dr Jones," Edward waved a hand at him and he pushed Penelope into a small two seated car before he drove off with the goods at his feet. The other men remained threatening the Joneses for a good three minutes after their boss had vanished and then they themselves climbed into a car and drove off.

"Follow them daddy-o!" Mutt snapped at Indiana who looked at his son. "They have Penelope!"

"Do as your son says Indy!" Marion yelled at him and she climbed back into the car and Indiana did the same. He began to drive quickly down the road and as he did he heard something slam and he saw that Mutt had slammed his fist against the roof of the car as he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again.

"I should have held onto her! She let go of me so easily!" Mutt scolded himself.

"It's not your fault baby," Marion assured him as the roads seemed to become narrower but the vague outline of the car could be made out. The houses on either side were tall and white, people were walking around like they didn't have a care in the world, carrying fruit and vegetables in the cooling evening air, or just strolling aimlessly along. Rome was a different place to London.

"Yes it was! I said I wouldn't let them get her! And I lied...I lied to her," Mutt shook his head and he leant through the gap in the middle of the seats and looked on as they chased after the four men.

"You didn't lie to her...he would have killed her if she hadn't have gone...at least she is still alive...we'll get her back...we did before and we can again," Marion told her son.

"Get down!" Indiana suddenly yelled and as they complied with his request they heard the sound of gunshots flying through the glass. Indy continued to drive, swerving the car whilst trying to keep it straight on course for the men. Marion held her hands over her head so the glass didn't fall onto her but just tumbled off to the side. Screams could be heard from the people of Rome as they all took cover from the crazy gun fight which was occurring on their streets.

...

"What are they doing?" Penelope screeched as she turned around in her seat at the sound of gunshots. Edward took one hand from the wheel and lazily turned around and then he shrugged and turned left, losing the massacre of the Joneses which was occurring.

"Looks like the Joneses decided to follow. It seems my brother was right and they are under your spell," he drawled and Penelope watched on as the gunshots stopped and the men in the car finally followed them. But there was no other car.

"Why did they do that?" Penelope roared. "Why do you want me? You have the map! I am of no use!"

"And that would have been the case Miss Lyons. But you had to be all stupid and get yourself dragged into this and then you crossed us. Word of advice Penny...don't do that," he chuckled and Penelope looked at him as he continued to drive.

"You make me sick," she said.

"Come now Penelope," he yawned. "I can treat you much better than that greaser could...my brother said you seemed cosy with him..."

"Mutt is ten times the man you will ever be," she defended him.

"You think so?" he spoke slowly.

"I know so," she replied.

"Well we can always see about that Penny...has he given you the pleasure you deserve?" he asked her and Penelope felt her blood boil as she remained silent and Edward laughed to himself;

"Seems not...never mind Penelope girl...I can soon show you what a real man is like," he spoke as he slowed the car to allow an old woman to cross the road.

"You ignorant jerk," Penelope spoke and then she knew what she was going to do. Suddenly she punched him in the jaw to which he responded by shouting in pain and grabbing onto his jaw whist Penelope grabbed onto the bag which the cup and book had been placed into, ignoring her aching hand. Quickly, she reached for the door handle and managed to climb from the car before Edward had a chance to reach for her. Suddenly she heard the sound of gunshots and she squealed as she ran down a side alley and screams were heard.

"Sorry...really sorry...apologies," she called back to the people she pushed out of her way. She didn't know where she was going but as long as she got away from Edward and his gang then she would be okay. She didn't know if they had managed to keep up with her but she hoped they hadn't as she never looked back and took off down another unevenly paved street which seemed much quieter. As Penelope began to pant she soon saw a hidden alcove under a white building of some kind and so she jumped into it and began to catch her breath as she heard people screaming her name. She tried to stop breathing altogether when she realised they may be able to hear her but she couldn't manage it as she hid the bag firmly behind her back, praying they wouldn't find her. After she counted the seconds which had ticked by she moved from the alcove and began to wander the streets of Rome, searching for Mutt and hiding from Edward.

As Penelope wandered she found herself on the main road and walking by, looking for Mutt or Dr and Mrs Jones as she went. She didn't know where she was or what she would do if she couldn't find them. She had no idea if they were safe after the firing of guns on them and so worry kicked in.

"Miss Lyons," a familiar voice spoke as a car pulled alongside her. Penelope gasped loudly once and then looked in it to see Edward smiling. But the thing that troubled her most was Mutt sat in the back with his wrists tied and his face looking solemn.

"Now will you do as I ask?" he checked and stopped the car before allowing Penelope to climb into the backseat.

"No Penelope! Go baby," Mutt urged her as she shut the door and looked at him.

"Not now Mutt," she replied and found herself being squeezed into the middle seat as another man sat in the free seat to her left and held her wrists together.

"You told me not to do anything stupid Penelope...this is hypocritical," he complained to her as her hands were tied behind her back and the bag was being observed by Edward and another man in the front.

"Say whatever you want Mutt..." she told him as Edward began to drive again;

"I'm glad you came to your senses Penelope...would have been a shame otherwise...I was really looking forward to having some fun with you," Edward laughed and the other two cronies followed his lead as Mutt turned red;

"You touch her and I'll kill you myself!" Mutt threatened him. It was bad enough he had managed to get caught by them after the shooting. Indy and Marion had been weak after that when the car had managed to crash into a stall. Marion had hit her head on the wood and was unconscious whilst as Indy had grasped onto his side in pain as the men came back for them to see what damage they had caused. The local people had been fussing but they soon stopped when Indiana had picked Marion up with a lot of wheezing, they then began walking where the car had gone to and before they knew it there was four against two and a useless unconscious Marion. Mutt was the strongest but he hadn't been strong enough, so now there he was.

"Oh really?" Edward mused. "I doubt that greaser but you can give it a go."

"I'll do more than give it a go..." he promised him.

"Mutt...your parents..." Penelope began and Mutt nodded;

"They're just unconscious...nothing bad I hope...you shouldn't have gotten into the car Penelope," he whispered as his face was slightly pulled back from hers;

"I'm not letting you get hurt Mutt..."

"You told me not to do anything stupid," he reminded her again.

"What I feel for you makes me do stupid things," she simply said. It had to be too early to tell him that she thought she was falling for him. And hard.

...

Thank you to my two reviewers last night! Lauren, I am glad you like the new chapters! And SerenityAngels tell your sisters thanks for reading and wanting more and also thanks for your review, I like to keep a mix of things going on, makes it diverse.! Please review and I shall update soon!


	15. Chapter 15

"You okay babe?" Mutt asked Penelope for the umpteenth time that day. The two of them were sat on chairs and tied to each other back to back. Penelope rolled her eyes again at Mutt and she gritted her teeth as she turned her head around and Mutt did the same as they stared at each other from the corner of their eyes. Mutt searched Penelope's eyes until she turned back around and looked at the tiled floor;

"I'm fine," she whispered and Mutt just sighed loudly and looked around the empty white room and through the balcony doors onto the view of Rome. They had been brought to some form of villa which was on the outskirts of the city which was perfect considering no one would be able to hear them scream. Edward had informed them that Andrew was on the next plane to Rome and then they would begin the search for the fountain, without Penelope and Mutt.

"We'll get out of this babe…I'm working on a plan," Mutt whispered so that the guard outside the open doors didn't hear him.

"I don't see how we're going to get out of this," Penelope looked at the white wall and Mutt leant his head back against hers, giving her the only touch he could, even if he was risking his hair for her.

"You shouldn't have come Penelope…you should have ran," Mutt told her suddenly and she jerked her head forward and turned it around to look back at Mutt who was just staring forward;

"I'm sorry for thinking that if I came then I would save your life. How foolish of me," she hissed at him and he just rolled his eyes;

"You should have known they wasn't going to let me live regardless of you coming or not," he said back to her and she felt like a schoolgirl getting told of by the teacher.

"You know what Mutt? Suit yourself," she huffed back to him and he gritted his teeth at her curt manner;

"Don't be like that," he snapped. "You told me not to do anything stupid for you so I expected you to do the same."

"And I clearly remember you telling me that you would ignore my request," she retorted.

"And I also clearly remember you telling me not to be so ridiculous," he replied.

"I thought I was saving your life by giving them what they wanted!" she yelled at him which caused some stares from the guard who poked his head around the corner and looked at the couple who were facing away from each other and flushing deep red.

"You should have used some of the intelligence you had and realised that they weren't going to let either of us live when they got what they wanted! Did the fact that we have previously been in gun fights not tell you that they don't care about our lives?" he spoke to her and she stamped a foot on the tiled floor and began shuffling around in her seat.

"Well I am sorry if I made the wrong choice in your eyes," she yelled. "Obviously your life means so little to you."

"No! It doesn't," he said curtly. "But when they caught me I was dead anyway. Now I am just dead and haven't helped save anyone from their control!"

"You're intolerable," Penelope snapped at him. "Maybe you shouldn't have gotten yourself kidnapped then if you don't want to die!"

"And this is coming from the girl who can't seem to go a day without getting herself captured," he laughed sarcastically.

"And then you were always there to save the day! I do the same thing for you and you end up begrudging me for it," she retaliated.

"But you didn't' do the same thing at all! I saved your life before, you didn't save mine. I am still going to die and we know it!" he said.

"If you were me what would you have done?" she turned the tables on him and at that moment in time he wished he could comb his hair.

"It would have been different," he murmured.

"So you wouldn't have given them the map and cup? You'd have ran off and left me?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"Don't be daft," he muttered to the floor.

"So you would have done the same? And would that make you stupid then?" she was angry with him. So angry that angry wasn't the word. Furious would have sufficed.

"It probably would have made me stupid Penelope! Yes! But that would have been different," he told her.

"I don't see how," she drawled out to him.

"Well you wouldn't, would you?" he whispered, meaning for her not to hear but she did anyway;

"Meaning?" she raised a brow.

"Nothing," he snapped back as soon as she had asked.

"No…what did you mean it would have been different if you had come back for me?" she pushed him and he snapped;

"Meaning I would probably have managed to fight them off and get you back."

"You think so? And why do you think that then Mutt? Because you did so well getting them off your back that you ended up captured," she told him sarcastically.

"I would have had a better chance than you! All you seem to be able to do is get yourself caught…you're like a magnet for trouble," he spluttered.

"I don't ask to be caught!" she yelled. "I don't want any of this! I just want a quiet life…I don't want to go and search for any artefacts and risk my life…"

"You're not cut out for this lifestyle anyway," he informed her and she felt her hairs on her arm stand on edge.

"Oh I'm not?" she quizzed him.

"No. You're not. You're not strong enough, you're just a typical snobby preppy Penelope," he told her and she felt like he had stabbed a knife through her heart. She had gone back to being a preppy to him. "You're weak and rely on other people to get you out of the mess you create! You constantly think you're being noble for risking your own life and that just results in putting everyone at risk if the Rushends gain power! And then we have to come and rescue you!"

"I never asked you to come for me! I didn't want you to come for me!" she yelled through her tears on her face.

"But we did come to save other people because of your naïveté's," he retorted.

"You have certainly changed your tune," she told him.

"Well knowing that I'm going to die does that me," he informed her.

"You're insufferable," she simply said.

"And you're stubborn."

"You're arrogant."

"You're brash."

"You're condescending."

"You're naïve."

"You're immature."

"You're stupidly brave."

"You're just reckless."

"For the love of God!" a new voice interjected the guard and the two of them turned their heads and saw a guard stood there with a gun in his hand whilst he looked at them "how about you both shut up and I don't kill you?" he suggested and the two of them went quiet and went back to staring at their own walls;

"You're pompous too," Penelope suddenly hissed.

"You have to have the last say?" he asked her.

"I'm telling you how it is," she replied. "No wonder we never spoke."

"Mainly because I couldn't handle you 'I know I am better than you' attitude" he lied to her.

"Well at least I didn't make you cry and humiliate you," she snapped quietly at him. "You probably can't cry though seeing as how you lack emotion," she lied to him and he sniggered, knowing that was a lie.

"Okay then babe," he simply spoke.

"Don't call me babe," she retorted.

"Okay doll," he pushed her.

"And don't call me doll."

"Whatever sweets," he couldn't help himself.

"You're an arse Henry Walton Jones III," she replied. Two could play at that game.

"Don't call me that," he retorted to her and the guard began to walk back into the room.

"Did you two not learn anything?" he snapped at them and walked over to them. He looked down on Penelope first and then spoke;

"I don't think Mr Rushend would mind if I killed you both know," the guard contemplated.

"I think he would," Penelope replied to him and he leant down to her ear consequently whispering into Mutt's too.

"You could be right Miss Lyons…Edward seems to want to enjoy you before disposing of you and lover boy," he said and Penelope lashed out. She raised her knee and kicked him where it hurt which caused him to fall to the floor in agony and Penelope then kicked him square in the head and he grunted as he dropped his gun.

"What the hell did you do?" Mutt asked as he tried to look around frantically for an answer.

"Gun incoming Henry," she replied and with her foot she managed to slide the gun under the chair as Mutt caught it in between his two feet.

"It's Mutt," he snapped back to her. "And what am I supposed to do with the gun?"

"Actually give it back…then I can blow your head from your shoulders," she smiled to herself.

"We both know you don't have the guts," Mutt said as he flicked the gun into the air and it landed onto his lap.

"You want a bet?" she muttered and looked at the unconscious guard. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know how to get out of the ropes…my knife is in my leather jacket still," he replied looking down at his pocket, trying to free himself from the rope constraints.

"Brilliant," Penelope complained. "Just a moment…the guard has a blade…it is in his pocket..."

"Get it then and stop talking," Mutt ordered her.

"We need to move forward first," she said and the chair began to shuffle closer to the guard. "And don't tell me what to do."

"Whatever baby," he said and Penelope just simply gritted her teeth and used her foot to edge the knife further from the guard's pocket, grunting as she went and Mutt couldn't help but think it sounded wrong as she did it;

"Sounds like you're having too much fun."

"Oh shut up," she murmured and finally managed to slide it back under the chair to Mutt who once again flicked it into the air until it landed on his shoulder.

"If you drop it…" Penelope threatened him and Mutt just chuckled and he suddenly stood up and looked down at Penelope.

"Think you can manage to be nice to me now?" he raised a brow.

"Mutt we don't have time. Stop messing. We need to get out of here," she warned him and he began to untie her from the chair. She grasped onto her wrists and Mutt suddenly dragged her by one and led the way with the gun still in his hand as they turned down corridors which were empty.

"Stop," Penelope muttered and looked into a room where the door was slightly open. Edward was laid on a bed and snoring quietly.

"What?" Mutt asked and looked around quickly

"He's in there…he'll have the map and cup," Penelope told him as she began to push the door further open and she was right. They were on the bottom of the bed; it looked like he had fallen asleep with them. Mutt couldn't stop her as she hesitantly walked into the room with deep breaths and stopped when she saw them. Mutt remained stood at the door and making sure no one came in whilst she picked them up quietly and made her way back to Mutt who then moved to the end of the corridor where patio doors opened onto a balcony. The villa was surrounded by men with guns and Mutt knew they had no chance at sneaking out past them. Penelope looked at him with the same thought before he smirked and raised the gun in the air.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as he triggered the gun and a bullet went flying into the air and the two of them crouched down on the balcony as the guards began to shout and move back into the house.

"Down the trellis," he told her and she climbed over the railing, stuffing the book in her trouser waistband and then holding the cup as she climbed onto the empty wood and Mutt followed her. The two of them reached the bottom and then Mutt noticed four cars in the driveway.

"Come on," he said and Penelope climbed into one of them whilst Mutt began to mess around with the wire, trying to start the car as there were no keys in the ignition.

"Hurry up," Penelope snapped at him and looked out the back of the open topped car as the guards noticed them from the balcony;

"I'm going as fast as I can," he spoke back to her until finally the ignition started. Mutt climbed in and began to quickly drive as he handed Penelope the gun.

"Penelope!" Edward roared from the balcony and she looked back at him before waving sarcastically.

...

"My guess is they went to hide out at a hotel somewhere to recover," Mutt told Penelope when she asked about his parents and he drove.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

"We go and destroy the cup as quickly as we can," he told her and looked at the map and tried to understand it "according to that the church is on the outskirts near the coast…we drive until we get there…"

"Shouldn't we go back to find your parents?" Penelope was polite to him.

"No," he shook his head. "By the time we find them it will be too late and they may be onto us. We have a head start which we can't waste."

"Okay then," she replied and went back to looking at the passing sights whilst Mutt drove in silence.

"You did well," Mutt suddenly said when he couldn't take the silence anymore. "Knocking the guard out."

"It must have been an anomaly…due to the fact I am normally weak," she made a dig at Mutt and he just shut his eyes and suddenly pulled onto the side of the dirt track road and looked at her as she looked back at him;

"You're getting rid of our head start," she informed him.

"I'm not going on the road trip when you're being like this," Mutt told her and she laughed;

"You started it," she replied.

"I was angry with you," he informed her.

"For thinking I could help you and save you? I'd be angry with me too," she said sarcastically.

"You're being irrational Penelope," he simply stated and clung onto the wheel to stop him from hitting something.

"Of course I am," she muttered. "I'm just a snobby preppy."

"I didn't mean it," Mutt defended himself. "I was annoyed with you."

"Yeah well…when this is over I'll be out of your hair," she assured him and Mutt just shook his head.

"No…I don't want that Penelope," he told her.

"Sounded like you did the way you were going on," she told him honestly.

"I was being rash," he garbled. "But now I don't want you to go."

"Why? I'm just a preppy," she spoke. "You said it yourself, you're fed up with constantly having to be with me so why don't you just save us both the bother…" she began to rant at him but Mutt just grabbed her wrist and dragged her to him along the seat before forcefully kissing her to shut her up. Penelope broke off from him but then looked back up into his hazel eyes and kissed him again quickly as her hands wrapped around his neck and he lowered her onto the seat and rested over her uncomfortably.

"Egotistical jerk," she muttered as he kissed her neck.

"Stubborn fool," he muttered back and then went back to kissing her on the lips.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mutt," Penelope muttered as she held her arms around herself in the cold night and looked out onto the night. "You need to stop...you can't see anything."

"I'm fine babe," he assured her as he leaned forward on the wheel and looked into the dark night whilst Penelope just shook her head sternly at him and rested a hand onto his arm;

"You're not...you can't read the map and you have no idea where you're going," she told him and he sighed and suddenly swerved off the road and looked at her vaguely. The only light was coming from a torch which Penelope had found in the boot and was sat between them as they looked at each other. Mutt knew he was tiring and needed a rest so it made sense to take a breather.

"Thank you," Penelope said and then Mutt saw that she was shivering as he shrugged out his jacket but Penelope just shook her head at him;

"No...you'll freeze too..." she told him but he just shrugged and draped it over her shoulders;

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "I didn't think it would be this cold."

"Well it's night time and we're in the middle of nowhere and it is October so I figured it may be slightly cool...of course my case with my sweater is back in the car which we stole from an old man and so obviously I have nothing else...speaking of the car I hope your parents are okay and know where we are," Penelope rambled whilst her teeth were chattering and she had her eyes lowered onto the fabric of the seat. Mutt had to admit to himself that he was cold after giving her his jacket, but he wanted to do the gentleman thing.

"Penny...doll...just come here, would you?" he beckoned for her to slide along the seat and come over to him whilst he picked up the flashlight and dumped it onto the dashboard, allowing Penelope to go up to him. When she was within reaching distance, Mutt picked her up by her waist and sat her onto his lap as his arms wrapped around her midriff and her arms clutched onto the fabric of his top and she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry again Penelope...for what I said earlier...I was being stupid," he told her and she just sighed to herself and took in the smell of the greaser as she allowed his body to don heat to hers.

"It's fine Mutt...I'm over it...I don't want to fight with you," she whispered and felt her lids fall slightly.

"Okay then," he agreed. "You know, kissing you is like nothing I have ever experienced," he blurted out, blaming it on the tiredness. Penelope remained where she was, grateful he couldn't see her blushing profusely at what he had just informed her.

"Is that a good thing?" she checked and felt his body vibrate beneath her in a chuckle as she stretched her legs out onto the seat.

"Definitely a good thing," he assured her. "Every other girl...didn't give me the same thrill you did...I don't know how to explain it...it's like I can never ever fear of tiring of kissing you."

"Well I don't know if I have had many kisses before...but I would like to think of ours as my first ever one," she smiled and Mutt began to stroke her blonde hair softly.

"I'd like you to think of that too," he said. "And when this is over we can try and be normal."

"We?" she asked.

"Only if you would consider staying with me?" he checked with her and now she was beaming completely. Despite Mutt Jones' faults she couldn't help but feel something for him. Something which she never wanted to go away.

"You wouldn't mind me staying around? I've risked you life..." she said and Mutt placed one finger under her chin and tilted her head to look up at him;

"I can't imagine going back and not seeing you Penny," he smiled. "You're a special girl...do you have my comb?" he ruined the moment as his finger left Penelope's chin and she rolled her eyes and began to dig around his pockets in search for it but she came across something else. She picked up the folded piece of A3 and saw her face on it. As she unfolded it she then saw her father before looking up to Mutt quizzing;

"We needed a photo of you to see if anyone had seen you...I just kept it in my pocket...made me feel closer to you," he shrugged and looked down onto the photo. "You really are beautiful."

...

"Mutt...wake up...it's morning...we need to go," Penelope said when she looked onto Mutt's sleeping form and nudged him in the elbow gently. He grumbled a little and his grip around her increased and she hit his chest playfully;

"Mutt," she giggled. "Wake up."

"No...this is a bad dream," he complained.

"So me being with you is a bad dream?" she checked and his eyes flew open and he shook his head;

"No. But you waking me up is," he said and she pushed herself from his lap and stretched a little before looking at the map.

"We need to go Mutt...they'll catch up soon," she told him.

"Okay...okay," he murmured and then they began to drive.

...

"Wow," Penelope managed to say as she looked onto the small white church which stood on the top of a cliff. Mutt stood beside her and looked onto it and the way it stood proudly and looked out onto the sea. It was simple and white, with a small wooden door leading into it and a blue wooden tower which housed a simple bell. Mutt held the cup whereas Penelope held the map and the two of them walked past the graves until they reached the church. Cautiously, they looked around the church and made sure there was no one in before making their way down the aisle past the wooden seats to the alter where stained glass windows were being housed.

"It's simple...and beautiful," Penelope gushed and Mutt just shrugged as she handed him his leather jacket back. He had pulled it onto his body and began touching things on the alter until Penelope slapped his hand from it;

"What?" he complained.

"Don't touch," Penelope said. "We don't know what might happen...so what do we do with the cup?"

"Apparently there is a platform...and it becomes a sensor...before a hole opens up somewhere in here, then when it does we throw it in...so stay close," he warned her and stood next to him;

"I'm close," she said and then Mutt just saw in the middle of the stone alter there was an empty space which was raised. Penelope noticed it too and they walked over to it, crouching down and examining it on eye level.

"You think that is it?" she asked him.

"There's only one way to find ou,t" Mutt whispered.

"And if I were you I wouldn't," a sudden voice echoed in the church and the two teens stood up and twirled behind them and saw Andrew and Edward stood there, looking proud with themselves. Mutt reached for the gun he had stolen from the guard and he pointed it at the two of them himself.

"Very good Mr Jones..." Edward applauded him sarcastically. "But you shoot one of us then the other shoots Penelope."

"Over my dead body," Mutt spat.

"That can be arranged too," Andrew stepped in whilst Mutt clasped onto the cup and Penelope held onto Mutt's arm as she glared at the two men.

"Now Miss Lyons, I have to say, you have been a complete nightmare in our care..." Edward said and he began to walk forwards as Andrew remained still. "Now be a good girl and give us what we want."

"How did you find us?" Penelope asked. She had taken the map from them.

"I traced the map...I didn't want to risk anything...I knew you'd want to destroy it and so we followed you...we managed to keep driving at night though, slowly, granted...but we kept moving," Edward said and his brother began to walk forwards;

"You've done nothing but ruin our plans Miss Lyons...you and lover boy there...Dr and Mrs Jones managed to get out of the way...in fact I hear they are okay...managed to stay out the way," Andrew shrugged. "But Mr Jones over there has been the one who has caused many problems...always saving the day...just so he can whore around with a cheap preppy like you."

"Hey!" Mutt snapped. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"You truly have bewitched him, haven't you?" Edward chuckled whilst Andrew remained stood next to him, both playing with their guns. "Now the cup Mr Jones...and we let you and Penelope here live."

"Why do I think that is a lie?" Mutt asked and Edward just looked at Andrew who nodded sadly;

"Because you're not as dumb as you look," Edward said and then there was a gunshot. At first no one moved and the sound just echoed the room and burned into Mutt's ears. His gaze remained on Edward and Andrew who were just smirking. He thought he would feel something, some kind of pain or numbness...but nothing. He felt fine. He then looked back to Penelope as she remained staring at Mutt. He then noticed it. She followed his gaze down onto her stomach and she pressed her hand onto it and then revealed blood. She looked back up to Mutt and began to stumble backwards. Mutt threw the cup from his hold and caught Penelope and slowly lowered her to the ground.

"You bastards!" Mutt roared at the two of them as Andrew picked the cup up and handed it to Edward.

"You have a choice Mr Jones. Either try and get the cup back or look after her," he said but Mutt didn't move.

"It was nice seeing you Mr Jones," Edward said and without muttering another single word they left the church. Mutt looked after them and knew he didn't have the heart to go and follow them.

"Mutt," Penelope whispered as he held her in his arms and she looked up onto his pained face before moving her hair from her eyes.

"Sh...it's going to be alright babe..." he promised her. But he knew it wouldn't be. They were miles away from anywhere and with the rate she was bleeding they wouldn't have enough time.

"Mutt...I'm cold..." she wheezed and he began to remove his jacket and place it around her. She deeply breathed in his scent and rested a hand onto his cheek and he held it there, feeling the scolding touch from her.

"It's okay doll...you getting warmer now?" he rubbed her shoulder with his free hand and she just managed to stare at him;

"I...I don't want to die Mutt...not now..." she silently cried and Mutt's body shook violently as he held her tighter and laced his fingers through hers and pressed her hand onto his lips as they never broke eye contact.

"It's okay babe...you're going to be okay...one day...you'll see..." he promised her.

"Promise you won't leave me," she whispered and he nodded in agreement.

"I'm always going to be here with you," he swore to her. "I'm never going to leave you."

She seemed to smile slightly at his words and then suddenly she flinched in pain and Mutt began fussing, holding her gently in his arms as if she would suddenly break on him.

"Thank you..." she spoke. "What would it have been like Mutt?"

"What baby?" he whispered and dropped his lips to her forehead.

"Me and you? And the normal things...you said..."

"I don't know Penny," he couldn't think of things like that at a time like this. "But I would have looked after you...you wouldn't go back to that house by yourself..."

"I could live with you?" she spoke in the future tense, wishful thinking was all she had at that moment in time.

"Yeah...you will..." he played along with her fantasy. "And...we will go to the diner all the college kids go to...and...we'll go in there...me knowing I have the best looking girl in the whole of the USA...and she wants me," Penelope laughed lightly at this and then coughed as she clutched onto her side and held it tightly and saw the blood running from her body. Mutt could see she was turning white as a ghost and this just caused him to want to hyperventilate but he knew he couldn't. Not when she needed him to be strong for her

"And we'd have class together...I would even consider going knowing I have you to get me through the day...and...we would read Penelope...we could sit out in the garden on the swing and just read together...you'd like that, right?" he checked and she nodded slightly;

"I'd love that," she told him.

"Good," he sniffed. "And...I'd teach you how to mend bikes...and one day...we'll go further than the college...maybe to California...it's always warm there and they have amazing beaches...no one would know us Penny...we could just jump in and out of the waves and look as stupid as we like because no one would know," he pictured it in his head and Penelope just began to shake and she looked at Mutt before squeezing his hand slightly;

"Mutt...please...kiss me," she begged him and he pushed away the tears in his eyes as he silently lowered his lips onto her. He kept it brief and sweet and light with her, but she couldn't have wished for a better kiss. The way he was treating her was sweet and caring. As he pulled away he dropped his lips to her cold forehead and then noted her eyes had closed.

"No...Penny don't close your eyes...stay with me babe," he begged her and squeezed her and her eyes opened slowly again;

"It's so bright Mutt," she whispered quietly. "And peaceful."

"Don't go Penny...stay with me..." he pleaded with her and her eyes looked up to his for a second;

"I love you Mutt," she barely managed to say before her eyes closed;

"No...Penelope...no...wake up!" he yelled and he shook her quickly but nothing happened. She didn't open up her eyes so her stunning bright blue eyes could look at him. instead she just went limp in his arms as he held her tightly and begged her to wake up;

"No Penelope! Baby...oh God...Penny...I...I love you...so much..."

...

Okay, so some may hate me for doing this...and I am sorry! But there is still more to come...but I don't want to give anything away so I am keeping quiet. Sorry! Please do leave me a review though!


	17. Chapter 17

"Mutt...Mutt...sweetie...what happened?" Marion exclaimed as soon as her and Indiana reached the church. They had known that Mutt and Penelope had escaped Edward due to the massive kerfuffle going on around town about it and so they had hoped their son had been clever enough to just go and destroy the cup. Their faith in him had been correct, but the end result was not one which they were pleased to think of. Marion rushed over to Mutt who was leant against the white wall with his legs stretched out in front of him, his entire body was soaked with blood and he was crying intensely as he continued to hold Penelope's lifeless body in his lap. He couldn't let go of her. She was so cold and the thought that she never responded to his pleas filled him with woe and longing. He couldn't believe she was gone so soon after he had come to know her. It was cruel and unnecessary.

"They...they killed...her..." Mutt garbled and his sobs echoed the church as Indiana remained at the end of the aisle and held his hat in his hands as he watched his wife drop to her knees besides Mutt and stroke Penelope's cold, white cheek.

"Oh Mutt," Marion simply said and wrapped a hand around his arm whilst he continued looking onto her sleeping form;

"I...I should have protected her...I told her...I'd never let her go...I let them get her...and now...she's gone mom...she's gone," Mutt sobbed and rested his aching head onto his mothers shoulder whilst she comforted him;

"It's not your fault Mutt," she said through a lump in her throat. "Penelope wouldn't blame you...she wouldn't...she's in...a better place...she has to be," Marion demanded from the ceiling, glaring as she went.

"No she's not...the best place for her...was with me...I need her...I want her...it's not fair!" Mutt snapped and lifted his head from Marion and searched Penelope's face again, taking in her ever feature from her high cheekbones to her small nose, the way her ears were pointed like an elves when her hair was pushed behind them.

"I know darling," Marion agreed. "I know it's not."

"I...I never even...she didn't hear me...tell her...that...that...I love...her," Mutt stammered and ran a hand down her long and swan like neck and Marion began to cry lightly whilst Indiana just remained stood and he shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. He had never seen his son like this before and it hurt him. The idea of being without Marion was one which he could never fathom and now to see his son lose the only girl who had ever meant something to him was a feeling which he could not relate to. And if he was to be honest and true to himself he didn't want to relate to it. The loss of a loved one is something which breaks the heart and sometimes time just can't simply heal it.

"She knows Mutt...she will know..." Marion assured her son, hoping that Penelope was somewhere up there and listening to her son.

"But she didn't hear me," Mutt exclaimed. "She never knew...I love her so much...I broke my promise..." Mutt's deranged cries were like those of a dog in pain and Marion hurt at hearing her son being in so much pain.

"No you didn't honey...you helped her to the best you could...Mutt...you can't sit here all night," Marion told her son but he just shook his head sternly at his mother and pulled Penelope closer to his body by the lapels of his leather jacket which she was still wearing;

"No...I said I wouldn't leave her..." Mutt replied and he dropped his lips onto her cold forehead and pressed them there for a moment as Marion sighed and Indiana began to walk forward. He sat himself down onto a bench and looked over at Mutt and stared him in the eyes.

"Son...Penelope was a brave girl...one of the bravest I have known," Indiana said.

"And look where that got her? It got her killed," Mutt hissed and Indiana just closed his eyes and took a deep breath;

"I know it did...but...your mother is right...she wouldn't want you to sit here...she would want you to let her go...but only by the hand...never by the heart," Indiana warned Mutt who remained silent and listening to his father's words. "Penelope would want you to do the right thing...she would want you to go and help destroy the cup...finish what has begun...she would want you to do the right thing."

"She told me never to leave her," Mutt whispered and then looked back to her.

"I know she did," Indiana murmured. "But she meant never let go of the memories you have with her...you have to leave her Mutt...you can't stay here with her in your arms...she wouldn't want for that to happen."

"I can't," Mutt shook his head and if she could feel his grip on her she would be smacking him away due to the immense pain he was causing her. "I can't do it."

"You have to darling," Marion whispered into her son's ear. "She wouldn't mind..."

"But I would," Mutt spoke back and tears rolled from his cheek and onto Penelope's and he wiped them off from her skin.

"Ah," a new voice suddenly rang out in the empty church. Indiana stood up and so did Marion as they looked to the back of the church where a man had entered. But this man was wearing clothes...a toga in fact...and sandals as he walked down the aisle and towards the Joneses. Mutt remained sat down but he managed to avert his gaze from her tranquil beauty and up to the man who was walking.

"I have been waiting for this day for more years than I can possibly count on one hand," the man chuckled and the Joneses just looked at each other in utter confusion.

"Excuse me...but who are you?" Indiana took the main role and the man raised a hand in acknowledgement;

"My name is of no importance...but I am guessing you are Dr Jones...and Mrs Jones...and your son..." he pointed them out and Indy had began to be spooked out by this guys knowledge;

"Yes...how do you know?"

"The Fountain of course...I knew this day would come...and the girl...Penelope Lyons? Correct?"

"Yes...so hold up...you drank from the fountain...that is how you know us?" Indiana raised a brow and his eyes narrowed as the man simply smiled and nodded once;

"I have been waiting here for someone to come and destroy the cup...only then may I leave this wretched place," he complained

"You're a ghost?" Marion sounded shocked as she looked at the ancient Roman who grinned;

"You could say that...I am only visible when I enter this church...outside of these four walls I am nothing but a clear object floating through the skies. Tragic, tragic," he shook his head in sadness. "And I thought my time had come to move on...I so hoped it had."

"No...they got the cup..." Mutt suddenly spoke up.

"Ah...Mutt Jones," the man looked down onto the greaser and took in his appearance. "I understand what a terrible time this is for you."

"You have no idea," Mutt whispered and looked back to Penelope;

"Perhaps not...but I know a way in which I can help you," he smirked to himself whilst Mutt snorted and moved a hand over his nose.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I can tell you how to bring Penelope back."

...

So sorry to end it there but I like to keep the suspense! I cannot thank you enough for the reviews last night which I received! MadHatter12 you made me smile with the sixteen chapters of pure awesome! And I am glad you like Penelope! I worried people wouldn't warm to her! Lauren, welcome back and of course I had a plan ;) And to ks90 I could sense the eagerness in your review and so I hope I satisfy with this chapter! More to come soon but college has begun and what with uni stuff it is a busy month! But I will try to update daily even if the chapters are a little smaller! But please let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

"Is that some kind of sick joke?" were Mutt's first words after hearing what the ancient Roman had just told him. The man watched as Mutt held the girl and looked up at him in anger, hatred, disgust but mainly hope.

"Trust me Mr Jones...Miss Lyons is the one thing I would not joke about," he replied sternly. "She is after all...a descendent of mine."

"What?" Indiana asked and the man simply just smiled at the professor.

"Oh yes...how do you think the map came to be in Geoff's hands? It has been passed down through our families for years...of course no one knew what to do with it until Geoff," the Roman spoke back. "I was the one who drank from the fountain first off... Gaius Antonius Flavius," he told them his name. "Hence how I know each and each of you…and I know things you can only dream of knowing."

"This is surreal," Indiana complained.

"How do we bring her back then?" Mutt went back onto the topic as Gaius began his tale;

"You need to get her to the Fountain…once you pour the holy water down her throat then she should wake up," he informed them. "You then have to make a deal though…Penelope can only live so long as you promise to destroy the cup for the Roman Gods…when that is done then she shall be allowed to live a free life…"

"And if not?" Marion asked.

"If Miss Lyons is to only drink from the fountain then she will suffer what I have suffered…she shall live to a high age and die but she shall roam this earth until the day the cup is finally destroyed," Gaius spoke sadly and Mutt looked down onto Penelope and in that snap second he knew what he was going to when he saw her face. He was bringing her back. No questions asked.

"How long do we have between waking her up and destroying the cup?" Mutt looked at the man.

"Two days…after that then the time period shall close," he told them. Indiana looked at Marion who just looked down to her son who was stroking Penelope's cheek as he just nodded simply at her and told her it would be okay.

…

"I am not putting her in the boot!" Mutt snapped at Indiana as he stood near the car and held Penelope cradled in his arms as he looked at the vast open space.

"It's going to look a little suspicious driving through the streets with a dead body Junior," Indiana retorted to his son who just shook his head sternly once again at his father;

"Don't call me that," he snapped. "My name is Mutt and Penelope is not going in there. I will hold her and it will just look like she is sleeping." And that was the end of that as Mutt defiantly climbed into the back of the car and rested Penelope on his side. She was sleeping really, Mutt believed that. He was going to wake her up. Indiana huffed a little as he saw his wife smirking vaguely at him and her head was cocked to the side.

"What you grinning at?" he muttered and she climbed into the car and simply shook her head. She wanted to tell him that her son had the exact same tendencies as he did. The stubbornness must run in the family.

…

"What now daddy-o?" Mutt asked his father as they stopped just outside the camp site. Luckily, Indiana had also made a copy of the map in case it was to get lost again and so they had found the camp with relative ease. Of course, the difficult part would be trying to get the cup back from the Rushends to let Penelope drink from it. Indiana watched on from the top of the cliff and down onto the six men who were digging a hole in what looked like the middle of nowhere, the Rushend brothers were stood to the side in their expensive suits and Mutt felt his blood boil just watching them. He looked back into the car where Penelope was still laid and he balled his hands into fists. Luckily, Indiana had brought the luggage along and so Mutt had been able to change from his bloody clothes and Marion had also changed Penelope. She knew it may have seemed weird but she didn't want the girl to be in clothes soaked in her own blood, she wanted her to be clean and not look like she was a corpse. For Mutt's sake.

"How many times do I need to tell you to call me your father?" Indiana growled lowly.

"No more times as it shall fall onto deaf ears…how do we get down to the fountain though? There is eight of them in total…and only three of us…well one of us has to carry Penny," Mutt deduced and Indiana just looked down at the sight from the boulders they were hidden behind and he thought for a moment.

"Not all of them will go down there…some will stay and watch to make sure no one goes in…we get rid of them easily and then that leaves us five I would say…the Rushend brothers will be the worst to dispose of," Indiana said and Mutt fiddled with the gun which he had kept from the villa and he held onto it tightly;

"They're mine," he whispered and his mother just pursed her lips, knowing nothing she could say to him would make him change his mind about killing them.

"We have something!" a man suddenly yelled and Indiana dared to use his binoculars to zoom into what they had found. He saw that the sand had been dug about six feet and that they were now standing on something which was brick with a wooden door in the middle. Edward jumped down from where he was stood and crouched down, looking at the brick work in detail before latching onto a handle and pulling the wood up. It was a hidden door.

"They've found the entrance," Indiana informed Mutt and Marion. "And…only four of them are going down…there are four guards…so what do we do?"

"We create a distraction," Marion grinned mischievously as Mutt and Indiana looked shocked at her.

…..

"You sure you can handle this?" he checked with his wife and she just rolled her eyes at her husband as she sat in the driver's seat of the car and gripped onto the wheel. Mutt had Penelope in his arms once again as Marion began the engine to the car which was hidden at the bottom of the cliff, but out of view as Indiana peered around the corner at the three men who were stood and looking around, waiting for something to happen.

"Honestly Indy," she complained. "Give me some credit…I do know how to drive."

"Okay then," he agreed. "We'll meet you back in Rome at the hotel if you manage to pull it off."

"No…go straight to the church…that is where I'll be," she said and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Be safe," he said and she looked sternly at her son;

"You look after your old man, got me?" she checked with him and Mutt just laughed once lightly as she began to quickly drive out into the middle of the hard sand. Indiana and Mutt watched as she drove straight up to the guards and then around the trap door as they began shooting at the car but failing miserably to hit Marion as she drove rapidly around. Eventually, two of the guards climbed into their car and began to chase after her around the vast empty space. Indiana watched as his wife hit one of the guards, knocking him to the side and then as she began to drive off back onto the dirt track road with the men closely on her tail.

"Now!" Indiana said hastily and he and Mutt began to run off to the dig site where only one guard stood. Indy saw him raise his gun at the three imposters but he beat him to it and pointed his own gun at the man and shot him once in the knee. He doubled over in pain and fell to the floor and yelled in agony. Suddenly, another guard reappeared, after hearing the noise and Indiana took no time in using his bullwhip to pull the gun from his hand and then using the top of his gun to just knock the man unconscious. Mutt watched on, astounded his father could do anything like he had just done at his age. He was impressive, there was no denying it. Indy quickly knocked the shot man out as well before noticing the steps leading down into a dark whole.

"Stay close," Indiana commanded Mutt and he jumped down the six foot of sand. Mutt bent down and handed him Penelope whilst he himself managed to climb down.

"I'll look after her," Mutt whispered and Indy handed her gently back over to him. He led the way down the door and down the concrete steps which were illuminated by light which the Rushends must have lit. Indy remained cautious as he walked down and finally found a flat surface. Hesitantly, he noted there was an open wooden door where the last remaining guard was stood. Using his bullwhip once again, he wrapped it around his throat and pulled the guard back to him, managing just to knock him out before Mutt stepped over the body and with his gun in his hand under Penelope's legs he followed his father into the room which was grandly lit and he just looked around in awe. The fountain was stood proudly by itself, water gushing down from its detailed mouth and then it sat in a pool on the ground.

"Dr Jones," Andrew greeted and he turned around with his gun raised whilst Indiana hid his own and watched as Edward held the cup tightly to his side. "And Mr. Jones…and…well…the body of Miss Lyons."

"What can we do for you Dr?" Andrew asked Indiana.

"We're here because we need the fountain," Indiana said and the two Rushends just laughed at each other at what they had heard. Indiana frowned at Mutt who was beginning to sweat at just being in the Rushends presence.

"Very bold Dr Jones…tell me…you do not wish for eternal power so why do you need it?" Edward pondered aloud.

"Because of what you arseholes did!" Mutt snapped.

"She lied to us…she had it coming…I'd count yourself lucky Mr. Jones. You could see she was going to be nothing but trouble," Edward drawled lazily and Mutt turned red as Indiana rested a hand on his shoulder and stopped him from doing something rash. He knew the Rushends had guns on them and he didn't want to lose a son.

"She needs to drink from the fountain…to be resurrected," Indiana told them and they shook their heads in disbelief.

"Impossible," Edward muttered.

"Pass me the cup and we shall find out then," Indiana challenged them and Andrew just looked at his brother.

"No…how about…you pass us Penelope…we'll let her drink from the cup and see what happens," Andrew suggested. "That way you don't touch the cup and you won't try anything knowing we could harm Miss Lyons again if she wakes up…after all…if this is the truth than this fountain is more powerful than we thought originally."

"Deal," Indiana agreed. He knew he wasn't going to get his hands on the cup but he would work on that in time. First he needed to get Penelope awake to make sure the fountain did its job.

"Okay then," Edward nodded and began to stride towards Mutt as he outstretched his arms. Mutt went rigid as his father simply squeezed his shoulder and he reluctantly allowed them to take his Penny;

"You do anything to hurt her again and I will make your death long and painful," he warned him and he just rolled his eyes at the teens anger. Slowly, Edward settled himself down on the floor and rested Penelope's head in his lap whilst Andrew took the cup and filled it with water from the poring fountain. He had his gun in his free hand and Edward still had his on him in case he was in need of it and the Joneses tried to do something. Edward parted Penelope's soft lips and Andrew poured the water into her non moving throat as it went straight through her. Time seemed to tick by slowly for Mutt as he just watched and nothing happened. Penelope didn't move or even breathe as Mutt closed his eyes and begged for something to happen but nothing did. She didn't move and Mutt felt a tear roll down his eye as he looked back to his father who avoided his gaze and looked back to the floor.

"This is useless!" Mutt snapped and kicked the wall before slamming it with his fists in frustration.

"Mutt…" his father began but Mutt stopped him.

"He said she would wake up! He said that she would come back."

"Mutt…" Indiana tried again.

"And nothing! Nothing at all! He lied."

"Mutt," but this time the voice that spoke was not his father's. Mutt twirled around quickly and looked down at Penelope whose chest was falling up and down lightly. Her blue eyes were slightly open and they found his hazel ones on the other side of the room. But the thing which he loved the most was the way her soft lips were calling his name.

…

Ahh…so there you have it folks! Lauren, you didn't have to wait too long for an update! Haha! And SerenityAngels tell your sisters that the worry need not continue anymore and thank you for reviewing! Thanks to anyone reading! I couldn't keep Penny away for too long ;)


	19. Chapter 19

"Penelope!" Mutt gasped and he dropped to his knees beside her body. Her head was still in Rushends lap but Mutt soon altered that and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lowered her to rest on him, cradling her softly. His eyes found hers and he placed a hand onto her cheek. She sighed contently at his touch and soon found her hands examining his face, making sure he was real. She couldn't help but think how innocent he looked as she saw the love in his eyes, making sure she was safe and back to him. Penelope was only running her hands over him to make sure this was real and she wasn't back where she had been. There was only one way she would truly be able to know she was safe and she was going to do it there and then. Slowly, she raised her head up and Mutt lowered his until their lips touched softly and tenderly.

"Hate to interrupt the party," Andrew sounded bored and tired as Mutt helped Penelope to her feet when he had heard him, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist and her hand rested on his stomach as she regained some sudden memories. One of them had killed her.

"This is unbelievable," Edward gasped and he circled the couple with his gun still in his hand. "She's alive."

"I wouldn't have died in the first place if one of you arseholes hadn't have shot me," Penelope snapped ferociously and Indiana stood beside her, with his gun hidden as he rested a simple hand onto her arm in an attempt to calm her down. The three of them looked on at the Rushends who were still holding the cup and stood near the fountain, looking at Penelope in awe.

"And we apologise for that," Andrew drawled. "But you're back now...tell me Penny...what was it like? The afterlife?" he questioned her and she turned rigid suddenly in Mutt's hold. He noticed and with his thumb he traced circular patterns on her waist which was covered by cream silk.

"I don't know," Penelope muttered.

"Incredible," Edward shook his head. "The fountain has more power than we initially believed...it has the power to raise the dead."

"I drank from that?" Penelope asked and she looked up at Mutt.

"Yeah babe...it's a long story...explain later," he promised her

"And now...we see what happens when we drink from it ourselves," Edward said and he dipped the cup into the fountain. Andrew remained stood, watching his brother as he pointed the gun at the three of them. Slowly, Edward raised the cup and toasted himself;

"To the future..." he said and Indiana just looked at Mutt who stared back whilst Penelope remained watching on in horror at him. Suddenly, Indiana drew his bullwhip to full length and pulled the gun from Andrew's hand until it hit the floor. Penelope was the first to react and she dropped down and picked it up quickly, standing on Andrew's foot, to make sure he didn't get it before her. Mutt rushed over to Edward and tackled him into the fountain, causing the water to splash everywhere. Penelope watched the two men as they continued to fight and then she saw Indiana being held around the neck by Andrew, his feet were coming onto and leaving the floor as he coughed and spluttered. Penelope slowly raised her gun and took aim, before firing, hoping it had hit the right person. The gunshot echoed the stone room and the only other sound was the running of water.

"You bitch!" Edward roared as he managed to escape the grasp of Mutt and walk over to her with his gun raised. Before Penelope could do anything, Mutt had grasped onto his arm and twirled him around, punching him square in the jaw. Blood flowed everywhere and Penelope noted the cup sat in the fountain, glimmering through the water. Whilst Indiana helped Mutt in the fight, Penelope jumped over the small stone ledge into the water, causing her trousers to become wet as she rushed over and grasped onto the cup. As she spun around, another gunshot went off and she gasped in horror at what she saw. Mutt and Indiana were stood near the staircase and Edward was on the other side of the room, staggering backwards. But he was smiling.

"Penelope...come on," Mutt demanded her and she managed to climb from the fountain and she reached for his outstretched hand as they began to run back up the stairs. Indiana was a few steps behind them as they heard the sound of laughter echoing the stairwell. The sound haunted their ears and Penelope was worried and confused as Mutt continued hauling her up after him.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Edward suddenly yelled from the bottom of the steps as Mutt found the wooden entrance and the sunlight streaming from the door. Once they was on the surface of the wood, Indiana shut it and looked up at the six foot hole they were in.

"Give me a boost," he told his son and Mutt began to complain as he bent over and Indiana used his back as a step before climbing out the hole.

"Go on babe," Mutt said and Penelope climbed onto his back as Indiana reached for her hands and hauled her up. Suddenly, the banging on the wood began and Indiana and Penelope reached down for Mutt and helped to haul him up and onto the sand before running for a vehicle which the guards had. They were all still knocked out which was slightly lucky for them.

"Jones!" Edward yelled. "You're not getting out of this! You'll pay!"

"Come on gramps...he sounds annoyed," Mutt said and he opened the back door to the open top car for Penelope to climb into whilst Indiana began to ignition and Mutt took a seat next to Penelope.

"How is he not dead? You shot him!" Penelope panicked and they began to drive. The sound of screaming could be heard after them

"He had already drunk from the cup!" Indiana called back to her. "It seems the fountain gives people eternal life...as well as all the power and knowledge they could ever wish for...he's invincible."

"But I drank from the fountain...I feel fine," Penelope said. She didn't feel as though she knew things which no one else did. She could tell she wasn't all powerful as the greaser next to her began to remove his wet leather jacket and brush his wet hair which was no use at all.

"It has different effects for different people I believe...because you were dead already it just brought you back to life...I think it depends on what people want to use it for...all that matters is that we destroy it for your sake," Indiana said and Penelope glanced at his back in confusion. Mutt noticed her look of lack of understanding and so began to tell her the story of how her long lost Roman descendent had told them of how to bring her back and how they had to destroy the cup in just two days so that she wouldn't wander the earth after death.

"So...what was it like?" Mutt asked Penelope who just raised a simple brow at him and looked into his eyes.

"What?" she asked and took in how he was quickly drying off, even though he had to have been freezing in the wet clothes.

"Well...the afterlife...and all that?" he wondered and she dropped his gaze and looked out onto the passing by sights which she could see.

"It was different," she simply whispered.

"Penny...babe..." Mutt grabbed her attention again and she simply looked over to him. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," she murmured but he simply shook his head;

"It's not. What happened?" he asked her and she sighed/

"I had to make a choice Mutt...it was horrible, okay?" she simply said. "I had to choose."

"Between heaven and hell?" he asked. Surely, that wouldn't be too bad. Penelope shook her head at him and slowly looked up to his gaze cautiously

"Between you or my father," she whispered. "There were two rooms...one you were in and the other my father was in...and I had to pick who to go with."

"They never mentioned that in Religious Studies," Mutt managed to spit out. He didn't have the guts to ask her which room she went into. The answer would scare him.

"My father told me to choose you Mutt...but before I could get there...I was awake," she shrugged.

"He told you to choose me?" Mutt sounded shocked.

"Can we just leave it? I don't want to go through it again," she grumbled and Mutt just sighed;

"I guess," he said and looked at her as she went back to looking at the passing sights. The silence between them was enough to make him go mad. He blamed it on his dad for being there. If he wasn't then he would have been passionately kissing her, holding her, telling her how he loved her. But he didn't plan to do any of that in front of Indiana. Instead he just resigned himself to simply grasping her arm, pulling her to him and tucking her head into the crook of his neck. She didn't complain. Instead, she was glad he was there.

...

"Marion!" Indiana sighed in relief when he saw his wife stood outside the church. She took a deep breath and ran into her husband's arms whilst he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Penelope," she gasped when she saw the blonde walking with Mutt towards her. She hugged her tightly and Mutt passed Indiana the cup and the two men just nodded at each other.

"I can't believe you're here!" Marion smiled. "It's mad...you made it..."

"I know...but I do have all of you to thank," Penelope let Marion go and the woman just waved her hand;

"Anything for the girl who Mutt loves," she said and Penelope looked over to Mutt who had flushed an excellent colour of red as the three of them stared at him. He pulled his comb out and began to run it through his dry hair as he said nothing. Instead, Penelope could tell he was embarrassed to be put in a position like that and Marion and Indiana could sense a sensitive topic coming along and so the two of them went into the church. Penelope moved towards him with a smirk on her lips as she rested her hands onto his chest and he placed his comb away.

"You love me?" she asked him with a smile.

"I...well...I...kind..." he garbled. He hated sensitive issues.

"Doesn't matter. I heard you tell me it before," she simply said and kissed the greaser on the lips as his arms went around her waist and hers around his neck. When he pulled away, all that he had to say was;

"I love you Penelope Rose Lyons."

...

"Eternal power? He drank from the cup" Gaius checked with Indiana who nodded.

"Yep...so how can we stop him?" he asked Gaius who simply sat on a wooden bench and shook his head.

"He drank from the cup and when you shot him...he didn't die...clearly the water has changed throughout the years...to make him invincible...there is only one way which you can destroy him I am afraid...obviously when he drank he wished for eternity and so the fountain gave him it," Gaius said and Indiana and Marion looked down onto him intently;

"But how do we destroy him?"

"The sword of the Romans," Gaius said. "It is located on the map...situated in Greece even though it was made in Rome by the normal, working ordinary people. It was said that the sword was seen as a figure of power to the commoners. That they had the sword to show that they had the power to overrule anyone who wronged them."

"And so by only getting the sword and running it through him then that is how we destroy him?" Indiana checked and was met with a nod which caused him to whistle lowly. Suddenly, Penelope and Mutt walked thought the church doors with their hands entwined and they stopped near the alter.

"Penelope Lyons," Gaius whispered and he stood up and looked onto the blonde.

"Hmm...hello," Penelope managed to say. There was an Ancient Roman stood in front of her, she had just come back from the dead to see a man be shot and not affected, today was obviously one she was never going to forget.

"You did well Penelope...managing to fight the Rushends off for as long as you did...now...you need just to destroy the cup," he outstretched a hand and pointed to the space on the alter. Indiana handed Penelope the cup and he and Marion stood to the back whilst Mutt went with Penelope to the front, keeping close by.

"It'll be alright baby...I'm here," he squeezed her hand when he saw her look cautiously at him. She nodded and placed the cup onto the stand. At first, nothing happened, but then the cup began to simply push the stand down and the ground began to shake. Mutt wrapped an arm around Penelope as she grabbed the cup back and steadied herself. Suddenly, the ground began to part down the aisle and all that could be seen was a thin black line which her and Mutt were peering into.

"Drop it babe," Mutt squeezed her waist. She held the cup out over the hole and then suddenly dropped it down. There was no noise or nothing and for a second or two nothing happened. And then the gap began to close again until the floor could be seen. Penelope looked over to Gaius who was nodding his head at her;

"You did well Penelope...and for that...I thank you," he said and the four of them watched as Gaius slowly began to fade. His body soon became nothing more than ash.

"Is it gone?" Marion asked Indy as they walked up to Mutt and Penelope and saw the ash on the floor.

"It's gone," he said simply.

"So this is over?" Mutt sounded hopeful.

"Not until Rushend is dead."

...

So I'm back! It's been a few days, I do realise but with lots of work to do and social things, life can get pretty busy! But today I decided it was time to update and I hope you liked it! Another twist of things to come then! Mad times, indeed. Thank you to all of my reviewers so far, and please tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

"Get some sleep babe...it's been a long day," Mutt told Penelope as he lay on the next single bed, closest to the door. Penelope occupied the bed underneath the window in the small cabin which only housed two beds and a small bedside table, there was a little en suite hidden behind a door. Apart from that the cabin on the boat was especially small. But the enclosed space wasn't something which bothered Penelope...the sea did.

"I can't sleep Mutt," she said through her gritted teeth as she lay on her back and stared up to the ceiling, focusing on breathing in and out whilst Mutt watched her intently. The only light came from the small lamp on the bedside table which was only dim.

"Penny...doll...what is it?" he propped himself up onto his elbow and saw her face more clearly as she turned pale and closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly;

"Mutt...oh crap," she complained and jumped out of her bed and ran into the bathroom. Mutt climbed out of his own bed and followed her, seeing her blonde hair hanging behind her whilst her face was pressed into the toilet. He knelt down beside her and pulled her hair into his hand to keep it from her face and his other hand managed to pat her back as she coughed up the remains of her dinner into the toilet.

"It's alright babe...you're okay..." he assured her and she swore under her breath. If only she had known she would get sea sick.

"Uh," she moaned and moved back from the toilet whilst Mutt flushed it, he then leant against the wall, an empty space between the toilet and sink as he pulled Penelope onto his lap and reached up for a damp cloth to hold to her face. She shut her eyes and felt glad for the coldness as Mutt held onto her.

"Thank you Mutt," she whispered and he just kissed her on the forehead as her fingers played with the fabric of his grey top and he moved his hand in circles on her hip which was covered by the short white nightgown. Mutt was just dressed in his boxers and top but he felt completely at ease with Penelope. She had that effect on him. The Joneses had booked them onto the first boat to Greece and they were told that they should be in the country by first light. Indiana had a trace of the map and so he knew exactly where the sword lay. He only hoped that he could get it and destroy Rushend once and for all, before it was too late.

"Hey...that's why I'm here babe," he chuckled. "To save you."

"Seems you've been doing that a lot," she grumbled.

"Well...someone has to," he kissed her on the cheek once.

"I'm glad it's you," she agreed. "I just can't believe you managed to get me back...and...you promise me...we can go to California Mutt? Just me and you?"

"I promise baby," he swore. "you and me can take on anything."

The silence grew between them and Penelope felt comforted in Mutt's embrace, like she could take on the entire world as long as she had him by her side. He would protect her from anything. He had proven that.

"This seems like the moment when I should kiss you...but...well...your breath isn't exactly in its best state," Mutt laughed once and Penelope hit him weakly on the chest.

"Shut up," she scolded him unconvincingly and tried to stand up as she began to brush her teeth. Mutt quickly jumped to his feet and placed the cloth back into the sink and wrapped his arm around Penelope and led her back into the bedroom and she clambered back into bed. Before Mutt could even spin around and turn into his own bed, Penelope grasped onto his wrist and pulled him to sit on her bed. Catching onto the hint, he lay on top of the covers next to her and she rested her head onto his chest.

"You know that is two people who I have killed," Penelope stated.

"Way to kill the relaxing mood doll," he complained.

"I was just thinking...Leon and then Andrew..." she said as she stared into the room and Mutt reached to turn the light out and allowed his arm to wrap around her shoulders and his hand played with her hair whilst his other hand held onto hers and rested on his stomach.

"They were bad men babe...they won't be missed at all in this world...you did what you had to survive," he shrugged it off.

"But that's the thing...I don't want to have to kill people to survive...what you and your dad do is mad...the way you can go through this and not break down is amazing," she told him honestly.

"Thanks for the odd kind of compliment I guess," Mutt muttered and Penelope just rolled her eyes;

"It was a compliment Mutt...your will power is impeccable...the way you never gave up on me," she shook her head in disbelief and Mutt's grip on her tightened.

"I will never give up on you," he promised. "That was the worst moment of my life Penelope...I can't imagine going through it again," he said sternly.

"I don't want to imagine it Mutt...I...I love you," she whispered. "I haven't even known you for long but I do love you...so much that the thought of not being with you hurts me."

"Don't talk like that babe," he told her strictly. "You will never be without me...because I am never letting you go."

...

"Good morning," Marion chirped to Penelope and Mutt as they walked onto deck and took a seat at the small square table which housed a rack of toast and condiments. The sun was shining down onto them but the air was slightly cool still. Mutt had given Penelope his jacket and she hugged it close to herself as she sat beside him and opposite Dr Jones.

"Morning," Penelope smiled back.

"Morning," Mutt's optimism in the morning wasn't one which could be sensed. But Marion knew he wasn't a morning person.

"We're supposed to be docking at about ten...I trust you slept well?" Marion asked the pair and Penelope turned red as Mutt chuckled to himself and stuck toast into his mouth.

"I appear to have forgotten that me and the sea don't entirely agree," Penelope said and Indiana just chuckled a little whilst Marion frowned slightly;

"Seasickness?" she said and Penelope shrugged;

"I managed to get to sleep eventually," she said and Mutt allowed a sly smile to escape him and Indiana raised a brow at his son who caught his eye and coughed once.

"Anyway...where is the sword going to be then old man?" Mutt asked Indiana who simply glared at him;

"Well Henry," Indiana replied, "It seems that it is situated just off the coast...in a hidden cove of some kind...so that means we need to hire a speedboat at low tide of course...if we went during high tide then we would most likely get trapped there."

"And then we have to hunt Edward down again?" Penelope asked Indiana.

"Correct Miss Lyons," he nodded.

"You know you can call me Penelope?" she smiled at him. "Everything seems so formal."

"If you prefer Penelope then that can be done?" Indiana nodded.

"I would prefer it," she replied. "So where will Edward have gone? Will he go back to England? I mean he has eternal power and all that so he can easily abuse it I should imagine."

"Of course he'll abuse it," Mutt was the one to answer. "He's not going to not use it...the question is...how does he plan to use it?"

"That was one which I cannot answer," Indiana shrugged. "World domination hardly seems likely."

"I thought that was the point of getting to drink from the fountain?" Marion said and Indy shook his head;

"No. The point of drinking from the fountain was to gain complete knowledge. Which he now has and it depends on how he uses it to what happens...I believe he will gather some followers and then go from there...the more people he can scare into liking him then the more power he will have," Indy said. "But it won't get that far."

"Damn right," Mutt smiled for once and Penelope looked at him in confusion. He was odd liking danger.

"Mutt! Language," Marion scolded her son who just rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Penelope saw something familiar to her. A man was sat on the corner of the deck with a newspaper held up in front of his face, but he brought it down, to reveal only his hair and eyes and she froze. It wasn't possible...surely not.

"Mutt," she nudged him and he leant closer to her ear;

"What is it baby?" he asked.

"The man with the newspaper," she said and he looked over to him and saw his piercing eyes;

"It's not possible...how would he knew we're here?" he worried and then leant away from Penelope and looked to his father;

"Three o'clock pops," he whispered. "He managed to find us."

"How? We left him in that hole? We bought time!" he panicked in a small voice and Marion joined in;

"So what do we do?" she asked and looked around the deck. There were only three other couples eating breakfast and there were three single men at tables with newspapers.

"We get off this boat," Indiana said. "We can't be far from where we need to be."

"We swim?" Penelope sounded shocked.

"There is some safety boats on the bottom deck...we get one of them...well me and Marion will do it. Mutt and Penelope can stay here and make sure they don't follow and come down in about three minutes. You have a gun?" he looked at Mutt who prodded the waistband of his jeans and nodded at his father who grasped Marion by the hand and began to drag her down the steps to the bottom deck.

"He keeps looking at us," Penelope hissed as Mutt ticked the seconds which went by.

"Then don't look back," he told her.

"I can't help it," she snapped. "I'm paranoid...Mutt...it's him...he's standing up."

"Come on," Mutt hastily moved his chair back and Penelope reached up and he grabbed onto her hand as they moved for the stairs, but before they could even get there a man in a suit blocked their way.

"Miss Lyons...Mr Jones," he tipped his hat and Mutt looked back at Penelope who was looking behind her and staring at Edward who was standing up, folding up his paper and setting it down onto the table.

"Hey...buddy...we're running a tight schedule so if you don't mind," Mutt said and tried to push past him, his hand still held firmly in Penelope's tight grip.

"I am afraid I do mind," he said and blocked Mutt once again. Mutt stepped back, placed a hand onto his hip and nodded, looking down to the floor;

"Shame," he said and then he flung his fist at the man and hit him square in the jaw, causing him to topple backwards down the stairs, rolling as he went. Penelope held onto Mutt as the two of them ran down and along the wooden floor. They heard footsteps after them and then the firing of guns as they ran for their lives.

"Jones!" Edward yelled. "I know what you plan to do!"

"He knows!" Penelope shouted to Mutt and he just rolled his eyes as he saw his parents;

"I gathered that Penelope...he has ultimate knowledge and all that babe."

"We need to get out of here," Mutt said and Indiana looked at Edward and then back to the lifeboat.

"We need to jump," he said hastily. "We have no time to get the boat out."

Indiana quickly helped Marion to climb onto the railing of the boat and then she plummeted into the water. Indiana followed her and Mutt helped Penelope onto the railing, he sensed her rigidness and the hesitation in her and so he leant into her ear;

"I'm here babe," he simply said and she fell into the water, screaming as she went. Mutt followed her, just as Edward reached them and peered over the side into the blue water. Penelope coughed and spluttered as she kicked hastily to stay afloat. She felt something tug onto her ankle and automatically began to scream and kick it away;

"Baby!" Mutt yelled at her and he came up. "It was me...now swim," he said and Penelope followed him hastily as he followed his mother and father.

...

"What do we do boss?" one of Edward's men asked the boss.

"Well I don't plan to jump in after them," he snapped back and looked at his map. "We get to land and find them..."

...

"Oh...gosh...uh..." Penelope gasped for breath as she lay on the wet sand on the beach as the water lapped around her body, causing her to sit up and crawl forward again, gasping for air.

"Penny...babe..." Mutt coughed and he crawled closer to her, the tide sweeping him up again as he went. Finally he made it to her and the two of them supported each other as they stood up and grasped onto their arms.

"You okay?" Mutt asked as his hand caressed her cheek and moved her wet hair from her face and she nodded, water dripping from her clothes. Mutt had the same problem but he managed a small smile for her as his lips pressed onto hers;

"Oi!" Indiana called. "Romeo! Put her down...we have a sword to go and find," Indiana yelled as he held Marion in his arms. Mutt smiled into the kiss and then pulled away from Penelope;

"Always do as the doctor orders," she told Mutt who snorted;

"I don't live by that rule," he chuckled.

...

Right! So there we have it! Thank you for all the reviewers who have wanted me to update this story. I get that updates aren't as frequent as they used to be but college is becoming hectic and then there is university to sort out and social stuff so I am proper busy! No updates in the next few days either I am afraid! But please do leave me a review to let me know what you think so far! They're one step closer to getting that sword I reckon...anyway, review!


	21. Chapter 21

"We've been walking for ages," Penelope grumbled as she and Mutt walked behind Marion and Indiana along the stretch of coast. She was tired. And still wet. And fed up. The air was turning cool in the afternoon as the sun hid behind the clouds from them. Mutt walked besides her and had placed his wet leather jacket around her shoulders as he saw she was cool in the October air. He was walking silently beside her and just thinking. Penelope had to admit that he looked adorable when he was thinking but he wouldn't share any of his thoughts with her. Instead he remained silent and smiling down at her occasionally.

"I know babe," he agreed and they finally saw a small wooden shack on the beachfront which Indiana and Marion were heading into. Mutt grabbed onto Penelope's hand and walked into the shack with her. It was simple and just contained small wooden tables and chairs. A bar stood at the front with a man behind it, cleaning out glasses. Indiana and Marion went over to talk to him and Indy began to speak in Greek as he showed him a map. Mutt took a seat and before Penelope had her chance to claim one of her own, Mutt had pulled her into his lap and was holding her tightly, trying to warm her up.

"Does your dad speak every language?" she muttered and he chuckled

"Basically…even dead ones," he remembered that time in Peru. "Spanish will do me."

"You speak Spanish?" she sounded surprised and Mutt nodded as he felt her breath on his neck and he shuddered once.

"Yeah…like I said…I read…I just thought school was a waste of time," he shrugged and Penelope yawned;

"And you can fence," she stated. "Better than me anyway."

"I'm alright with a blade when the time calls for it. I was okay when I was at this preppy school, came champion a few times then got disqualified," he smiled vaguely at the memory and Penelope looked up at him with a raised brow;

"Did you stab someone?" she asked and Mutt shook his head;

"I gambled," he muttered. "Put bets on…myself…it seemed a done deal. My opponent was useless," he laughed and remembered how his mothers face had been one of disgust when she had been called into the school that day to be told how her son was an embarrassment. Mutt did feel slightly sorry for her, but she didn't understand that he didn't want any of that at all.

"You're crazy Mutt," she mumbled as Indiana and Marion walked back over to them and took a seat. They handed the two teens glasses of water and leaned into them;

"We're on the right coastline he says…but the tide is too high and we can't do anything until early morning…he is willing to let us camp out down here until the morning. Apparently he doesn't get many people coming," Indiana said and Mutt snorted. They were in the middle of the beach and had seen no sign of life on their way to the shack and so they had no idea where they really were.

"So what? We just kip on the floor until morning when we get a boat and go to the cave?" Mutt checked and he shifted Penelope on his lap so it was more comfortable for them both.

"That's all that we can do," Indiana sighed and the man came back down from the steps he had previously been on, carrying a large amount of quilts and pillows. Indiana saw him struggling and he quickly rushed over to help him, speaking in hushed tones of Greek until the man turned and went back up the steps.

"It's lucky that he is this hospitable," Marion said as she rolled out a large duvet underneath the window and near the door and placed pillows on top of it before throwing a quilt on top of that. Indiana did the same for the other quilt whilst Mutt pushed Penelope from his lap and led her back outside onto the beach. The wind whipped through their hair as Mutt walked closer to the shore and the waves, Penelope hung back a little and folded her arms over her chest as she watched on at Mutt with intent.

"Mutt...what are you doing?" she called to him and he held his arm out, offering for her to take his hand but he remained silent. Penelope frowned slightly before walking over to Mutt and allowing him to take her hand;

"I told you before that I would take you out to California...run in and out of the waves," he said and Penelope nodded;

"I remember," she whispered.

"I know this isn't California...but...well...we don't know what is going to happen in the future babe..." he muttered sadly and looked to the floor. Penelope simply raised her hand onto his cheek and brought his gaze back onto hers;

"As long as I am with you I don't care where we are," she promised him. Mutt continued staring into her blue eyes and she into his hazel ones. As Penelope leaned forwards, Mutt suddenly pulled away, he spun her in his grasp and picked her up by the waist, her back against his stomach as he made his way to the waves. Penelope screamed and thrashed around his arms, giggling as he continued moving. Her feet were off the floor and Mutt had a strong grasp on her.

"Mutt...no...Mutt!" she squeaked and saw a large wave heading towards them. Mutt quickly set her onto the ground but before she had a chance to run back to safety, Mutt blocked her path and the wave lapped around their ankles, soaking the bottom half of their legs. Mutt placed his hands onto Penelope's waist and held her in place as she thumped lightly on his chest;

"Mutt...we're getting wet..." she complained jokingly. Mutt just grinned and grasped onto her hand and began to run down the beach with her, running into waves and then out of them.

"Mutt!" Penelope shrieked and he wrapped an arm round her waist and picked her up honeymoon style before running back onto the beach with her and spinning around;

"I told you it was fun," he smiled down at her and they began to walk back to the shack.

"It was crazy...we're soaked...we have no change of clothes...and you're parents are watching us," Penelope went timid at the last part when she saw Indiana and Marion stood at the window. One was smiling and the other watching on knowingly as Mutt turned them away to face the sea.

"I don't care," he shrugged and set Penelope onto the sand before sitting down next to her.

"Will it ever end Mutt?" Penelope rested her head onto his shoulder and sighed. Mutt picked a stone up and threw it into the sea, allowing it to make a splash as it went.

"It has to Penny...trust me," he simply said and kissed her on the top of her head.

...

"So what do we do now boss?" Edward was asked and he used his binoculars to peer at the couple down on the beach from the cliff he was stood on. She was still alive.

"We wait," he simply said thought of all the pleasant ways he could torture Penelope Lyons and then he smirked;

"Does anyone have a match?" he pondered and saw the shack they were heading into.

...

"You two have fun?" Marion asked as she was sat on the quilt on the floor, next to Indiana who was smirking. Mutt shut the shack door and glared at his parents whilst Penelope turned red and walked over to the bar where the other quilt was she sat down onto it.

"You two enjoy your spying?" Mutt raised a brow and Marion rolled her eyes whilst Indiana lay on his back and tilted his hat onto his face.

"It wasn't spying Junior...just observing," Indiana chuckled and Mutt bit his tongue.

"The name is Mutt," he snapped.

"Honestly sweetheart...Penelope is a fine girl...we're your parents and we're happy for you," Marion smiled once again and Penelope just looked at the floor, wishing she could leave the room.

"Okay mom...goodnight," Mutt complained and he sat on the floor next to Penelope. He saw that she rolled to the furthest end of the duvet from him and all he did was roll over to her and press his body against hers as his arm draped over her waist and he leant against the soft pillow.

"Mutt..." Penelope complained in a tone that said; 'not in front of your parents'.

"Just go to sleep babe...I don't care about them," he told her and she just sighed but allowed him to hold her as sleep washed over her.

...

It was about two in the morning when Penelope awoke and she found herself pressed against Mutt's chest as he snored lightly. She took in the smell of him and sighed once before closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. But the smell she took in wasn't the smell of grease and peppermint. It was smoke. Penelope quickly sat up and noticed that the room was covered in smoke. She couldn't see Indiana and Marion and she began to panic.

"Mutt!" she shoved him in the shoulder. He grunted at her and she rolled her eyes and hit him again;

"Henry Walton Jones III wake up!" she yelled and this time his eyes popped open and he sat up;

"Don't call me that," he told her and she began to stand up;

"Shut up Mutt...we have a big problem..." she began to cough as the smoke became thicker. Mutt did the same and he dusted soot from his jacket and then he saw the flames from behind the bar.

"Holy Crap!" he yelled and began to stumble through the small shack;

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted.

"Dr Jones! Marion!" Penelope shouted and her eyes watered as she grasped onto Mutt's jacket for dear life. They finally found the two adults who were laid on their makeshift bed and sleeping.

"They're out!" Mutt called to Penelope. The smoke had deprived them of oxygen in their sleep. Penelope grabbed onto Marion under her arms and Mutt did the same thing to Indiana as the teens dragged them back to the door and pushed it open, allowing the smoke to escape into the cold, dark night. Penelope and Mutt coughed loudly for breath until they managed to back far enough away from the cabin to see it burning to the ground. Penelope fell to the floor next to Marion and checked her pulse, thankfully she was breathing. Mutt began to allow small tears to fall from his eyes as he saw his parents and Penelope took the initiative to check Indiana's pulse;

"They're just unconscious and need fresh air," she informed Mutt and he nodded.

"Is that so?" another voice suddenly interjected and Mutt and Penelope didn't need to look up to know that Edward Rushend was the cause of this.

...

Hey all! I know this is a little shorter than normal but life has been busy again this week! So please leave me a review to let me know what you think so far!


	22. Chapter 22

"You started the fire?" Mutt roared at Edward as he stood up straight and looked at Edward and the four men behind him.

"You sound shocked we would do such a thing," he chuckled darkly and Mutt just balled his hands into fists as Penelope stood up from the sand and looked down onto the unconscious bodies on the sand before daring to meet Edward's gaze.

"What is it you want? For us to stop looking for the sword? Give you the eternal power which you show wish for?" Penelope snapped at him and he just smiled and nodded at her;

"That is exactly what we want," he agreed with the girl's beliefs and he laughed lightly at her.

"Fine," Penelope said simply. Mutt looked over to her and he stepped over Indiana and raised a brow at her, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him;

"What are you doing babe?" he looked worried and confused at her behaviour. She snapped her arm from his grasp and looked up to him, challengingly.

"I'm fed up Mutt...we almost died again...he won't go away and I don't want this," she whispered lightly so that Edward didn't hear her. "And if we go on looking for the sword...he won't leave us alone...we can't do this Mutt...not anymore...he's stronger than us and knows what we plan to do...I don't want any of this."

"And I don't want to see him gain power and perhaps world domination one day," Mutt replied forcefully back to her, his eyes glaring back into hers as she pleaded with him to see sense and he tried to make her understand that what she was doing was wrong. Suddenly, they heard a gun click and saw Edward raise the device at the pair of them. He remained silent and Penelope and Mutt just went back to staring at each other;

"I don't want to die Mutt...not again," she begged him. "I can't...they'll kill us...there is no other way," she told him but he simply shook his head and she looked at the sand before looking back up to Mutt;

"He has the map!" she snapped loudly at him and pointed to Edward. "He knows where it is and he knows we're after it! He has us held at gun point and will kill us if we go and find the sword! We can't find it because we're trapped!"

"So what? You just want to give in? Let him go and get it? Give up everything which you believe in!" Mutt yelled at her and she shook her head as Edward just stared quietly in amusement at the couple's quarrel.

"No I want to live!" she told him and then turned back to Edward. "If we promise to leave the sword alone then you won't kill us?" she asked him and he narrowed his eyes at her;

"You shot my brother Penny," he reminded her. "We have unfinished business."

"And you shot me once," she counteracted. "Call it even."

"You came back," he pointed out to her.

"But I may not have done," she contradicted. "I never wanted this...I just want a peaceful life and as long as you promise not to kill us then we'll leave you be."

"The hell we will," Mutt jumped in.

"So you're willing to leave the sword alone and let us find it?" Edward checked and he twirled the gun in his hand. Penelope took a deep intake of breath and looked back up to Mutt who was avoiding her gaze and just staring out to see, his jaw was set and he refused to look at her.

"If you're willing to spare us and never cause us any trouble again," Penelope negotiated.

"Well Miss Lyons," Edward began. "You drive a hard bargain...clever of you to realise that you would have died for good this time if you had been foolish enough to take us on and go after the sword."

"I've died once...I don't plan on going back," she told him and he just nodded once;

"Fine...we shall go and get the sword...and hopefully our paths will never cross," he lowered his gun and nodded at her. She nodded back and then without another word the five men simply left. Mutt and Penelope watched them as they left, knowing full well that they had a trace of the map to lead them to the sword. Suddenly, Mutt turned around and began to walk down the beach, striding quickly as he went. Penelope spun on her heel and chased after him;

"Mutt," she begged him. "Mutt please..." but he still continued walking, his comb going through his hair quickly as he went;

"Mutt...wait..." Penelope finally managed to rest a hand onto his leather covered arm and he instantly stopped and snapped his arm from her grip. Penelope stood still and stiff as she looked at him and he glared at her;

"Mutt..." she began but he raised a hand to silence her;

"Don't even bother Penelope," he called her by her full name. "You just basically promised to give him eternal life and power."

"He would have killed us Mutt...we had nothing...your mom and dad were knocked out...he would have killed them too," she tried to make him see sense but he just simply shook his head at her quickly;

"We would have died knowing what we believe we was doing was right!" he yelled at her, jabbing a finger spaces from her. "We would have died knowing that we didn't give in...now we just live as cowards."

"You're being ridiculous," she spoke condescendingly at him. "It was a race which we can never win Mutt! He knows where it is and he was going to kill us if we continued looking for it."

"But now he has what he wants! He has all the power and knowledge he needs...and you gave it to him...well I'm not letting him get away with it," Mutt told her and he began to move back up to the beach to where Marion and Indiana were sleeping heavily. Penelope stumbled in the moonlight as she remained a few paces behind the greaser;

"Mutt what are you going to do?" she asked him hastily as he dropped to his knees beside his father and began to search for the tracing of the map Indiana had in his jacket pocket. Penelope shook her head at him in horror as she suddenly caught on;

"You can't go after them Mutt...he'll kill you..." she begged him and she began to sob hysterically as she grabbed onto the lapels of his leather jacket and shook.

"Someone has to try and stop him," Mutt told her and tried to push her from him but she wouldn't move as she continued wailing loudly;

"No...Mutt...you can't do this...you can't die...don't be stupid...please," she pleaded with him and he just snorted and shook his head at her in disgust;

"Don't be stupid? It was stupid of you to even tell them we would give up! To tell him he can have the world domination he craves...to tell them that you would rather keep your own life and allow him to kill other innocents...that was stupid...do you not care what happens to the world, Penelope?" he spoke down to her and she nodded her head;

"Of course I do...but you can't do this...risking your own life for others...please don't," she sobbed loudly.

"That's where me and you differ Penelope. I care about innocent people not getting hurt...you just care for your own life," he replied.

"I care for yours!" she yelled. "Why do you think I am begging you not to do this? I know Edward may kill people but as long as he doesn't kill you I don't care! You're not other people Mutt!"

"Well...I know the difference between right and wrong," he said and she released his leather jacket and remained staring at him;

"You think I don't know what Edward is planning is wrong? But I am not dying again for something which I can't stop...we can't stop him Mutt..."

"I can die trying," he replied and Penelope allowed her arms to flap to the side in exasperation at him as she remained still;

"You don't have to die!" Tears were falling heavily down her cheek and her hair was blowing around her face quickly whilst Mutt's remained still in place. "You don't need to risk your life...we can go back...leave Edward to do what he wants...he said he won't hurt us..."

"And you trust him?" Mutt raised a brow.

"I have no choice! I am not getting myself killed again...I'm willing to believe him," she said.

"Then you're stupid," he spat venomously and Penelope recoiled from him. "To think he will just get the sword and leave you...you killed his brother...he wants revenge...he's just buying time so he can get the sword before you and then not worry about you getting it."

"Then why didn't he kill me tonight? Then he would have had all the time in the world to go and find this hidden sword!" Penelope retorted and Mutt remained silent at her good question;

"I don't know," he admitted. "All I know is that he will get you Penelope..."

"No. He won't," she remained adamant. "He said he wouldn't...he said he would leave us be."

"Bloody hell," Mutt allowed a small smile to play on his face whilst he shook his head and placed the map into his leather jacket. "You're more naive than I thought," and then he began to walk off down the beach in the direction Edward had gone. Penelope followed him quickly, walking backwards in front of him as she continued to stare at him;

"You can't do this Mutt...you'll die," she warned him again.

"If I die I do it knowing that I tried to stop a bad man," he replied.

"You're death is preventable," she suddenly stopped and Mutt bumped into her as she placed a hand onto his chest. "You don't need to die Mutt...we can go away...leave this..."

"No Penelope," he remained stern. "I'm not doing it...I'm going to stop him,"

"You can't do it alone Mutt...it's five against one," she whispered.

"I can try," he said.

"I can't," she muttered. "I can't go through it again" she began to allow soft tears to fall from her eyes "I can't choose...not again...please Mutt...don't make me."

"I'm not making you come with me."

"And you think I can handle watching you...get hurt...?" her voice was small. "I need you Mutt."

"But I have to do this Penelope," he moved past her but she stepped to the side to stop him from going and he bumped into her again;

"I'm not letting you," she said forcefully. "You're not getting yourself killed."

"You have no say in my life," he jumped to the left but her reflexes were quick and he was once again blocked;

"Yes I dom" she snapped. "Don't do it Mutt..."

"I'm going to at least try and stop them. Now get out of my way Penelopem" he said but she shook her head and stood her ground. With a small grunt he grasped onto her wrist and pulled it lightly behind her back, preventing her from moving as his lips touched her neck;

"I love you Penelope...but he can't do this," he whispered into her ear and spun her around and she clumsily fell onto the sand whilst Mutt began to walk away.

"No! Mutt! Don't do it!" she sobbed loudly as his figure retreated. "I love you! Why can't you see that? I did it for us! Mutt!" but he just ignored her and she cried after him. "Come back..."


	23. Chapter 23

"Dr and Mrs Jones," Penelope shook the two unconscious people, begging for them to wake up and go with her to fetch Mutt and tell him not to be so stupid in going after Edward. But she received nothing. They were well and truly out. With a heavy sigh, Penelope stood up tall and began to run off down the beach in the direction of Mutt. She wasn't going to simply let him go and get himself killed by Edward. If she couldn't stop him then she would at least try to save his life from Edward and see there was no reason to die.

"Mutt!" Penelope yelled as she ran. "Mutt you arrogant moron!" she yelled when she finally managed to see a figure similar to his down the coast. Mutt could hear what sounded like gentle yells but he didn't turn around, he figured it was just Penny trying to get him to change his mind and go back to her. Well, he had news for her. He wasn't letting Edward get away with it.

"Mutt! I swear to God if you don't stop now I am going to beat your arse at a fencing completion," Penelope made an empty threat under her breath, she was sure he couldn't hear her but the fact that she could say it made her feel even better and keep her going at the running pace she was currently at. Finally, Mutt could tell that she was still shouting him and so he turned around and saw her running down the beach towards him. He remained stood where he was and watching until she was ten metres from him, her blue eyes boring into his hazel ones.

"I thought you weren't coming," he called to her, allowing his hands to rest on his hips on the leather jacket her wore

"I wasn't," she said and walked slowly to him. "But you're parents are out cold...the bartender is nowhere to be seen and I'm the only one who is still conscious."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here," he concluded and she sighed heavily, placing her own hands onto her hips, holding the same posture as Mutt.

"I came to try and tell you not to do this," she begged him. "To tell you that Edward will just kill you if he knows you're following him and looking for the sword."

"Well I will just have to be sneaky and hide from him then and get there before he does, won't I?" he made it sound so simple, it scared Penelope slightly to hear him speak like that, as if his life was of little importance and he enjoyed risking it.

"You're not going alone," she jutted her chin out and realised her was stubborn. And she wasn't going to sit around and wait to see if he got himself killed or not. As she approached him, her shoulder bumped into his but before she could continue walking past him, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him;

"Why the sudden change of heart babe?" the affectionate term made her turn warm slightly at hearing him but she remained emotionless until Mutt's stare finally broke her down;

"Because I can't handle you going alone and not knowing if you were to get hurt...you may be willing to risk your life Mutt Jones...but I'm not willing to just stand by and watch you," she said forcefully and Mutt played with a curl of her blonde hair in the moonlight;

"You should have stayed back Penelope...I have to do this but you don't," he said. Penelope sighed loudly and shook her head at him;

"You promised you'd never leave me Mutt...and I'm not leaving you either...but we stay out of sight and if something bad happens..." she imagined the worst and Mutt wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they began walking off again;

"It won't," he dropped his lips onto her hair. "I promise."

"I wish you would have just accepted his deal," Penelope complained. "But I get why you didn't."

"You do?" he raised a brow, peering out to see as he checked the map in his left hand. Penelope nodded once and smiled up to him, but it wasn't an enthusiastic smile. It was one that held some form of sadness;

"Save the world and all that?" she checked. "Stop the bad guy?"

"You got it baby," he chuckled. "But you remain hidden, understood? Don't do anything to risk your life."

"Mutt," Penelope drawled. "If you're in danger do you think I could really just watch on?"

"But you will," he told her sternly and she shook her head.

"You're an idiot Mutt Jones," she whispered.

"And you're a stubborn girl Penelope," he murmured. "But I think that's one of the reasons why I love you."

...

"They're taking a boat out," Penelope said and she and Mutt hung back on the beach, hidden behind some sand dunes as they peeked out and watched Edward in the morning sun with his four men as they took a speedboat out into the sea and finally into the cliff. This area of coast was slightly more populated and speedboats could be rented for anyone who had money. And Penelope and Mutt did not.

"How do we get a boat?" she asked Mutt and he pulled a cute puzzled face as he watched some Greeks walk down the beach and noted the old man who was sat in the plastic chair, taking the money for the boats.

"Follow me," Mutt said and he grasped onto Penelope's hand and pulled her onto the mainly populated beach. The two of them looked slightly out of place in the cool air but the beach had turned slightly quieter. The old man was sat reading his newspaper in front of his face as Mutt watched him with intent, picking Penelope up by the waist and pushing her into one of the boats. Mutt pushed it from the sand and he himself jumped into it, only when he begun the engine did the old man move his paper and look at the two teens who were beginning to set off into the clear water. He yelled something at them and Penelope couldn't help but bite her lip;

"If only your father was here...he could have asked politely...oh Mutt...I feel terrible," she moaned as Mutt steered the boat and laughed;

"We could be saving his life in the future and you feel bad because you're stolen one of his boats for an hour?" he called above the noise and Penelope turned her gaze onto him and he laughed at her;

"Don't worry Penny," he assured her. "I won't let the boat get hit by anything," he said and then turned around the cliff corner, only to be face by two other boats which suddenly began firing bullets at them. Mutt pushed Penelope's head down and she rested it on his lap as he ducked his head, only his hands grasping onto the steering wheel as bullets flied at them on the calm sea.

"Your assurances have gone to waste," she informed Mutt and he shook his head.

"Not now Penny," he told her and dared to peer up for a moment, the boats were on his tail as they moved down the coastline, passing the opening for the cave which apparently held the sword.

"Penny...I'm going to around the next cliff...as soon as they're out of sight...jump into the water and I'm going to crash the boat into the rocks," he told her of his plan.

"Are you mad?" she yelled.

"Maybe," he shrugged and looked behind him, there was no sign of them.

"Penny! Jump!" he yelled and the girl hastily stood up and fell into the water. Mutt did the same and the two of them bobbed to the surface and then ducked back into the water as the speedboat crashed into the rocks and there was loud bang sound. They swam under the water until they finally reached the stones of the cliffs and hauled themselves onto them.

"Alright babe?" he asked her and she nodded, allowing him to hold her in his arms.

"Now we need to walk back around these walks until we find the cave," he said and grasped onto her hand and began walking.

"Do we ever get a break?" Penelope complained and Mutt simply chuckled. A life of an archaeologist wasn't for her. Well...his father's line of archaeology wasn't.

...

Please leave me a review to let me know if you're reading this. Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24

"I don't like this Mutt," Penelope said as she squeezed hard on his hand and he led her deeper into the cave. Echoes from Edward and his gang could be heard as Penelope and Mutt stumbled along the rocks at the side of the calm water in the cave. The ledge was only narrow and the cave seemed to go on forever, the two of them couldn't see the hole where they had entered and the only light came from a lighter which Mutt had in his pocket even though he didn't smoke.

"It's alright babe," he promised her and continued leading the way down the cave. Eventually, they came to some steps and climbed up them, going upwards instead of following the water on the side of the ledge.

"You sure this is the way?" Penelope checked and Mutt just shrugged.

"No idea," he whispered to her and they finally reached the top of the steps, walking along the rock until they finally managed to see more light and they noticed they were on some kind of rock balcony. Mutt pushed Penelope downwards and the two of the crawled, until they managed to peer over the rock and they looked down into a massive cave of rock which carved out the path around the blue water. Edward was stood peering into the water deeply, crouching down as he went. The men around him were stood up and looking into it but they couldn't see anything.

"There's nothing," Edward stated and stood up again. "Nothing in the water...see if there is a hidden entrance somewhere," he demanded the men who began bashing against rocks whilst he circled the pool of water. Penelope raised a brow at Mutt who looked back at her in confusion.

"It's not there?" she whispered so that her voice didn't echo the room. Mutt raised a brow and went back to peering over the side of the stone ledge as the water reflected onto the ceiling.

"There's nothing sir," a man called out. "It's not here..."

"This is impossible...the Joneses haven't gotten to it...I can see that...but...I can't...I can't see where it is!" he roared in annoyance. He was supposed to have All Knowledge. What use was that to him if he couldn't use it to find the thing he truly needed?

"What do we do now sir?"

"There's nothing we can do apart from search for it," Edward said and he ordered one of his men to climb into the water pool and search. Penelope turned her head around slightly and then she saw something, she began to crawl off towards it and Mutt turned around and followed her, quickly catching up and grabbing her arm;

"What is it?" he asked her quietly. She nodded over to a bolder, but beside it there was a small gap in the stones. The two of them hastily stood up and slid their way through the opening until they came out into another room of stone. Mutt used his lighter to illuminate it slightly and the two of them cautiously walked through the room.

"It's like some secret cave," Penelope whispered and she and Mutt continued walking. Mutt suddenly returned to the small gap and covered it with a bolder, so that Edward couldn't see it if his men checked the steps and then they couldn't be heard.

"There's some weird stuff going on in here baby," Mutt assured her of that and Penelope just nodded in agreement. The room was only small and the two of them remained on the outside so that they could circle it to see how big it was.

"Uh Mutt...Mutt!" Penelope shrieked as she bumped into something. Mutt's arms were instantly around her waist, pulling her back to him as she turned into his arms and he extended the lighter, seeing a skeleton slumped against the wall.

"Sh sh sh," he urged Penelope as she took deep breaths and he began to pick up a bone and wrap it in some cloth which was on the corpse. Penelope latched onto Mutt's arm as the larger flam illuminated the room and she groaned as she saw him hold the bone.

"That's disgusting," she complained and Mutt shrugged.

"It's better light."

Finally, they were able to see the whole of the room and then they noticed a large hole in the centre.

"Lucky one of us didn't walk into that," Mutt stated and he crouched down with Penelope to look down into it. It seemed to go on for about ten metres and at the bottom there was a simple pool of water. It was like a well, but only this well had something glimmering at the bottom.

"It's down there," Penelope pointed to it and Mutt nodded, removing his leather jacket from his body and draping it around Penelope's shoulders whilst she stood up and looked at him questioningly.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Going to fetch it," he told her and she rolled her eyes;

"Are you completely insane? How do you plan to get back out of there when you get it? That holes is long," she quizzed him and he frowned.

"Hold this," he said and handed her the skeleton bone. Penelope blinked a few times as her hands turned cold and she held it away from her;

"Babe...it's dead...it won't bite," Mutt chuckled as he noticed there were other corpses in the room

"I don't want to upset the dead," Penelope retorted as Mutt ripped cloth from one corpse and then moved onto the other, tying it together as he went and Penelope watched on.

"Right...you hold onto this and then help to haul me back up," he said and handed her the long cloth rope he had made. Penelope shook her head at him and handed him the cloth and flame back as she shrugged out of his leather jacket.

"I'd never be able to pull you back up," she complained. "I'll go down..."

"No babe," Mutt said sternly. "You're not going into that hole."

"And neither are you," she retorted to him. "Look Mutt. You go down there I can't pull you out...I go down there and you're strong enough to have me back out with the sword."

"I don't like it," he said and looked back into the hole whilst Penelope grasped onto one end of the cloth and sat on the edge of the well, looking down as she went;

"Neither do I," she mumbled so he couldn't hear her. "What do I do?"

"Both hands on the rope," he told her and she complied. "Now twist your body, and with both feet just slowly climb down whilst I lower the cloth...it's not as scary as it sounds doll," he promised her and Penelope took a deep breath and she turned to look at him;

"Promise you're not going to leave me," she said quietly.

"I promise baby," he said and bent down to kiss her quickly on the cheek. With a stern nod of her head, Penelope turned into the well, and moved her feet downwards as Mutt held onto the cloth. Suddenly, she was unable to see the room anymore and the only thing visible was the well wall.

"You're okay baby," he promised her. "I've got you."

"Mutt...I can see the bottom," she said and looked down as her feet hit the water. She released the cloth and picked up the simple steel sword with rubies on its handle. She twirled it in her hand before tying the handle to the bottom of the cloth and allowing the blade to fall;

"Pull the sword up Mutt!" she called out to him and the cloth began to move, leaving Penelope feeling completely vulnerable by herself in the bottom of a well.

"I've got it!" he yelled back and dropped the cloth again. "Good work baby."

"Thanks," she said and grasped onto the cloth and began to heave herself back up to the surface. As she went, her breathing increased and she couldn't wait to get out of the hole, as soon as she was close to the surface, Mutt grasped onto her hand and hugged her tightly, smelling himself on her in the form of his leather jacket.

"You were amazing baby" he said.

"So she was," an all too familiar voice spoke and the two of them turned to see Edward stood with his gun pointed;

"Miss Lyons, I have to say I wasn't expecting to see you so soon...but you did manage to get the sword so I thank you," he nodded for one of his men to go and pick the artefact up whilst Penelope and Mutt were held at gunpoint.

"Glad to help," Penelope said sarcastically and watched as Edward held the sword in his hands.

"Planning to run this straight through my chest then Jones?" Edward tormented Mutt. "You see...with me having all knowledge and all that...I knew it was your plan to kill me...Miss Lyons over there only went with you to make sure you didn't get hurt, correct?"

"Yes," Mutt said through gritted teeth.

"Ah," he whispered. "I thought so...well I know so," he chuckled. "Anyway...Miss Lyons intended on keeping her side of the bargain...so she may live...you...on the other hand, may not."

"No!" Penelope shrieked and stepped in front of Mutt. "Don't kill him"

"You know what Penny darling...you're right...I have a better idea of how to hurt you two...step away from Jones," he ordered her but she shook her head. With a nod of his head, Edward ordered two of his men to grab Penelope by her arms and she kicked and screamed as they dragged her to Edward who wrapped an arm around her waist and dropped the sword to the floor, his gun still pointed at Mutt.

"What do you say Penny? Me and you...against the world...you've lost now and I'm willing to spare you...I know what death is like...and so do you...you don't want to go back there, do you?" he whispered so only she could hear but her eyes remained on Mutt. "Jones has had it...but I'll take care of you...because I know that would make your life hell which is exactly what I want," his lips went close to her ear as she began to silently cry. "The thought of you being with me for all that time scares you...and for killing my brother it is the least you deserve..."

"No," Penelope whispered.

"Shame," Edward sighed. "You don't really have a say...of course it also helps that you're extremely attractive," he added on and Penelope cringed slightly.

"Anyway...sorry for all this Jones...but...it's for the best," Edward said and before anyone knew it, two of Edward's men pushed Mutt backwards. He tried to regain his balance as he fell but he wasn't quick enough and the next thing he felt was water flooding around his body.

"No!" Penelope yelled as she tried to escape Edwards grasp, but she found herself being pushed closer to the hole, until Edward made her peer into it and she saw a soaking wet Mutt.

"Say goodbye to Mr Jones, Penny...I'm sure he'll be joining the corpses in this room soon," Edward said.

"No! Mutt!" she screamed.

"Penny!" Mutt yelled back. "Baby!"

"This might keep you warm Mr Jones," Edward said and he dropped Mutt's leather jacket into the hole. "It also has a faint smell of Penny...but don't worry...I'll keep her safe for you."

"You bastard! Let me out! Son of a bitch!" Mutt kicked the water as it splashed around him. But his cries were ignored and then the room went into darkness.

...

Thank you to anyone reading this so far and thank you to Bookygurl for reviewing and liking many of my continuous stories! Anyway, please review to let me know what you think so far! Thank you


	25. Chapter 25

"Let go of me!" Penelope yelled at Edward as he dragged through the cave back to the exit. She continued looking behind, thinking about Mutt in the well all alone. It made her stomach churn as she fought against Edward.

"Afraid not darling," Edward drawled. "You see I think that you might be quite a nice compensation for the death of Andrew."

"I'm not a possession!" Penelope yelled. He was treating her like Daniel had done and she was tired of it. She was fed up of being pushed and pulled around.

"That is debateable now Miss Lyons," he chuckled and Penelope yelled in frustration at him as he finally gave up with her and flung her over his shoulder. She thumped on his back as his hands were reckless on her.

"Be a good girl now Penny, hey?" he chuckled but Penelope refused to go quietly.

…..

"What do we do?" a woman's voice asked as she and her husband hid behind a large bolder and watched as the group of them carted away a screaming girl.

"We go and find Henry," Indiana told Marion. "Penelope is in some deep trouble now…he has the sword and they're all armed…we have no idea what they did to Henry up there." Indy looked up to the steps where the men and girl had appeared from and they had seen them move a bolder in front of a small gap. Indiana lit up his torch again as soon as they heard Penelope's screams die down. He and Marion rushed for the stairs and took them quickly.

"Hold this," he handed her the torch and began to push the bolder, it moved slightly to start with as Indy gritted his teeth and it finally moved all the way.

Mutt remained stood in the bottom of the dark well and then he heard a noise. It sounded like the scraping against the floor. He looked up but it didn't help in the pitch darkness. Then he soon heard whispering. And the voices were recognisable.

"I'm in here!" he yelled.

"Mutt?" Marion called out. "Mutt!"

"Down here…" he shouted back and saw the room become light, until the light was finally on his face and looking down into the water. Marion knelt on the stone whilst Indy searched for anything to pull him up.

"Mutt!" Marion shrieked and the boy smirked a little;

"Hey mom."

"What did you think you were doing?" she placed her hand onto her hip. "Leaving us on a beach…unconscious I may add and then coming here and getting yourself trapped in a well."

"I was trying to get the sword," his hands flapped to the side. "I thought I was helping…you two were useless."

"Hey!" Indy called out and looked down the well to his son. Mutt rolled his eyes as his father lowered cloth into the well.

"Did you see Penelope?" Mutt asked as he heaved himself from the well and then looked back down into it before pulling his comb out and running it through his hair. His mother kissed him on the cheek quickly whilst Indy nodded.

"Yeah…they've got her…and the sword…I didn't think Edward would keep her alive," Indiana said and they began to rush for the exit, hoping they may be able to catch Rushend up.

"He wants to keep her with him to torture her some more…he knows she'll hate her and he's doing it to put her through more pain…he's sick," Mutt spat as they all ran.

"Makes sense…" Indiana mused. "But where will they take her?"

"I don't know," Mutt admitted. "But I'm going to find her."

"_We're_ going to find her," Marion replied forcefully.

…..

"You really did annoy me Penelope," Edward told her as he sat her on a bed in a cabin in the boat they were taking back to Italy and then back to the villa.

"Sorry to be an inconvenience," irony was laid on thick and heavy in her voice.

"But you see…the problem is…I don't want to get rid of you…it also helps to know that you're so very scared of death," he shook his head whilst tying her wrists together and then moving onto her ankles. Penelope remained silent whilst Edward just chuckled and watched as she rolled her head to look at the steel walls of the cabin, the pillow soft on her neck.

"The choice between two loved ones must have been unbearable," he said and Penelope raised a brow at him;

"How did you know?" she had told no one but Mutt of what happened to her.

"Penny," he shook his head once. "I drank from the fountain? I know all…Mutt or your father…the two men you love the most…well…one is a boy…and dead as well," he chuckled and Penelope felt sickened by him.

"He'll get out of there," she tried to persuade herself. "Mutt is strong…and Dr Jones will find him…he's his son."

"The chances of them finding that well are slim sweetheart," he rested a hand onto her cheek. "And you know it."

"You're wrong," Penelope shook her head, removing his hand from her cheek.

"Love," he shrugged. "Such a stupid thing…the hope which you have is wasted and you know it…he'll never be with you again…"

"Shut up," Penelope whispered, a tear falling from her eye after hearing him speak like that of Mutt. Mutt had to be alive.

…..

Thank you to SerenityAngels and Bookygurl for reviewing!


	26. Chapter 26

"Why don't you try and get some sleep, hey sweetie?" Edward told Penelope as he perched himself on the edge of the bed she was sat on, the sword held in one hand and his other hand resting on her cheek as she yanked her face from his touch and glared at him.

"I'm not tired," she spat and he chuckled, standing up and bending down to her;

"Such a stubborn girl," he whispered into her ear before kissing her lightly on the forehead. "That's a trait we'll have to work on."

….

"We're not going to catch up with that boat in time," Mutt complained after his father had spoken to a Greek man who was admitting people onto ferries and he clearly remembered a girl in a male's company, but she looked as though she didn't want to be there at all. Of course, it helped that she fit Penny's description.

"So what do we do now Indy?" Marion asked her husband who titled the hat on his hand and smirked vaguely as he looked to the side.

"We get an even faster boat," he said with a grin.

…

"How come I can't drive it?" Mutt shouted above the noise at his father as he sat in the back seat of the speedboat whilst his mother and father remained in the front; looking onto the open sea and seeing some form of boat in the distance which wasn't going anywhere near as fast as they were.

"Quit moaning Junior…" Indy rolled his eyes. "If you want to make yourself useful then find something that you can fight with…my guess is that he has Penelope under his watchful gaze," Indiana complained slightly as he sped up even more.

…

"No. That will be all," Edward dismissed a waiter from the room after he had bought Edward the champagne he had desired. He had looked at Penelope with slight concern but then Edward had made up some lie that she wasn't right in the head and needed constraining. The man had seemed to have believed him with relative ease as he left the room without uttering or muttering another word. Penelope had simply stared at Edward in pure hatred and allowed her thoughts to wonder to Mutt. Surely Dr and Mrs Jones had gotten him out of that well. They would have gone looking for them when they came round and wouldn't have just gone back home. He would be fine. Penelope had to keep telling herself that, for he was the only hope which she had. Penelope, on the other hand, was anything but fine.

"Can I offer you a glass Miss Lyons…a toast to our future?" he suggested, pouring the sparkling liquid into a flute and raising his own glass to her before she rolled her eyes and he held the glass to her mouth, forcing her to swallow some of the liquid;

"You know, I would untie you but I am under the understanding that you would try and run away," Edward sounded slightly shocked whilst Penelope just chuckled darkly under her breath.

"I can't imagine what would give you that idea," Penelope played innocent. "Apart from the fact you forced me to come with you, had me killed and have now pushed Mutt down a well in the hope that he would die," she spat venomously. "So no, I can't fathom the idea of why I would want to escape your evil clutches."

Edward remained stood and staring at Penelope for a few moments before a smile played itself onto his lips and he nodded thoughtfully, shaking his glass gently as he looked at Penelope;

"I like you Penny," he said. "You're strong…speak your mind…not at all like a preppy from America."

"I don't care what you think about me," Penelope laughed once in disbelief. "I don't care whether or not you hate me or not…your opinion is meaningless to me and I hate you."

"Oh Penny," Edward sighed. "Don't you get it my darling? I don't care whether or not you hate me…just to have you here and watch you suffer is enough…and to also know that the Joneses won't be coming for you any time soon makes me feel even better."

"He's not dead," Penelope shook her head. "He's not."

"You really believe that? His parents would never find him in that cave…all alone in the dark…" he trailed off, tormenting her.

"Shut up," Penelope muttered.

"Screaming but no one can hear him…waiting for anyone to help…" he continued.

"I said shut up!" Penelope screamed at him. "Shut up…just leave him alone…I can't handle it…he's not dead…he's not!"

"Of course he is," Edward smiled.

"I'd think again about that statement," a voice spoke and the pair of them turned their attention onto the doorway where one Mutt Jones was stood. He was leant against the door in a casual fashion, a sword down by his side which he had found on the boat wall. He walked into the small cabin and slammed the door shut whilst Edward's smile vanished from his lips.

"Jones," he simply said. "How did you manage to get out?"

"My parents found me," he shrugged and gripped the handle of the sword as Edward walked over to the desk and picked the Roman sword up and held it by him, waiting for Mutt to make the first move.

"How fortunate," he said and Mutt looked at Penelope for a second glance as he felt her eyes train onto him. They remained emotionless as Mutt looked back to Edward.

"I just want Penelope," Mutt said and Edward snorted.

"I remember the last time you said you wouldn't try and stop me, don't you Jones?" Edward chuckled.

"I never said anything," Mutt shook his head. "Penelope was the one to promise that."

"And look where that got you, in a hole in the ground and me with Penelope," he said, standing beside her and running his hand down her hair and onto her back as she sat on the bed and shuffled away from him.

"Are you alright babe?" Mutt asked her.

"I am now," she whispered back to him.

"You're not getting out of this Jones," Edward said. "I swear on it," and then he lunged forward. The sound of the swords clashing against each other echoed the steel cabin as the two men went at each other with fury. Edward raised his sword as he had Mutt held against a desk, but the greaser was far too quick for him and he dodged out of the way as the sword went into the wood. Mutt backed off quickly, standing in front of the small window as Edward turned his glare back onto him. The swords began clashing again until they came to a standstill, neither one of them giving in on their pressure on the sword until it fell down onto the end of the bed, slicing the duvet in half and causing Penelope to try and curl into a ball.

"You're not a bad fighter…" Edward complimented Mutt. "But you still have a while to go."

"On the contrary," Mutt said, just missing Edward as the man ducked under a steel pipe and they continued fighting over it. "I have what it takes to beat you,"

"I'd disagree…and when I'm through with you…" he said, managing to catch Mutt of guard, holding him by his collar as he slammed him against the wall, the sword he had was dropped on the floor. "I'll have Penelope…please her like you never could…enjoy her beauty…and you can do nothing about it," his eyes searched Mutt's hazel ones as Mutt looked back into his, the hatred showing strongly. Penelope continued to cry softly, begging for Mutt to be safe.

"Go to hell," Mutt said and Edward chuckled, but before he could even attempt to do anything, his eyes went wide and he dropped the sword by his side. He released Mutt, allowing the greaser to fall to the side whilst his hand went to his side where Mutt's switchblade was sticking out of his body.

"You fail to remember that you cannot kill me," Edward said and a smile went back to his lips whilst Mutt hastily dropped down to the floor, picked the sword up and looked at Edward;

"And you fail to remember that this thing does the trick," Mutt said and he ran the sword straight through Edward's stomach as the blade pointed out the other side. Penelope screamed in terror whilst Edward glared at Mutt;

"I'll get you for this Jones," he promised, dropping to his knees as Mutt looked down at him;

"I don't plan on going to hell," Mutt said and then Edward's eyes shut. His body completely fell to the floor, but then, it turned into dust. The dust whirled around in an invisible wind and then flew out of the window, and over the sea. The sword had also disappeared too and that was when Mutt knew he had gone.

"Mutt," Penelope's soft voice pulled him out of his daze and his eyes averted to look at her as she sat on the bed, tied up. "Mutt."

"Penny," he whispered and walked over to her, his hands working on getting the ropes from her ankles.

"I thought I'd lost you Mutt…I was so scared…" she cried, leaning forward, getting a whiff of his leather jacket as she did so.

"No…I wouldn't leave you Penny…but he's gone…we're safe," he promised her and he began to untie her wrists. As soon as he had done so she wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up, placing his hands under her knees and picking her up before setting her down again and resting his hands onto the sides of her waists.

"Mutt…I…" she began but he cut her off, placing a finger to her lips and shaking his head;

"Sh," he said. "It's okay…"

"I love you Mutt Jones," she said, looking into his eyes as he looked back down onto hers.

"I love you too Penelope," he said and then he kissed her sweetly.


	27. Chapter 27

"Good morning Dr Jones," Penelope said when she walked down the stairs and into the Joneses kitchen, her pencil skirt clutching onto her figure as her long sleeved cream sweater covered her top half. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore flat shoes as she looked around the kitchen where Dr Jones was stood, drinking coffee.

"Good morning Penelope," he said. "You're up early," he said and peered at the clock

"I'm normally an early riser…" she shrugged. "Unlike Mutt." And then Indiana snorted before moving over to the kitchen table where his briefcase was and he pulled out a stack of papers, setting his coffee onto the table and handing them to Penelope;

"This came through for you last night," he said. "I was going to show you it but Marion said you'd gone to bed already."

"Oh," Penelope said when she read the top line of the papers. "Well thank you Dr Jones."

"Are you sure this is what you want Penelope?" Indiana raised a brow and Penelope nodded;

"Why would I be in need of such a big house for just me?" she asked "and besides…it wouldn't be the same"

"I know," Indiana agreed. "So would you like me to accept their offer?"

"Tell them I'll take it and that I would like to have it done, a.s.a.p." Penelope said. "Are you sure you don't mind doing this for me? It's just that I'm not highly sure what to do…"

"It's fine," he said. "It is the least I can do considering you've got my son to attend college everyday."

Penelope laughed lightly and smiled;

"It is quite an effort," she admitted. "Anyway…I'll go and see if there is anywhere that has come up and is a nice enough house I could live in."

"Penelope," Indiana began. "The offer still stands."

"I know," she nodded. "But…this is your home Dr Jones…I don't want to intrude."

"You're in a relationship with my son," Dr Jones said. "You're not intruding."

"It's okay Dr Jones," Penelope promised. "I'll be fine living alone."

"Henry doesn't like the idea."

"Well…Mutt can be a little overprotective," Penelope said.

"He just wants to look out for you Penelope," Indiana advised her. "But he said your too stubborn to listen to him anyway," Indiana chuckled and Penelope laughed;

"Oh did he?" she raised a brow. "Anyway…I'd best go and wake him up."

…

"I just don't see why you don't just live with us," Mutt told her as they wandered the cold library corridors, Penelope dropping books into his arms as she went and looked at the shelves.

"Because it is your house and I am just your girlfriend Mutt," she said.

"If you was more than my girlfriend then would you?" he wondered.

"Don't even think of proposing to me to get me to live with you," she complained, picking up another book and scanning its pages.

"Come on Penny…you've been with us for a month…and it's going okay…besides, who else would get me up for college the way you do?" he grinned lazily which earned him a tap on the arm with the book she was holding.

"You could manage yourself," she said.

"No. I couldn't," he said flatly. "I don't like the idea of you living alone."

"I'll be fine," she said and Mutt shook his head;

"Please Penny…" he begged her. "For me."

"Mutt," she began to complain and then shook her head.

"Look…after what you've been through is it any wonder I worry?"

"No," she admitted.

"Then stay for me," he said. "You can pay lodge if it makes you feel any better?"

"I would have paid anyway," she grumbled.

"There you have it then…" he smiled widely allowing her to pile another book into his arms;

"Fine," she said. "But the moment I think I should move out then I will."

"That moment will never come," he promised her and dropped the books onto an end table in the deserted corridor, taking a seat on top of the wooden surface and combing his hair again whilst Penelope ditched her satchel to the floor and began to open them, reading quickly as Mutt sat at the side of the books.

"So what are you studying for?" he wondered, as she began to make notes;

"Mutt…your dad is giving us an assessment to complete this afternoon," she looked at him in disbelief as his eyes went wide;

"What?" he gasped. "Since when?"

"Since yesterday when he told the entire class," she laughed. "You really didn't pay attention?"

"My mind must have drifted off," he said. "I'd best not fail…or else he'll kill me."

"That is true," Penelope said and continued writing whilst Mutt jumped off the table, and dragged Penelope to stand up before he took her seat, then gripping her wrist lightly he pulled her to sit on his lap;

"Mutt," she whispered, struggling in his grip. "It's a library."

"Well noticed," he said looking at the book page.

"And there are other chairs," she told him.

"But maybe if I am close to you then you can transfer some of your knowledge from your brain into mine," he said resting his forehead against hers, his eyes still trained onto the page. She snorted once;

"I don't have psychic powers," she informed him.

"But I do sit next to you," he said suggestively and she shook her head;

"You're not copying me," she said sternly and he groaned;

"What type of a girlfriend are you?" he joked.

"An honest one," she replied. "You should pay more attention in class."

"I should," he agreed and kissed her on the cheek. "So…what is this quiz about?"

"You're hopeless Mutt. You know that?" she giggled quietly.

"I know…but you love me for it," he smirked.

"Hmm," Penelope said and leaned in to kiss him. "I should suppose so."

…..

That's it! It's finished! Slightly gutted to be honest, but please let me know what you thought about it and thank you to everyone who has reviewed it!


End file.
